Crystal Tears
by FictionPadfoot
Summary: Recipe for drama; a Lustful Demon, a fragile human, a scheming Succubus. Put that all together... think about a horror movie, close your eyes...and scream
1. Chapter 1 A new feeling

Crystal Tears

**Sorry but this one might be a bit short just to let you guys know. I just had a short inspiration so ill just publish this in.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer**

_No. Not again, the crying, the irritating wailing of the child was driving the Demon Emperor insane. _

"_Argh someone just shut him up already!" he roared out to a servant who coward against the walls before giving him a hasty bow and fleeing on her heels down the hall. The Emperor rubbed his temples with the base of his thumbs and sighed in pure relief as the howling of the newly born stripling was silenced; good, now he can concentrate on his duties. An alligator-like creature with a foot long, uneven muzzle handed him a blood-stained scroll, convened his pack and slipped swiftly out of the court; not another word out of its mouth as the entire kin swept from the throne room. The blood-spattered, cylinder document only fated one thing; war._

_**6,000 years bypassed and the Emperor had suddenly disappeared from the battlefield. Over nine million of his troops had staked their lives with him and left the earth.**_

"_What happened to father?" for the millionth time, the maroon haired demon had questioned his guardian, Chikao about the vanishing of his father. His deep-set emerald eyes focused intensely on his protector. Chikao sighed,_

"_For the last time Gaara my boy, I've told you this already, your father suddenly departed, nowhere to be found, gone. He cupped the little boy's cheeks with both hands tenderly and saw unadulterated innocence in the boy's jade green orbs; ever since his father's disappearance, the lad had grown up quite well, maturing under his uncle's watchful eyes. The moment he had turned eight, killed his first prey. Now, at the age of fifteen, slaughtered his first woman and feasted on the blood running thick in her veins artfully creating the illusion of pleasuring her until he pulled the bowels out of her stomach and dropped her, white as a ghost and very dead. It pleased him that, even though all this blood was shed, the incorruptibility never faded from the young teens eyes as he beheld the intestines in his bloody claws and stared at it in wonder,_

"_Uncle, why is it red? The blood?" a dense question but never the less, it must be answered,_

"_It's red because the Red Blood cells..." he started but stopped when the child shook his head, his query, obviously misinterpreted,_

"_I meant, why is it dripping red blood?" instinctively, Gaara licked his lips, "I feel strange uncle, "He murmured softly, "I feel a strange wanting, a bottomless sentiment of unsatisfaction that I cannot thrill my emotion," he thrashed his tongue over his oral cavities again and gave the impression of being a child bewildered over his arithmetic problems instead of a fully developed demon conjecturing over his desires,_

"_Uncle," he whispered," what is this? This burning all over my body, something that I'm not able to keep in reign." Chikao exhaled through clenched fangs and felt his tongue take a dive down his throat; it has begun hasn't it? The development of Cravings- a powerful feeling of lust that no creature of any kind can harness, the Craving can last for centuries until a certain time when its wild hormones finally calm down the creature can end his slipping in and out of conscious, pain in the abdomen, and the often well of lust clouding his sensations. The guardian cleared his throat and looked at his nephew in affection and the slightest hint of embarrassment in his somber expression,_

"_Son, I'm going to make this as frank as possible," he answered, "When a demon reaches a certain age, he will begin to yearn for definite things that will soothe what we call, a Craving."_

_Gaara pulled his brow less eyes together,_

"_And what would that be father?" he inquired, his mind beat his uncle to it even before his instructor opened his mouth to reply. Chikao offered him a thin smile, knowing that his nephew recognized what was coming but decided to respond anyways,_

"_That, my dear boy, would indeed to sex," he said bluntly._

**(Whew! I found that one strangely a tough one to get to. Don't worry, I'll manage…somehow. Anyways, review please!) And I changed my mind about making this story short since i saw some of my reviews...i'll lengthen it for you peoples k? Happy now? If you are, then tell me through your comments and give me some feedback on how i did ok?**


	2. Chapter 2 Death Might Have Been Better

**Chapter 2 Death Might Have Been Better Than This**

**many of you have told me that the story was similar to the story Demon Dance by grainsofsand right? So i checked it out and i throw my hat to the author! Magnificent! i wished i could write even half of what you wrote! But my story shouldn't be that similar...right? **

She wasn't perceptibly a beauty to a mortal's eyes. In fact, with her mousy looking, dumpy short, violet wisps of hair blowing past her ears… Hinata Hyuga barely passed the word: _just existing_. She was like the wind: there for a second, and then gone, never seen or necessarily bothered to be paid any attention to, the timid child twiddled her index fingers miserably as she watched her cousin Neji Hyuga perform one of the Eight Trigrams: the one hundred twenty eight palms onto her father Hiashi, expertly, with lightning momentum and alacrity, palm her father, steadily gaining impetus until, with a sharp thrust accompanied in the midst of a grunt. Her proud relative slammed her father against the side wall. A huff of air escaped Hiashi's clenched teeth as he gave his nephew a satisfied nod and the boy backed off, not before tossing his pitiful-looking cousin a swollen with pride, smirk. Hiashi, oblivious to Neji's gloating, glared prickly at his daughter in complete distaste,

"You wretched fool! Instead of sitting there and fiddle with your worthless fingers, I expected you to assemble yourself and pay notice to the spar I just had with your cousin!" Angrily, he backhanded her and sent her sprawling onto the floor, her hand to her right cheek, wincing at the glowing, red mark stinging her sensitive skin. Uncompleted with her punishment, Hiashi marched over to her in enraged steps and lifted her viciously by the collar of her kimono,

"A good daughter would have made herself useful," he hissed icily and shook her roughly in the air. Hinata bit back a sharp cry as a bamboo cane went for her legs; her emaciated body trembled as each strike made a loud slap of wood meeting flesh that stung her tender body, a sharp crack indicated that one of her ribs had been fractured .Disgusted, her father tossed her back onto the floor and stepped out of the sparring arena and headed toward the main house. Neji made a revolted sound in the back of his throat and kicked at her side before spitting onto her face and muttering, "You insignificant fool, if only Providence had made you the lower branch of the Hyuga Clan, then I wouldn't have to suffer so much being placed as a lower rank under YOU!" with another scowling simper, he pivoted neatly on a heel and stalked out of the field. Hinata, bit by bit, clutching her side, cutting back tears that threatened like the darkening clouds to overflow her eyes. She picked herself up and nearly toppled, if not the side of the wall had been there to support her weight. Blood poured in a small trickle down the side of her pastel lips as the fragile girl staggered out into the depths of the forest, where only the wood spirits could hear her whimpers of pain, of suffocated torture that clung like death to her small form. A single teardrop lipped from her mauve orbs as it joined in with the blood trailing down her neck.

There was no one to see her, hear her. She was like a breeze: there, and gone forever.

Right?

**I apologize that it was so short. But I'm running low on ideas…any help? I could really use some. Anyhow, review please!**


	3. Chapter 3 Predator of Prey?

**Chapter 3 Predator or Prey?**

It has been weeks since he had fulfilled himself of a virgin's blood, perfectly unsoiled, unadulterated, untouched. During those completely frustrating chronologies of his adolescence, his constant growth had been overflowing with the necessitate need for food…particularly blood that ran undiluted through his veins and sang past his throat as the young emperor perked up from his recent meal; large splotches of blood: _sanguine fluid_, his caretaker and uncle might have called it skimmed, unnoticed, downward his slightly rounded chin and dribbled messily onto his robe, already stained with blood and bits of gore and intestines from his victim. Chikao, having completed with his feeding, leaned against a charred part of a tree perfectly at ease: his clothes unmarked, having much longer fangs than his untidy nephew over there, had a better advantage when it came to expertly tearing one's throat apart,

"Satisfied?" he asked and chuckled at the boy's physical state; what a mess he was! But so delightful and amusing just the same,

"It's not my fault I'm in this state!" Gaara squawked indignantly, having the ability to hear thoughts, "I just have smaller fangs than you!" His offended statement sent his concierge in a mad fit of chortles. In a huff, the red head twisted back to his prey and descended once again to drain away every single drop of liquid the poor girl had in her body,

"Just you wait you old coot," he muttered out loud, "When this troublesome period is over, my fangs will be as twice as long as yours!" Chikao merely smiled as he observed his nephew heave the blood-spattered body into a river and shook his head as the lad stripped out of his robe throwing profanities and seething all the while; when it came to being a late bird in budding, he was sensitive over the subject. Being barely over five feet seven wasn't enough to please him; it was as if his pupilage had simply stunted his growth!

Gaara stared at his clothes in disdain: they were one of his favorite outdoor wear and his puny teeth just _had _to ruin it with his clumsy drinking! And to make matters worse; his body hadn't had enough, it still craved for more. Sensing his nephew's bloodlust still going strong, Chikao sighed and rubbed his temples with his forefingers and thumbs: he had hoped to postpone Gaara's Craving for a while longer by confiding him to consume and bed girls more than was necessary, but, seeing that he had already fed past the limit of eight virgins and was beginning to hunt for more, he knew that putting it off was inevitable, more like suicide.

It seems that the time to find him a mate that would satisfy him could not be suspended any longer. If anything, he had to find her and find her fast before that brat finished off half of the earth's maidens.

**As if completing this wasn't hard enough! (snort) but found this part to be a bit amusing and childish of Gaara. Changing his personalities to being a little brat wasn't so hard...after all i've known a few in real life...**

**anyhow...critique is reeeeeeallly important! So please do so!**


	4. Chapter 4 A Bitter Merchandise

**Chapter 4 A Bitter Merchandise**

**Update again! hope you guys are content!**

If someone hurled another set of black and blue bruises at her gut again, she was going to scream! Hinata hunched over, her thin arms wrapped tightly around her belly as she wretched out bile onto the cold tile in the courtroom, the council was pin drop quiet as they watched Hiashi fling the rattan staff beside her beaten head, pure fury burned in his orbs as he backhanded his injured daughter angrily,

"Ungrateful wretch! I expected you to perform gracefully! Not like a drunken miscreant!" he turned away, pushed out a frustrated breath, and lowered his chin to the guest seated grandly beside his throne,

"A thousand apologies Itachi-sama, it seems that the fool cannot tread as lightly as a girl her age is able to," the bare brows of Hiashi's furrowed deeply as he bowed and glowered at his daughter who laid, eagle-spread on the floor, her hair, now have lengthened quite a bit, strangled across her face, slicked with sweat, indigo eyes blinking back tears ominous in her insipid expression. Itachi stared thoughtfully at the poor fool and twisted his head to the Hyuga leader,

" You despise her, no?" was his only reply; Hiashi curled his lip in revulsion,

"To the bottom of my heart,' he answered. Every word dripped with distaste, with the eager to riddance of his offspring, a cursed offspring he had thought, one that had killed his lovely wife during the process of labor. The man merely nodded and dragged out a hefty pouch of gold ingots,

"I'm a merchant, you see, and it seems that you feel that your daughter will only be an extra mouth to feed in this growing clan of yours," he shook the purse and the ingots jingled with each shake, "at your consent, I will purchase her and get rid of her for you," at his words, Hinata's jaws plummeted down with alarm and a bit more that fury: she was _not _a petty merchandise! But at a glance at her father, the glint in his eyes told the rest of her future; she was going to be sold and then killed if too weak to bother with anymore. Her father gazed at the bag and inquired cautiously,

"If I were to sell her, what would she be of use?" Itachi snorted, and then shrugged,

"It depends on her utilization, either we us her as a guinea pig or as prostitution," Hiashi chucked nervously,

"Prostituion? A whore? Certainly she has no use for that," he laughed again and grabbed Hinata by her mangled arm, "alright. Sold." He grunted softly and glared at the girl in his hands, "you fool! Listen well now and heed your new master! Our clan will never prosper from an imperfection like you!" with that spoken, he roughly thrusted her into Itachi's hands and had one of his servants situate the money away in the vault. Exclusive of a simple glance back, he dismissed the merchants with his daughter and left her to eat death. Tears mingled with the pitiable girl's cries as she was thrown in a wagon and towed away to trade with Sunagakure, the land hidden in the mist of the winds.

**Well?...how do you think Hinata is in the hands of now? Did i do okay? ~ wags tail~ i tried to show her weakness but some fiesty-ish-ness in her mind... although she isn't mute because you might be wondering why during the first few chapters she hasn't said a word at all...its through her physical pain, emotions and mental traumas that taught her to keep her mouth shut during the beatings that she had received by her father... *sniff* i already feel bad for putting this up but it's important...**

**so be sympathetic for me and review...tank you... **


	5. Chapter 5 In the Furl of Deaths Wings

**Chapter 5 In the Furl of Deaths Wings**

**i know you guys are begging me to make these chapters a tad bit longer but as you know...i'm running low and ideas that i have to gather in my poor brain...little help here? If you do, i'll remember to give you credit! And thank you peoples out there for keeping up my spirits with your reviews and author and story subscribings! It really boosts up my energy!**

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!**

Gaara spat out in fury as he cornered the wretched female cat-youkai near his room; what was that simpleton really thinking? No wait… he took that back…she _wasn't _thinking wasn't she? Just because she had sex with him doesn't mean she had the privilege to go into his private quarters!

"You nitwit!" he hissed out, clearly demented to the point of tearing her heart out, "How many times have I told you that my chambers are _off limits_! Haven't you heard me more than once already! A thousand times perhaps! And to think you have the audacity to slip in and peek into my room! He picked her up her throat and pierced his talons into her skin. Penetrated in deep. She whimpered as rivers of blood wept from her esophagus; of course she knew that, but she was so curious! He had made it clear that if she stepped foot into his wing, he would not hesitate to eradicate her, but did her listen? No. It was her antsy inquisitiveness that would lead to her death.

Smirking, the prince brought her body up to his and whispered softly, dangerously into her ear,

"Curiosity kills the cat eh?" with a snarl, he lunged and her head tumbled neatly off her shoulders, blood dispensed out in a crimson of torrents. Another stream of words emerged from the red head's lips and her body disintegrated to nothing, not even a trace of her scent was left as the demon huffed, aggravated and started to clean his desk; that stupid cretin made his files of paper unstaunched and discolored with her blood. The emperor-to-be sighed; there was no spell that he knew could take away blemished liquid that had already sunk past once legible documents.

"That was badly handled my boy," his mentor had a hand on the doorknob; above all people, he was the only one who dared step foot into his compartment and mercifully got out without a single scratch. The young monarch gave his uncle a look,

"Chikao, you too obviously know the rules, and yet you toss them aside like that wretch I had just finished off seconds ago," the man gave him a small smile and chuckled,

"Indeed I never seem to pay any attention to that regulation," changing the subject, he shifted his position to the left hip leaning adjacent to the frame,

"So, how many have you lured with your bed antics _this _time?" he solicited smoothly,

"Eleven," was his dull response which sent his uncle's shoulders to stiffen almost automatically; he had hoped that the boy had bedded less but with his condition…

But still…that boy had over an era to perfect and get his inamorato cultivated and was now quite the lady killer although Chikao had to admit that _he,_ the emperor's former advisor was relatively a Prince of the Bed Chambers himself. To Chikao's relief- _almost _– the young lad had his father's quick tempered and witty instinct that would someday make him a vengeful, occasionally foul-mouth, and virtually sarcastic bastared that could kick even his father's own ass if challenged.

Now, to find a female that could compose him to restrain himself from killing even his own mate can be nigh unattainable but never the less, a fundamentally necessary thing to acquire. Hmm…there were news of a wagon trader that sold young girls off to serve as slaves, maybe he could go and take a look there, he obviously had to hide his claws of course but he could never seem to be able to mask the aura of death that enveloped his race until eternity, as the dead emperor Lucifer had been banned from the glorious utopia up above the heavens; to exist as an accursed demon that lived on the young virgins like Eve's blood and feast off lies and the aura of bereavement and trepidation.

He really should go and take a look over there shouldn't he? And perhaps maybe, just maybe find a suitable girl for that torturous, whiny little nephew of his.

Hinata squirmed under the heavy bounds of ropes cutting her frail skin; it was hot inside the wagon and the dust forever swirling over the sand sending up turmoil and grit into her mouth making it difficult to breathe. Perspiration beaded down her temples wasting what little water she had left in her system. They had traveled for three days non-stop and all Hinata had to eat was a bit of course bread and a cup of water during the trip. Her stomach grumbled eerily reminding her of her last meal, she felt sick, her abdomen was queasy and her head spun with the exhaustion from staying up late at night, still stuck in the stuffy wagon, unable to sleep. Her elongated hair, which had started to grow with terrifying speed, had already reached all the way down to her elbows. The wagon hit a smart bump that sent her delicate body to do a pratfall across the other side of the carriage. Groaning inwardly, Hinata picked herself up and examined another discoloration on her left arm that signaled an extra bruise on its way. The tarp that sheltered her from the cruel wind was abruptly thrown off and she was pulled out, squinting and wincing as one of Itachi's co-workers grabbed her poorly abused arm and half-dragged her into the great city of sand.

Chikao circled the array of market on foot, grumbling to himself how he could've had the advantage of all theses slow-witted humans to form a transportation spell and be finished with his business right then and there. There was a loud shout and a roar that sent the advisor spinning around on his heels just as someone nearly knocked him over with the force of a tractor! A huff of forced breath escaped the side of his mouth as his arms immediately wrapped itself around the offender of his throbbing abdomen and lifted the small figure's face up to get a good look; he was about to instinctively bare his fangs at her but did a double-take; her eyes! They resembled someone…someone very dear…

But who?

**There! you can tell me all about this chapter in your reviews!**

**i haven't decided yet if there should be lemons in the next chapter but you're going to have to keep on reading- and reviewing!- to find out!**

**and if you continue to nag me on making anymore longer!... (threatens) _mutters under her breath and shakes fist at the sky_**

**Comments welcomed_!_**


	6. Chapter 6 The Cat and the Mouse

**Chapter 6 The Cat and the Mouse**

She had managed to summon up the last scrap of her energy and tear herself out of her captor's grip but _someone _just had to intervene with her escape! Her head was vehemently brought up and Hinata found herself staring into maroon-streaked eyes that struck her with the crazy thought of how unique they were.

But now those _unique _eyes were glaring at her. She shrank back in fear but the adrenaline that still ran strong in her body overpowered the senses of her fear and made her struggle back with the vigor and desperation of a trapped rat. Her body slumped in defeat when she caught the sight of Itachi walking over, the beginnings of a snarl was evident on his lips when he did an esprit d'escalier and sank to his knees,

"Forgive me, lord Chikao, my deepest atonements. This little wretch here, as you can see, has not been broken in and was sold from her father of the Hyuga Clan. She needs to be taught the proper etiquette in life and trained to be a sophisticated and lovely woman in the coming of her age." The advisor took in Hinata's long hair of a beautiful Htun color; as the gnomes would have admired- an exquisite mixture of dark colors that would have looked utterly black to a human's naked eyes. But to a demon like him; it was his favorite color; deeper than scarlet, more serene than cerulean and gayer than yellow. The shades melted in her hair was the most beautiful he had ever seen. And to see its contrast against her porcelain skin the iridescence of alabaster, she was an appealing little maiden with wide-eye, violet orbs, shocking Htun hair and fair, ivory color skin. To think he had found a human this adorable, it must have been pure luck, oh well… perhaps her skin color, her lilac eyes and her lovely hair might save her hide and screen her small face which was not as attractive and alluring as her other physical features.

He glanced at her arm and blinked in surprise; both her right and left arms were completely mottled with numerous bruises that reached up to her shoulders. Her ears where glowing red from being cuffed one too many times. It angered him that someone so lovely and diffident had been marred by those ugly marks,

"It seems that she hasn't been taken care of well hasn't she?" the merchant paled visibly and stammered his defense,

"W-we have been doing our best to keep her alive your majesty, but with so little provisions and haphazards that keep coming our way, it was hard with so many traders we have with us and many stomachs to supply with food," Chikao snorted softly: he didn't believe it, any of it, not a single bit of it! It was obviously all a lie! Who did that fool think he was toying with? Certainly he hadn't thought he was striking up a conversation with the former emperor's second in command! Oh no he did not stop to think about that did he?

Without a second thought, Chikao pulled out his drawstring and took out a handful of the gold ingots which these bamboozle merchants so hungered after, if they needed money for food, then he had plenty!

"Here," he said brusquely shoving it to a frightened Itachi's hands, "as for the girl, I'll take her," the merchant nervously licked his lips and considered the amount in his hands,

"Perhaps…" he started cautiously when Chikao gave a snort of impatience and thrusted another scattering mass of gold in the trader's palms before he finish his sentence,

"Will _this_ amount satisfy you?" he asked icily; the question wasn't meant for the poor mercantile it reply; it concealed the hidden words that were clearly stated even though it wasn't spoken; _I have paid already, now get the hell out of my sight,_

"Y-yes it's enough, it was a pleasure doing business with you, your majesty," with another hasty bow, Itachi departed with his crew and disappeared behind a bend. Chikao stared at the poor thing in his arms; the pitiable girl who looked no less than 18 was now lying limp in his upper arms completely deprived of energy. Her once spirited liveliness was diminished as soon as she found herself unable to continue her escapade. With his cloak, he wrapped it around her small torso and carried her back toward the palace, might as well let his nephew have a look at her since he bought her anyways right?

Gaara stared out the window, twitching like a tense snake with edginess; where did that blasted uncle of his go? He had left with a note that he was going to the market to gather some supplies of herbs and be right back. But it has been more than an hour and he hasn't shown any signs of returning. Pushing out an exasperated breath, he turned to a bowl of water, grabbed a carving knife, and proceeded to slit one of the entangled veins on his wrist,

"Druma Kopa," he murmured, "the spell of scrying," and the image reflected upon his uncle on his way back and carrying a small bundle…his next meal? Puzzled, the boy waved his hand and the spell vanished leaving only an empty bowl and leaped out the window to meet his mentor halfway.

Chikao raised his head as the scent of his nephew's reached his nose; why did he come out? He never bothers himself with his uncle bringing things in…unless it was interesting,

"What have you got there uncle? Is it my next meal?" Gaara landed softly, elegantly, like a cat in front of his uncle's feet. He stepped up to inspect the slight bunch that weighed like a ball of feathers in his uncle's arms. Chikao growled,

"I told you already to never jump from the windows! We have modest stairs for you to use! And no she is not your next meal Gaara, I have plans for her to be your mate," at his uncle's words, the boy snapped his head up with a look of surprise,

"Her? This stupid thing is to be my _mate_? You must be jesting uncle!" his face fell as he saw the look on the advisor's face and his expression hardened,

"In your dreams uncle!" he hissed bitterly, "I don't wish to be looked down on. And to have you! Of all people! Look down on me! Never! I'll eat her alive before you can make her into anything! Bah! I've bedded prettier maidens than that wretch!" with that said, he furiously pivoted on his heels and stormed back inside the palace. Chikao sighed; he had that coming, Gaara hadn't even taken his time to notice Hinata's bodily features before he spat out those offending words. He prayed that the little girl hadn't heard those words.

But hearing them she did, even in her sleep, she listen as the boy ranted about her, and to her astonishment; they had stung her, embarrassed her to her very soul.

**Sorry! if it's still kind of short! Then please tell me! I'm doing my best right now to summon up more idea in this poor little brain of mine so please bear with it! I would love you guys if you would review for me please!**


	7. Chapter 7 Hate and Disgust

**Chapter 7 Hate and Disgust**

**Before I start anything…I want to thank you some of my critiques for lending me a hand for my story.**

**TANK YOU BERRY MUCH!**

**Credits to**

**~ anonymous but whoever that person is…I tip my hat off to you!**

**You people all have my gratitude for advising me to watch out for this and to add this and that… I LUV you all!**

_Was he kidding me? _Gaara slammed a fist angrily against the stone walls in his chambers. Heavy groan and a screeching grating reverberation echoed from the stone he had just smashed as one of the stones gave way and crumbled to nothing. The boy stared at his fist unmarred from the impact; he gritted his teeth and to snapped at one of the unlucky maids that wandered too close to his compartment, blasting open the door with a spell spat out of his lips and towed the poor girl into his room mercilessly slaughtering her in the process of dragging her in. Her blood spattered on the door, intestines and specks of flesh trickled down the wood encasing the air with the heavy smell of fatality. Snarling, he brought a bloody claw to his lips and growled quietly,

"At least you had the common sense not to go and fornicate yourself with someone," another enchantment to wipe away all that mess and he locked himself once again in his room.

Downstairs, Chikao carefully lowered Hinata onto the couch and rummaged around inside one the many cupboards in the dining room and produced a medical traveling kit and a cup of water in the other hand,

"There now Hinata, once you're awake, I'll have you carried to another room to treat your wounds alright?" the girl didn't stir from her sleep. Sighing, Chikao placed the beaker near her head and turned to head for his nephew's room which he assumed he was in as he happened to recall that there was a muffled thump upstairs. The young prince plucked off a tiger lily barely in budding and added it to his curse collection; if that pesky girl was going to stay here, then he was intending to make her stay as miserable as her last home, as he had recalled from overhearing his uncle about her father. Wimpy little female couldn't take care of herself couldn't she? Well then, he'll just have to chase her to another home, otherwise he'll get rid of her himself! Just as he was adding a drop of extracted vervin to his concoction, the door opened and in marched his uncle, his eyes widened as he immediately detected the spell his lad was preparation to conjure,

"Oh no you don't young man, I know that spell, you're trying to have her die in her sleep aren't you?" keeping his mentor's livid gaze even, he replied smoothly, bland tone like velvet,

"It's better than dying wide awake isn't it? You should be grateful that I'm didn't plan to rip her intestines out and string her to them shouldn't you? After all, sooner or later, when my position as emperor is secure, you can't stop me can't you?" Chikao met his nephew's unperturbed stare and shook his head,

"That may be so my dear but until then, you are to do as you are told before I make you copy those entire ten thousand scrolls again! This time, I'll throw in thirty more of those parchments!" the boy snarled and with a flick of his wrist, the entire tonic vanished,

"One day uncle," he muttered softly, "one day," with a glare in his eyes, he muttered a spell and sand enfolded his body like a cocoon spiriting him out the window where he stalked out to find his next meal deep into the night.

But not before whispering a single word that would keep that irritating girl from what she desired most as soon as she stirred from her sleep.

**Alrigh! Alright! I know this one was short! But I wanted something for you peoples to think about… what did she desire the most right now? Well now, you book munchers are just going to have to wait and see!**

**Review pweeeezzzeeee! /\_/\**


	8. Chapter 8 Bandages for the Soul

**Chapter 8 Bandages for the Soul**

**My God do you know how difficult it was to make that a memorable one laced with sadness and sorrow? Damn right hard! Any who, I passed in a flashback that will definitely be linked to the next few chapters coming up as soon as I upload this thingamabob… **

**Oh! And thank you **_**Zorbin Nejhin**_** for giving me advice on how to continue! I hope you will like this one although I haven't added your idea in this chappy so be patient please! I'm doing my best!**

Hinata groggily cracked open an eye and grimaced as she felt the pain of yesterdays bruises strike her nerves. Licking arid split lips she glanced at a cup of water set right in front of her face: water! Thank God! Just what she needed! But when she reached out a clumsy hand to intercept it, a wall seemingly invisible halted her movements…what? Pursing her lips, she dried again and ended up with the same result; she was parched damnit! What the hell was that imperceptible thing that obstructed her from getting what she really, really, **really! **Needed!

"Hinata my dear! You're finally awake!" Chikao had decided to check up on his little patient and found her desperately reaching her the cup of water just inches away from her fingertips. Confusion washed over the demon's handsome expression as he strolled towards her and reached for the glass,

"Here my dear let me get it for you, I wonder why couldn't you…" his voice stopped short when the advisor established that he himself could not get any closer than she had to the cup. One word instantly popped in his mind…actually one _name _to make that right. Yes those territorial brats that oh so well deserves a good spanking but what can he do? The lad was in the beginnings of the frustrating process of maturing and his adolescence has been added to the list of many growth poignant and augmentation developments including the one **big **thing in male demon-striplings like him: the pubescence of rebellion. Not that the Craving was the main problem because it unquestionably was a troublesome period of time.

Sighing, Chikao passed his hand over the barrier and effortlessly picked up the mug carefully holding it in favor of her for her trembling hands were deprived of enough strength to fully grasp the cup. Thankfully, Hinata inserted the rim between her lips and drank as much as her cheeks would allow her to hold in. The former advisor chuckled as he watched her cheeks distend with the amount of liquid she had taken in; such an amusing sight! Like a little chipmunk trying to stuff a life size acorn that was twice its volume into its mouth!

"Take it easy little one," he murmured holding back another laugh as the girl gave a small shake of her head and continued to gulp as much water as she could take in. How much she resembled the former emperor's first wife! Completed with the breath taking Htun hair and alabaster skin tone, she was nearly the spitting image of the proud, former queen Lady Kamiko known fondly as Ella. Chikao clenched his jaws as the memories poured in like an uncorked gourd:

"_What the bloody hell is going on? You're suppose to protect her from harm not __**lead**__ the f*kin harm to her!" Chikao made a face as his temperamental emperor flung his chair across the room smashing it to pieces besides the physicians' head. The doctor flinched; never the less she kept her composure smooth as always,_

"_Lord Tatsuya," she stared at him through rimmed spectacles, "we are trying our best to do what we can to alleviate her pain right now," _

"_Well, you fool aren't trying hard enough! I have half a mind right now to throw you and your pitiful crew out of this window this very instant!" the demon emperor glared at Tsunade like a balisk, his hair, flecked with red streaks swept past his face as he stare angrily down at her. Deciding it was time to interfere before his friend worked himself into a hissy fit, Chikao got up and placed his hand carefully on the emperor's shoulders,_

"_Peace my friend you're disturbing your wife with that outburst of yours," Tatsuya jumped a mile as Lady Kamiko gave a cry of pain, her swollen stomach lifted with each exhausting effort it took to breath,_

"_Tatsuya! The child! He's coming! I can feel him! Quick! Do something!" she bit off a yowl of pain as her claws fisted the sheets on the bed, "You fools! That child of mine is getting stronger by the second! He wants to get out! He's…..!" she let out a yell as another firm kick struck her abdomen and the king hurried to her side and placed a hand on her enlarged stomach,_

"_Now child, I want you to calm down now, you're making the process of your mother's labor very difficult…I know, I know you want to get out but have patience my boy and you will get your freedom of first breath," after a final kick, the baby ceased his struggle and settled down to wait for his mother to get him out,_

"_That's better," Kamiko breathe a sigh of relief and winced, "I swear if that traitorous man Ura hadn't struck me with poison, my labor would have been a thousand times easier than this," she smiled up at her husband and reached up to pat his cheek,_

"_Smooth out those wrinkles up your brow my love," she said softly, "don't worry, I'll get through this…I promise," Never in a million years had Chikao seen his friend this greatly weakened, this greatly pained as if the fact of his beautiful wife had already pass on and her spirit was left to comfort him._

_ But surviving the labor combined with the poison already taking effect was almost impossible to fight against, but struggle did the queen as she fought against the venom and I a matter of hours, the baby was born, a tiny thing he was! Crimson colored hair stained with blood and chalk pale skin covered his entire body, what was strange was that the day he was born…he was born with his eyes wide open. Kamiko let out a huff of breath as she weakly, arms trembling,_

"_G-give me the child..." she whispered and one of the nurses gently handed the baby to her, "What a small, feeble child," she murmured and pressed the baby to her cheek, "No matter what happens," she whispered furiously, sweat dripped down her temples "I'll always protect you…Gaara!" the words barely left her lips as she kissed the boy's forehead and with her last breath, locked her eyes onto her husband, smiled that soft smile, closed her liquid, teardrop eyes… and past into the void._

_The promise that she made...the promise to her love…_

_Was a guarantee never fulfilled._

**Was this chappy sad or what? Credits to the original manga I took some quotes from and please REVIEW! **

**~Sincerely…Fictionpadfoot**


	9. Chapter 9 Chocolate Torture

**Chapter 9 Chocolate Torture**

**This week, I'll perhaps be updating two or three chapters a day okay? So be glad because school starts for me next week! (Bawl) **

**(Gasp!) Good Lord i'm starting to run flat out of ideas! Can you people help me with the next chapter! I think i'm reeeeeaaally going to need it!**

**IM BEGGING YOU GUYZ!**

"M-Mister?" Chikao snapped back from that flashback and repressed a wince as pain lanced up his chest; the only make that marred his skin: a long, three-clawed, jagged scar that ran slant -wise up from his left hip to his right breast. A blow from his own kind, his own king was worse than having your head lopped off, it was a wound of deliberately slow torture that made death look fun, and up till now, the advisor still hadn't gotten over the pain,

"Sorry little girl, I didn't mean to daze off…" his voice trailed off as he met the teenager's gaze and had to stop himself from gasping; those eyes…no…not again. He shook his head, reached out and touched Hinata's cheek,

"Forgive me Hinata; your name _is _Hinata right? Now, let me take you to infirmary to see those nasty wounds you have." Taking her small hand, Chikao led her past a glass garden and into a well spaced out room containing a few hospital beds hooked up to monitors a scattered, walled up cupboards, the walls were made out of pure transparent glass so that the outside overlooked the garden just next door. The sight sent Hinata to scrabble around with her unhinged jaw. Catching her wondrous appearance, he suppressed a pleased smile and waved to an old woman sorting through a stack of pills that had just been shipped over,

"Chiyo! Oi! You old bat! Can you still hear me?" Instantly, a weathered hand appeared and wacked the advisor on the rear of his head,

"Chikao you wayward man! Insulting an old woman like me! Have you got no shame? And I can very well hear you from this room! My hearing has not weakened at all!"

"Not _yet_," he muttered, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and nudged Hinata in front of him,

"Lady Chiyo, please meet out new guest Hinata Hyuga, Gaara's to-be mate," the aged woman raised a brow,

"_To-be?" _she queried. Chikao grimaced openly,

"Well, as you can see…Gaara wasn't very pleased when the news reached him so he took the liberty to compose her settlements here as despondent as he could without actually killing her," the physician shook her head wearily,

"Gaara that meddlesome child," she murmured, her gray eyes clouded in sorrow, "he reminds me so much of his mother," she sighed, "that poor woman," she murmured softly. Then, straightening to her full height; which, by the way was shorter than Hinata and led her over to one of the beds,

"Take a seat on the bed my dear, lie down and relax….good girl well now…" she lifted the front of Hinata's shirt and couldn't stifle a gasp, "Good God what happened to you? You poor thing! And so thin too! You'll need to fatten up!" she turned to Chikao and demanded him to hurry along down to the kitchen and order one of the cooks in the cuisine to whip up a bowl of broth and bring a loaf of bread next to it. Muttering to himself, the demon spun around on his heels and headed to the dining area.

**Krrshhhh! **The girl in Gaara's arms screamed as he viciously sank the whole of his jaws into her throat making a sickening noise as blood gushed from the wound and flowed like heavenly elixir into his throat._That old coot must be joking!_ _To have that little slut be his mate? _Another strong pull of the victim's blood and she fell limp in his arms, her petite, slender body gave a twitch as the redhead lapped from her gullet already ripped halfway open, taking care to spit out the bundle of veins that he had already sucked dry of blood. _To make matters worse: she was plain looking! Even that meddlesome cat-demon would've been a better choice! _**Slllrp…** his tongue moved down her throat and followed the little trails of red juice that had managed to escape the river to his mouth. His essence full of the new life he took, Gaara carefully hid the body away in a crevice, pain-stakenly licked his teeth searching for any stain of blood on his fangs, wiped his chin, leaped nimbly onto his sand and headed back home, slightly pleased with himself that _this _time; he had controlled the sanguine fluid to spill down the virgin's throat and not downward his own shirt, his fangs had finally started to lengthen after many frustrating weeks of the aching of gums, they had increase in length enough to peek past his bottom lip and were, to his delight, retractable like a feline's claws. By the time he got back, that wretch had better be gone, if not, her life there wouldn't be wretched, no; he would make it a thousand times worse.

Hinata awoke once again on the bed to find half of her torso wrapped in gauze and ointment coated her arms. She sat up with a start and winced; _note to self, moving when you are barely awake is a very, very bad thing to do, a definite no, no. _Grandmother Chiyo had advised her to stay in the infirmary for the night before going to her new chambers. In the corner of her eye, one of the curtain drapes rustled; _w-what was that… _nothing; it was all quiet…too quiet...eerily silent, and silence was not a good thing to her, in fact, it meant that something was bound to happen during the death of the night, and she wasn't sure whether she would like it or not.

No surprise there when she was right… and the shock was without doubt _not _what she had in mind.

**BAAAAMMMMMM!** Her bed, which had wheels fastened on it was thrown back with her strapped on it. A screamed assembled in her throat as she opened her mouth to let out a shriek.

And her mouth dropped open at the slight displayed in front of her…it was Gaara himself, menacingly wicked, and in all his demonic glory… was leaning with his arms crossed against the wall, the top of his torso bare for the world to see, clad in a striking black cloth wrapped loosely around his waist, a depraved smirk graced his lips.

One single word conjured itself into her mind; Chocolate ice-cream, dark, dark chocolate ice-cream. Such a bad, bad temptation, but so very, very sweet looking at the same time. In fact it made her want to…

Oh God someone turn off her stupid hormones already!

**To me…this chapter has one word in my head…weird…don't ask me how I got these ideas because I was eating ice-cream when I posted this up **_**chocolate **_**ice-cream to be exact. OK! ok! That was a joke..i wuzn't eating chocolate ice cream but still...i wanted to put it there cuz if was _thinking _chocalate ice-cream!**

**So please enjoy this and REVIEW! And help me get more ideas so that i can post up the next one! I planned for it to have some LEMONS!**

**yummy**** yummy LEMONS! so I need ideas that have Lemons in them**


	10. Chapter 10 A Twisted Kind of Music

**Chapter 10 A Twisted Kind of Music**

**Ugh…to my disappointment, not too many lemons…but it's more a gruesome lemon that raised the hair on the nape of my neck as I typed this one out. It took me a bit longer to write this one because I wasn't sure how to plot this one out. But it was one of the very first abuse Gaara gave to her so it's pretty much foreshadows what's going to happen next….**

He was gazing at her with this…look, like he wanted to rape her first before killing her, similar to...to…

"Like what you see?" the proud smirk on his lips didn't falter as he gazed at her, unabashed by his appearance. To her revelation, Hinata let out a little squeak of surprise and half purely by fear; she had caught the heat of Chiyo and Chikao's discussion about the prince and to sum it all up in a nutshell; that boy was a big magnet for trouble. With that arrogant smirk still attached to his lips, Gaara's eyes narrowed and before Hinata could even react; his face was already inches away from hers, their lips scarcely a slight lean away from coming into contact, Hinata's breath hitched as she wrenched herself backwards nearly tipping the two of them off the bed with her weight. The redhead kept his unfathomed scrutiny onto her, tension rolling off his shoulders in waves, growling, he pulled back his lips and hissed, those monstrous fangs of his slid out of his gums elongating well past the area of his lips as she snarled,

"Chocolate ice-cream eh?" the prince rolled his eyes as if she was already an eye-sore which to him, she already was and would always be; he wasn't notorious for any descriptive adjectives such as giving _anyone _an ounce of sympathy or benevolence, in reality, it's either kill or be killed. The young prince was widely known for his irrational temperaments too; this guy could swing his mood from polite decorum, to a raving, lust maddened demon psycho, to a fury so frightful it would've made even the strongest hardcore demons shake from just feeling his rage. Attachment and compassion is to him, a sign of weakness that must be crushed from his batch of emotions immediately, it's better to pick one girl up, give them hell, disgrace them, and then throw them away.

Saves him plenty of heartbreaks that could have struck his black heart anyways.

The only person that he had grudgingly allowed into his life and perhaps…a _bit_ of his _compassion _was his uncle and everyone else he wasn't concerned very much whether they died or lived as long as they served their purpose to either solely to enjoy pure sex or to be a simple amusement to have around. This girl that coward in front of him, was categorized in one of them: to be one of his toys to amuse around whenever he was bored,

"You got that?" he snarled fisting a lock of her hair and jerked her head painfully up, "as soon as I use you up and my uncle is away, I'll slaughter you and bathe in your blood!" he gave a harsh chuckle,

"As if you even have enough to make a meal of, you're not even fitted to be a small snack!" Something about that comment of his smarted what little dignity she had left in her deplorable looking ego of hers. In anger and pure spite, Hinata rose from where she crouched; no more was she going to shrink back and endure the taunts and the comments from this arrogant guy! Fury fueled her moral fiber and served as a backbone as she raised a hand, palm flattened out stiffly;

And slapped the demon brat across the face as hard as she could. Shock was written crosswise his features was his consternation quickly transformed to anger,

"You freakin whore! I'll tear out your limbs and eat your half-baked heart out!" he grabbed her arms and twisted them so brutally it sent tears to spring fresh in her eyes,

"I've had enough of you! Seeing that hideous face of yours makes me sick!" he stuck at her face sending her flying as she slammed headlong onto the wall behind her leaving an angry red mark on her cheek and a fracture to her head. Gaara towered menacingly over her diminutive, trembling body, fire burned wickedly black in his piercing emerald eyes as she grabbed her neck and sank all five of his viciously jagged, claws into her stomach, barely missing her vital organs. Her eyes glazed over in shock as she let out an ear-splitting scream that shook the walls of the infirmary and grabbed his wrists in frail attempts to draw his hand away from her abdomen, now shrieking with pain,

"See what happens when you defy me stupid wretch," he hissed, enjoying her cries; it was music to his ears, and a very twisted kind of music that sent a delighted shiver up his spine; it had been awhile since he had made a girl scream like that, he had always made his victims feel intense pleasure before he tore their throats. Gaara bent over a whimpering Hinata who had her fingers clenched over his,

"Had enough?" he whispered icily flicking his tongue over the tips of her ears before taking the tilt in his mouth and sunk his fangs into it. Hinata courted her body which only made those four inch long claws of his dig deeper into the soft flesh of her belly. His fingers reached beneath her hospital dress and trailed a long into her thighs cutting a rough line of blood on her skin staining the dress furthermore,

"Anything to say?' he alleged giving her a sneer as her eyes squeezed shut, her bottom lip trembled as she jerked when her made another mark on her body, this time, skimming lightly over the peaks of her breasts deciding it was a waste if he had cut them although it might have been all the more enjoyable to hear her scream that delicious scream of hers again. But then again…he would save the best for last right?

**Awwwah! Don't yell at me for making this one too short or saying it was way too cruel! I told you already I need help remember? I've been begging you guys for ideas in your reviews but I haven't gotten many so far… oh and Zorbin Nejihin I hope you're happy with Hinata giving Gaara a slap..if it's not enough please tell me! And please tell me how you think of this!**


	11. Chapter 11 A Different Kind of Blood

**Chapter 11 A Different Kind of Blood**

**Seriously my chapters seem to get even shorter and shorter as the story wears on. **

**But I'll faithfully continue..just for you guys so don't be mad at this one…it answers most of your questions and some of your ideas have been added too!**

**Credits and my gratitude to:**

**~ Zorobin Nejhin for once again giving me a clue on what to do**

**~ krunk for throwing me a life-saver on your adjectives and giving me an idea on how to add this new chapter a little mind-reading**

**Thanks! Any more people want to give me some ideas? I'll be more than happy to add them into my story!**

He whipped his now slick covered claws to his lips and, savoring the flavor, drew his tongue out and lapped up the drops of blood that slid down his throat like crystal liquid:_ superb_, just simply splendid.

Unexpectedly, the red liquid that had just barely started to descend down his throat began catch on fire as if the flames were suffocating him cutting off any source of air supply. The prince's sea foamed eyes widened in shock as his claws contracted from her and Gaara grasped his gullet with both hands bending over as his body convulsed and he retched onto the floor gasping for breath. Hinata huddled into a corner in fright she watched the boy in front of her gag again and spit out bile. He furiously wiped his chin and stared at her in shock; just what the hell was she? Her blood, it was like no other blood he had ever tasted before…first it was the silky bliss and tasted like vanilla: sweet and glossy smooth like his fair and flawless skin, but suddenly the vanilla soured and altered to a saccharine blaze of fire; both extremely sweet and deadly…a useful weapon of defense; it was as if touching her spilled blood would set her enemies on fire. With a start, Gaara pulled back and for the first time, fear poured into his body overpowering his any rational thoughts he had implanted into his mind. That wretch was just like his mother, although not in breed-wise, both her physical features and the blood running in her veins met the similarities of his mother, even though he had never had a chance to meet Lady Kamiko in person, he had seen pictures of his former mother and blamed it mostly on her for leaving him to carry this heavy burden for the rest of his life. But now, this girl was like the reincarnation of his mother, yes now that he had gotten a good look at her, she had the relative appearance of his dead predecessor, Gaara had heard snatches of the conversation between his mentor and the old hag Chiyo of his mother, of how they too, thought how alike Hinata was with her through her looks; but the young monarch himself was the first to witness the scorching flames that flowed in her body. Deciding to see if his theory was true, he approached her stalking his prey as Gaara watched the girl clustered as far as she could into the corner balling herself up despite the pain in her abdomen and on her chest, slowly, carefully, the boy reached his hand up instinctively making her shy away from his touch,

"Lift that dress of yours up and let me see your wounds," he said brusquely, confused and bewildered, Hinata hesitated, growing wary of the green-eyed demon squatting in front of her. He rolled her eyes intercepting her thoughts,  
>"Come on now I'm not planning to molest you, trust me" his assurance practically made her snort at his words but her mind was at already at work summoning up what was she thinking all the while; <em>ha! And pigs can fly! Hell no buster I won't undress in front of you! You little pervert! <em> Hearing this, Gaara gave her an irritated growl,

"Don't you dare sass me you little vixen! Me? A little pervert?" for once, a chuckle escaped his throat and the corner of his mouth twisted wryly up, "I am going to pretend you never called me a pervert but to have you calling me little?" another laugh and he shook his head at her, "I find it amusing that you're calling someone well over twice your size not to mention height to call me _little. _Ironic isn't it?"

_He can read minds! _Hinata couldn't help but glare at him: it wasn't fair! And what's wrong with those mood-swings of his? One minute he was all snappy and fuming, the next thing she knew, he was asking her to take her dress off!

"Well excuse me for happening to overhear you! If you hadn't been shouting them out loud!" he stuck a claw into his ear," so annoying," he muttered angrily clearly frustrated. Spinning to her, Gaara jerked her body upright and with a single flick of claw, tore the dress away and mercilessly cut the bandages that were wrapped around the top of her body and stared at her stomach and her chest; he was right: the scars that were once on her body had closed leaving a few small pinkish marks on her porcelain white body. Hinata let out a squeak of outrage and curled her body into a fetal position covering up all those little bits of fun on her body. Gaara let out a little chortle and dropped her unceremoniously back onto her bed,

"I'll let you live a little longer," he said bluntly and glared at her bemused expression. For the first time, never had the proud demon thought that he would feel a rise of heat inflame his ears, "It's because you amuse me that's all!" he sputtered angrily defending what little pride he had left and turned to the door to hide his face, "once I get bored of you, I'll throw you out of the window!" with that, the slammed the door shut and headed towards his chambers completely furious with himself for acting like a complete fool in front of a wretch. Hinata watched as he left and felt a feeling of smugness and delight climb in her body as she smiled a bit to the door; so he had taken an interest in her! And as an added bonus point, he couldn't harass her or injure to because of her blood protecting her, just as Gaara's sand shielded him regardless of his will.

Satisfaction welled up in the pit of her stomach as she let out a giggle; she had bested the demon and was surprised at herself for looking forward to the rising dawn awakening from death's clutches. Just as she had been saved by her own blood: something not even her weak Byakugan could have done.

It seems that her stay here was guaranteed, for now, she was safe: until Gaara found some sort of way to hurt her without touching her blood.

And she could think a many possibilities it could be done; but he didn't need to know that.

**Yay! I managed to get past this chapter! Are some of your questions about how Hinata was related to Lady Kamiko answered? If so then this chapter wasn't useless after all!**

**Please give me more ideas and feedback on how I did!**

**TANK YOU!**


	12. Chapter 12 Wall of Blood

**Chapter 12 Wall of Blood**

**Oh my dearest Lord please forgive me for updating so late! It's just because my stupid computer suddenly crashed and I had to beg my dad to use his but I could barely use it! So I had to practically grovel on my knees and beg. So here I am now finally giving you guys an update.**

**I like to thank Hyuga09 for your advice, did she get stronger? Please read this chapter and tell me! **

Strangely, no one had made any comment of happening to hear Gaara's last night's outburst. In fact, if anyone had, they gave no indifference about it and simply went on with their duties and acted as if nothing had happened.

Hinata raised her arms in the air and her mouth split open in a yawn not bothering to cover it. Her jaws snapped shut as the memory of the previous night's incident crashed down into her mind. She glanced at her hands, then at the door and a wide grin spread from one cheek to another as Hinata hugged herself in delight: she had bested the cocky, temperamental prince and had won! She wanted to kiss herself for that. Nothing could ruin her good mood now with the thought of her surviving another day, the sun rising to its peak and the fresh smell of victory in her body, there was absolutely nothing she couldn't handle now,

"Looks like someone had a good night's sleep last night," Chikao teased as he emerged from the garden, a silo overflowing with herbs just now picked from the glass garden, their scents besieged the entire of room with their smell. All of a sudden, her shyness kicked into her body overwhelming what little confidence she had left in her ego the size a peanut. Her self-conscious reminded her of her torn hospital gown and she yanked the blanket tighter up to her chin hoping to conceal new scars she had just accommodated on her frail body. Her human reflex a bit too late for that. Chikao's honey brown orbs narrowed dangerously and in an instant, he was in front of her, carefully cradling her petite hands into his more hefty ones,

"What happened? Don't try to hide it from me Hinata," he murmured as he tugged the coverlet from her body despite her squeak of outrage and examined her body, anger ignited a flame in his cadaver as the advisor let out a low rumble deep inside his throat: the poor girls body was riddled with scratches as if someone had roughly dealt with her set a rabid cat on her. The fatal blows were five punch holes into her stomach and unfathomable scrapes along the insides of her thighs. The advisor bared his fangs in hate: only one certain demon was capable of such cruelty; that brat Gaara. After this thing was over, he'd have a little talk with that boy the punishment could not be steered clear of.

Cursing under his breath, Chikao snatched a dozen or so jars of a crushed assortment of seeds and herbs from an array of cubbyholes and snagged a large mixing bowl from the nearby sink. Throwing them all in along with a pinch or two Anise hyssop, a handful of Borage, and a collective skirts of Perilla, he grabbed a large whisk and with centuries of practiced speed, expertly whipped at the mixture in the bowl at a terrifying speed, it was a wonder how not one drop flew astray from the basin as he took up a constant speed of forceful whirl. In less than a few seconds, he had the contents inside whisked into a thick sort of paste. Being a bit of a medic himself, the advisor unrolled out a lengthy piece of gauze and laid it vertically upright in front of him, carefully, meticulously, with precise control, Chikao dribbled out the fillings into a straight line along the roll of bandage until he got to the end of the line. Circumspectly, he pressed the medicine onto Hinata's abdomen and wrapped the gauze tightly around her stomach causing her to wince as the remedy was immediately absorbed into her wounds, stroking her back soothingly, Chikao remembered the last time he had applied this sort of tonic onto someone; and that was Gaara's mother, to pacify her pain.

Gaara watched from afar in his chambers as his uncle used the remedy onto Hinata. He knew very well about the type of medicine his mentor had applied; it was enlisted in the restricted section of the book of spells. The medicine was mainly directed as a deadly poison used for causing the victim the illusion of pain unlike no other, the toxin was well known for lasting for over a decade casted onto the victim, it was also famous for its efficiency; dipped in soup, served for a delicate of éclairs, or coated as a balm on a weapon or cosmetics, it could make the person suffer without delay, no set backs or hold-ups, and a personal favorite of his for indirect suicides. But sprinkled in a bit of Perilla, used right and a combination of certain types of aromatic plants and specific words were spoken, it could cure several fatal wounds unlike no other herbs could cure. He gritted his teeth as his blood surged; something about that wretch: Hinata was it? Something about her blood that blended with his own demonic blood had caused his body to hurt, not like hell but a tingling ache that vexed him, like a piece of string tied around his finger. But what surprised him was that the blood in his body had somehow, made a thin link connecting his mind to hers. He chuckled as he breached her mind, how easy it was for him to read her, she was like an open book! He didn't mind the occasionally brushing of her link to his although it was annoying at times, like a fly buzzing around his ears. Right now, her aura was tinged with pain as the lesion in the region of her abdomen flared up with pain and he instantly knew what the medicine was in the process of doing: it was drawing out the extra bit of bad blood in her abrasion. Instantaneously, Gaara sprung up from where he was on the window sill and streaked towards the infirmary; the girl's strange blood; he could feel it, was beginning to activate its protection shield to prevent the medicine from sucking out the blood and was giving him a spitting headache. He heard a scream and a loud roar of surprise from Chikao as Gaara crashed into the room in time to see a wide spurt of splash out of Hinata's stomach and created a protective wall of her blood around her body, the gauze around her stomach in a flash, disintegrated giving way to another powerful spurt of blood,

"What in God's name is going on?" Chikao shouted as his hands flew up to ward off the oncoming spray of blood. Gaara muttered a sting of profanities and another short bark of command and a barrier erected around him and his uncle. To his shock, the blood, seemingly made of acid, passed through the wall as though it wasn't there and splashed the prince and his advisor. A torrent of pain stung burned his skin as Gaara bellowed in pain and Chikao gave a hiss as the blood splashed his skin eating away at his flesh. Horrified and completely mortified and frightened at the gush of blood coming out of her, she let out a blood-curling scream. Over Hinata's cries of fear at the blood that was rapidly draining her energy Gaara screeched at her,

"Stop that corrosive blood of yours Damnit!" he roared angrily,

"B-but I don't know how!" her complexion paled visibly, he gritted his teeth as the blood covered his arm in a blaze of pain, closed his eyes and with a forceful thrust of his mind, broke into hers and took control of her body. With his mind, he searched her thoughts and found a wall formed around the control center of her blood system. Snarling, the prince threw his mental strength at the barrier attempting to breach it but failed and pulled back out of her body with a loud cry: the blockade had electrified him as soon as he touched it. Growling, he shoved himself back into her and once again, ignoring the electricity cutting him rammed himself at it again, with all of his might. With a loud crash, the obstruction broke apart and a glow of light illuminated his mind as the flood of blood and memories streamed into his mind with the force of seventeen years of reminiscences that made his mind his mind reel from all the information that was now rapidly flowing into his brain. Flashes of her recollections flew by and he caught snatches of it:

"_You wretched fool! Instead of sitting there and fiddle with your worthless fingers, I expected you to assemble yourself and pay notice to the spar I just had with your cousin!" Angrily, he backhanded her and sent her sprawling onto the floor, her hand to her right cheek, wincing at the glowing, red mark stinging her sensitive skin. _Gaara winced and felt as if he had been punched in the gut; he knew that feeling only too well.

_Hinata hunched over, her thin arms wrapped tightly around her belly as she wretched out bile onto the cold tile in the courtroom, the council was pin drop quiet as they watched Hiashi fling the rattan staff beside her beaten head, pure fury burned in his orbs as he backhanded his injured daughter angrily,_

_"Ungrateful wretch! I expected you to perform gracefully! Not like a drunken miscreant!" _the young prince shuddered as a well of sympathy bottled up in his emotions. One of the chinks in his cold armor began to crumble.

"Gaara!" his head snapped back up as he blinked and felt a rigid shake punctuate his name. It was Chikao, his face white with relief,

"The blood has stopped," he said wrapping a blanket around the trembling girl and hefted her into his arms. She fell limp, for the second time in two days, she was unconscious. His mentor raised a brow at his nephew,

"What happened?" he commanded, the harshness in his tone was a whiplash onto the young prince's chest. Gaara's expression blackened,

"I have no idea," he muttered and turned away heading toward the library; he was determined to get to the bottom of this. And maybe by the time that little girl woke up, he'd have this silly feelings for her under control.

**Done! Yay! Now if my dad could get my idiotic computer to be fixed in time, I can get some more done, but for now I guess I have to turn some in late.**

**Gomen! And thank you being infuriatingly paitent on your late-to-turn-in-deadlines-author!**


	13. Chapter 13 The Queen of Wet Dreams

**Chapter 13 The Queen of Wet Dreams**

**Don't have to tell me it's short because I already know that! But I find this part a very interesting one so you might like it. A sudden twist in the plot eh? And Chiko being sneaky to boot! I like this one!**

Hinata closed her eyes and shuddered as her insipid fingers clutched the hot mug of Camille tea: she didn't expect her blood to react like this; it had created a shock that ran through her body. And that brat Gaara! Her mind screamed in outrage as she had felt the pressure of his mind weighed heavily on hers, a millennium of memoirs had brushed her mind, humming with power, an alien world completely unknown to her, controlling, filled with a menace of dominance, and a black humanity so dark it shook her body to the roots: she hadn't expect him to be this powerful, by Rona the pure there wasn't a speck of kindness in that boy. And she wasn't sure if there ever would be.

Chikao sighed as he plopped down onto his desk and scratched his head as he picked up a paper, rapidly skimmed over it and scribbled on his signature using calligraphy ink italics and signing it with flourish. A stamp of his ring sealed the agreement and he turned to the hawk Itsumaden and fitted the letter into its pouch strapped snug behind its feathery back,

"Fly my friend," he murmured stroking its downy wings admiring the texture, "fly swift and fast," the Osprey dipped its head in acknowledgement, lifted its five feet wingspan of wings and took off to the skies cawing its departure. Chikao smiled and lifted his hand in a goodbye; a bold piece of document caught the corner of his eye as the advisor scanned over the letter, his curious expression took a sudden turn to horror and a slight sense of amusement. Eventually, the hilarity of it burst forth to a chuckle and the chortling turned to be a full blown laughter: that Mei Terumi _(fifth Mizukage of the mist if you guys don't_ _remember) _she was the Queen known world wide to many creatures including the former emperor himself as the sovereign empress of male individual's wet dreams. She was the sweetly deadly Succubus that fed off of a victim's life and dreams: "_heaven and hell all bundled up in a pretty little package just waiting to be ripped open,"_ Gaara had once called her. Now she bore a child she named Hiromi which meant abundant beauty. As a matter of fact, the word beauty might have been to shallow a word for her, she radiated the deadly rays of her exquisiteness even from the picture that was sent along with the mail, Chikao even found himself emanating a minor well of lust for her. He reined himself in and continued to read down the correspondence:

"_With your permission, since my daughter is of age to be made a woman, allow her to meet with your son and see if he will turn her into one…and perhaps, the discussion referring to marriage can be met if your nephew favors her,"_

Chikao smirked; that woman had no idea that the young prince was already destined for another. He was about to write back a rejection but a crazy idea stopped him in his tracks. The advisor grinned and his laughing fit started up again: why not? After all, his temporary reign was about to end in a couple of years or so anyways. Keeping that smile on his lips, he inscribed the words of his agreement, signed the bottom with his mark once again and stamped the lower right hand corner with his ring. Sending the second bird up into the air, he leaned back on the chair he was reclining in, laced his fingers together, and smiled a crafty little smile: yes, in approximately three weeks, Hiromi will arrive at the palace doorsteps and her beautiful vivacity will fill the entire place.

"_Gaara my dear boy,"_ he thought, _"Here's a test now to secure your position to your throne and to your mate," _he chuckled: can his boy nephew hold back from pouncing onto the Succubus? It was absolutely impossible for him…unless Hinata could win him over with any hidden female willies she had in her diminutive little form. Then again, she probably could win him over, with her unknown power that seem to be always boggling Gaara's mind and his little movements that hinted his concern for her, there was a slight twinge of hope for them. Now if only Hinata would be a bit less timid than she was, the results might just turn out to be a positive note.

**What should Hiromi look like? Please, I'm not very good at descriptions on how she should look like so I probably will post a new poll up…so please, if you have an idea on how that sexy Succubus chick should look like, review a description to me and I'll think about it! **

**Credits to the winna!**


	14. Chapter 14 First Sight

**Chapter 14 First Sight**

Hinata practically stared at the stack of _bloody _roses on the counter beside her. Because of the incident with her stomach, she was still stuck firm in the infirmary; not to mention tubes stuck up like needles in her arms and the questions they threw at her! God forbid the questions. Hinata was still gawking at the roses dripping blood on the crisp, white marble counter: and the blood, did she mention the blood? And who had the nerve to send them to her! Not that demon Gaara! Unless…she couldn't bear to bring up the thought…except if he only wanted to disgust her…then well…

"Like what I gave you?" oh dear, please don't let that voice be his. That strikingly familiar, haughty tone was the last person she wanted to see. Fate had never been more cruel and unforgiving than today as she unwillingly turned her head away from his presence fighting the urge to flee…yes that was the word, because of Gaara's uncanny ability to search and speak of her thoughts made her blush from her hairline down to the length of her toes. And now whenever she catches even a slight glimpse of him, a heated expression alighted up her cheeks and she had to string her hair about her face to hide that flush. But he would always catch that little bit of redden color left on her cheeks, smirk and continue on his way about his business. Gaara flipped a bored glance at her direction and snarled at her irritatingly: unfortunately, he seemed to have sunken into one of those tormenting mood swings of his again,

"Wretch," he growled, damn it that petty face of hers was beginning to annoy him all over again, probably because he hadn't been gorging himself of a virgin's blood for a while now. And noticing that himself, it soured his mood instantly causing him to snap,

"Why don't you go throw yourself out of the terrace? It's better than living with that pitiful face of yours right?" he sneered, disgusted and decided to amuse himself with her for just a bit, to show her where her place was in his palace: as a scrawny, diminutive little whore that served only to be raped and bear off springs. Hinata oppressed a wince and retorted,

"I would leave if not your uncle had bought me," Gaara's eyes flickered: a flitting articulation shimmered past his sculpted face as he flicked a single dripping rose to be cupped into the palm of his hand. He held it up to his face,

"A little bloody thing like you," his tone was far from friendly, "should know her place in here," with that said, his long fingers crushed the rose, the thorns cut through his flesh adding the staining to the scarlet petals. The poor Hyuga held her breath for a split second, keeping her angled chin lifted as she gazed definitely at the simpering demon. Their scrutiny bore on as each attempted to stare each other down. Finally, with a snort, Gaara tossed the petals at her and stormed out of the room throwing her a final hiss of displeasure and a string of colorful words accompanied with another hearty line of foreign words from the ancient Shanku language. Hinata muttered something incomprehensible and tucked the blanket higher up her chin,

"Having a bit of a scuffle I suppose?" a chiming voice filled the infirmary with its tone, full of the violet scent of stars and the slight ginger scent of….lust. Startled, Hinata whipped her head back to the door and saw a rapturously captivating girl posing against the post of the door; exactly in the position Gaara was in just moments ago. And the little Hyuga couldn't help but stare and the naughty smile that played like the strings of a harp across the girl's bow shaped lips as she flashed a brilliant smile at her, the demurring hair of hers wisped like threaded silk transversely over her face as it fingered the curves of her body, sapphire and gold eyes fixated onto Hinata. Chikao was suddenly, out of nowhere, at her side, a hand onto the girl's shoulder,

"Hinata,' his voice was smooth; self-reserved, "I see you've met Hiromi."

From his chambers, Sabaku couldn't believe what he was seeing: that girl….dear Lord she was like the perfect match for quelling his lust, and her body…that pretty little ass was just begging to be taken. Well, she didn't have to wait for long.


	15. Chapter 15 Wild Cat in Heat

**Chapter 15 Wild Cat in Heat**

**You people will probably be upset with such a short chappy but I think this one deserves an applause. Because it's one of the first little, fluffly lemons I had added in! Yay! I hope you guys like this one and thank you **_**again **_**to Zorobin Nejhin you've really had to put up with me didn't you!**

Chikao felt a slight stab of beleaguer: that nephew of his was practically drooling over the Succubus' daughter. He could feel the heat off of that boy, like a wild cat in heat. How come Gaara didn't give himself a chance to notice the exquisite beauty of the lovely Hinata? All he categorized her was as an eyesore. Damnit when will that boy just wake up and smell the coffee? Ridiculous! But Hiromi simply batted her incredibly long lashes and gave the long tresses of her golden white hair a flick and cocked her head toward the window eyeing the redhead watching her from where he rested, smiled and twisted her body slightly to face Chikao giving Gaara a healthy look at her ass.

The redhead nearly threw himself out the window; God he burned, oh hell he burned. He found himself transfixed on that pretty little bottom of hers, and traveled up to those luscious lips, unaware of sudden tense of heat below his abdomen, longing to taste it. He could feel the adrenaline in his blood beginning to rise. The shaky loose feeling in his body overtook his senses. He wanted to taste her so badly.

Hinata too felt the mount of lust radiate from Gaara's body and mind: and unexpected sentiment of hate filled the part of her heart. Shock briefly took control: why was she encountering this feeling? Suddenly, her body jerked as an impulsive moan rumbled in her throat. Hinata covered her mouth in alarm as Chikao and the girl gave her a puzzled glance and buried her head into her pillow; oh no, dear Lord, she was starting to experience what Gaara had in his mind, what he was planning to do to that beautiful girl once he got his hands on her, and Lord it set her body on fire. _In a rush, he surged forward, capturing her cupcake mouth in a searing kiss. She was drowning in the heady pleasure of Gaara's kiss as she let go completely and felt as if she was falling down and endless hole. A throb of satisfaction and pleasure thrummed within her robbery any breath she had in her._

_Hinata felt so hot, so venerable. One arm circled his neck pulling her into the muscled torso of his body. The heat of his thin robe clung to her as his lips slid over hers. They weren't exactly gentle, but nevertheless, pleasuring and fulfilling to the taste. He demanded the submission to his wonderful torture…and she succumbed to him, allowing herself to be pliant even as she tasted him, basking in the feeling of him, his heat, his tongue, all the things that turned her on….the little Hyuga was on fire, and whatever Gaara was planning to do to that Succubus, she had the honor of experiencing it first hand. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to give it back._

"Hinata!" a hand grabbed her shoulders giving her a definite shake. She blinked and her face, already bright scarlet, went even deeper. Chikao stared at her in confusion: what the hell had happened to Hinata? One minute, she was there, the next minute, she was moaning those throaty moans of pleasure into her pillow, her lips slightly swollen from being pressed against the fabric. The advisor tipped his head to the window and found his nephew: who had happened to hear those mewls of contentment, was gaping at Hinata with an open mouth. Then to Chikao's astonishment, the boy's pale cheeks darkened.

He faced Hinata…still completely bewildered,

"Can someone explain what the hell is wrong with the both of you?" he demanded.

Hinata blushed a duskier shade of crimson: there was no way she would tell her caretaker what Gaara was sending towards her!

**Well? How was this one? Good? Bad? Me-ish? Comments welcomed! If I didn't put enough lemons to make you peoples happy, then tell me so! **


	16. Chapter 16 Poisoned By Gin

**Chapter 16 Poisoned By Gin**

**Damn! This one took so long I apologize for the late addition…but I kind of like this one…very important to get this one good in your heads! **

Gaara wanted to find the nearest wall he could find and smash his head with it: how could he be such a fool! He had forgotten that whatever he had in his mind, Hinata would also face what he was thinking. Gah! Another slam of his forehead against the hard, ebony wood. Stupid! Stupid! How could he be so stupid? An attentive mind lightly, softly brushed against the barrier of his thoughts. The demon flinched and met the caller: it was that wretch,

"_What does she want with me," _he thought wearily and bit by bit, lowered the mental hurdle down allowing her thin connection to touch his,

"_Came to gloat at me?" he snarled, the girl flinched and skirted the edges of his thoughts, her emotions flowed into his: pure, somnolent, and fearful. He sighed and twisted the cerebral link factually pulling her towards him,_

"_You little vixen," he growled as Hinata blushed and tugged herself away._

Hinata huffed and felt her body tingle all the way down to the roots of her toes. Unfortunately, to her absolute horror, Gaara had sense this and gave her a twisted grin from where he perched,

"_Enjoyed it didn't you, would you like more?" _he sent smiling ghoulishly; she faced him and gave another disconcerted huff and slipped her body under the covers once more. Chikao, who had been observing the incident with a practice eye, curved his head to his nephew, an amused smile crooked the corners of his lips and he patted Hiromi on her delicate head,

"Why don't you go to the dining room my dear," he said courteously, "I will have my nephew come out to meet you in just a few minutes." The Succubus dipped her head slightly and blazed a perfect row of sparkling teeth,

"Of course your Majesty," she answered smoothly and with a twist of her heel, slipped gracefully out of the room. The advisors bent over Hinata and breathe in her sweet scent of sleep,

"You fancy him don't you?' he murmured, placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and glided out of the infirmary.

But when he thought she hadn't heard, the cheeks of our little Hina darkened to an adorable shade of pink: it was true and even she herself had detested it to the point of vomiting if her little secret had ever slipped from her mouth.

Hiromi hid the lower section of her face as she accessed the demon's handsome features: bottled green eyes that had that naughty spark in them, powerful muscles doted his torso and concealed a good-looking amount of mouthwatering abs. Height around the estimate of barely reaching five nine, he towered over her making her head just nicely tucked under his angled chin. Snickering as the demon eyed her with a devilish smirk; he seated himself across from her and laced his long fingers together, inserting his jaw right on top, those intense emerald orbs locked onto hers,

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he purred and Hiromi suppressed a shiver: that voice, there was nothing soft or tired about him. He bore no evidence in his voice of long stretches of time spent in his palace.

No, he was built like a cat, sleek muscle and lazy curiosity in his penetrating gaze as he waited for her reaction. She couldn't help but suppress another tremble that ran lightly down her spine, electrifying her, striking her heart,

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Hiromi managed to choke out; by Orin the Unpure she was stuttering like a fool! She wasn't use to men meeting her eyes, they either looked at her body or her chest but never her eyes, except this one was gazing at her, looking all the way through her soul, searching, and patiently waiting. A slow, unhurried smile graced the corner of Gaara's lips as he tipped the glass to his lips, enjoying the way the Succubus hung onto every drop of the liquid sliding into his throat, down his lungs. He set the schooner down and cocked his head at her,

"What brings you here?" he inquired, there wasn't an ounce of lust of heavy desire coating his words, just a simple curiosity along with a heady amount of exotic spice that enveloped his presence. Hiromi shivered again and shook her head, desperate to clear her wild thoughts,

"M-my mother sent me to discuss with your uncle," she replied, hesitant: so that boy has no clue whatsoever about the proposal…huh, she speculated what his reaction would have been.

Gaara lazily simpered as he watched the Succubus daintily took a bite of her rare meat dabbing her pouty lips with her napkin: what a little cat! So refined, perfectly polished table etiquette…unlike that vixen that always poked at his mind. Speaking of which, there she goes again, giving him that irritating flick reminding him of her presence. He tapped the connection back at her and growled softly,

"_Enough with your mindless poking!" he snapped. Hinata flinched but refused to draw back from the contact. The demon brat gave an angry rumble from his throat and reached out to severe their link. But halted with a cry of surprise when her emotions flowed like water into his…this time…it made the little Hyuga want to crawl into the biggest hole she could find and just stay there forever, wallowing in her embarrassment._

_ It was her replay of thoughts when Gaara had first made her moan…but this time, her dirty little mind just kept adding more, and more, changing the story along the way;_

_He found himself – to his astonishment-, to be the submissive one under her hand, hanging his head as her dewy lips teased, caressed and seduced him. With such a simple thing as a kiss, it was a wonder how in the world such a simple thing as a kiss could spark a powerful longing that tugged inconsistently at his heart strings._

_Wait…since when did he even __**have **__a heart?_

_ The little Hyuga's slender fingers were trailing dangerously close to the region of his lower abdomen, her hair tickled his chest, and her lovely Htun locks slid off his shoulders…Htun…HTUN! _Gaara nearly did a double take

_Since when did a puny human girl have Htun hair? He peered closer at Hinata through the link and saw her in her bed, the sheets deliciously tangled around her bare legs, her Htun strands of hair splayed around her face, lashes fused together: and she was moaning; giving out those soft pants, a light sheen of sweat coated her forehead; she was dreaming, she must be dreaming._

_But why of him?_

To his shock, the proud demon found himself letting out a low moan that vibrated his throat. Hiromi gave a start of surprise and her pristine hands fluttered to her throat,

"Goodness Lord Gaara! Are you in pain?" she flashed to his side, her willowy body bending toward his so she gave the impression of forcing her breasts onto him. Despite of her doing so, Gaara suddenly surged from his seat with a roar and skidded five feet away from the Succubus, his claws elongated out in defense, fangs bared, ready to tear flesh or spit out a flurry of death spells. Hiromi's delicate brows pulled together in bafflement,

"D-did I do something to upset you?" her voice came out at a quiver. He growled and let out another roar just as Chikao entered the room,

What-" he started just as his nephew leaped at him, monstrous fangs split open revealing a gaping maw as those vicious teeth sank into his uncle's shoulder. The advisor let out a yell of surprise and fury and wretched himself away, the bit of fabric that held onto Chikao's shoulder was torn away leaving him to grab his shoulder and stop the blood that seeped through the torn skin. Through clenched teeth, the advisor repaired the torn tissue and glared at his nephew, who was crouched against the furthest part of the room; his claws sank deep into the walls. Spying the empty glass on Gaara's seat, the half drained bottle of gin told the rest of the story. Chikao groaned loudly,

"Gaara!" He exclaimed exasperated," you drunk bastered! Why did you go and pour yourself that glass of gin? You know very well that we demons can't drink any form of alcohol!" the advisor groaned again as the memory of the past flooded his mind once again:

_"Uncle, what's this?" ten year old Gaara inspected a clear bottle of amber liquid and pressed it against the side of his nose. Chikao shuddered at the sight of the bud vase and used a cloth to take it from his nephew. He went on a knee and took the little boy by the shoulders,_

"_Gaara my dear boy," he said softly," remember and take heed to my words; you must never, ever! Get a single drop of wine of alcohol into your system. Should you ever do so, you'll be poisoned…no, not death poison," Chikao assured as the lad's sea-foamed orbs stretched all the wider," not to death, but a…possessive kind of death…'_

Chikao winced as he snapped back to the present and groaned: Gaara's way of being possessive was the worst mood you could ever expect of him. His way of protecting involves stalking you throughout your day, snarling at anyone who was five feet away from you, desperately trying to do what a mother would do, and struggled to mind your every needs.

But…sleeping with you…well…that was a whole nother story.

**Was it good? It's a good and long one right? If you're satisfied, then leave a comment please!**


	17. Chapter 17 Fight to the Finish!

**Chapter 17 Fight to the Finish!**

**Short but to the point so its kinda cool**

**I made up my mind that if I get more than 45 reviews…when this story is over…don't know when exactly, I'll make a Book 2 okay? So keep on sending me comments I don't care if they're good or bad but comments please!**

Gaara's claws sank into the wall, his mind a jumble of thoughts blurred together by the gin. But the link connecting him to Hinata shone through the mess. He snarled furiously at his uncle and at the girl cowering beside him.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a bloodcurdling scream shattered the heartbeat of silence as Hinata awoke from a nightmare… or so Gaara had thought for he tore out of the room and headed for the source of the scream, his fangs stained red, bared,

"Oh no you don't!" Chikao roared and leaped at his nephew grabbing is shoulders and hurled him to the floor; because of the amount of gin his nephew had taken-which was more than a lot- his condition could last for days without bearing sings of faltering. The boy snarled and lashed out vehemently at his caretaker: by blood or not, he would kill, his mind and body fully bent on making it to the infirmary.

Chikao dropped to the ground as Gaara shot a chair over his head, the wood splintering as the wall absorbed the impact, Thank god the alcohol made his hand-eye coordination clumsy and off balance. Briefly halted, the lad resumed his furious race to his destination just a few room away. Again the well-aged advisor slammed is body into the demon and spat out a spell of body binding. Immediately, Gaara's limbs snapped together causing him to topple to the floor eating the ground, his lips forming whatever streams of Jutsus he could throw towards his uncle. Panting, Chikao threw his nephew's ass over his shoulder and heaved the snarling boy out of the room sparing Hiromi an apologetic lance,

"My sincere apologies," he said shrugging his take on, "gin does wonders to our body," the girl cracked a grin and slipped out of the dining room. Tossing his nephew down onto the couch, Chikao crossed his arms and glared at him,

"See what you've done?" he demanded angrily. In reply, Gaara flashed his inch long fangs and lunged at his uncle who leaped back just as teeth met air. Unable to contain the boy, the spell snapped and reverberated at Chikao knocking him flat onto the dining table scattering the utensils and china plates crashing to the floor stunning him.

Shaking himself loose, the young demon bounded out the room letting out a flash of wings and zipped across the halls unburdened by his uncle. Just a bit more and he'd be there.

Hinata gasped as beads of sweat slid down her temples: that was one hell of a dream. A throb rattled her brain and she moaned clutching her head. Why did she feel as if she was experiencing a hangover? Her mind was a pile of mush and the loud shouts echoing in the hallways didn't do anything to help either.

Suddenly, the door blew apart sending bits of polished wood flying in all directions. Hinata ducked and threw the pillow over her head letting out a shriek of fear. Finally, when she was sure that no one was attacking her did she slowly remove the cushion from her eyes and peeked through the coverage and throughout her lashes; and her breath froze when she met piercing green orbs inches from her face,

"G-Gaara," she breathe, her maguey eyes widened as her head jerked back, fingers scrabbling for the blankets and tucked them under her chin drawing herself away from the demon,

"Mine," he hissed softly, "mine all mine."

What the hell was he blabbing about?

**Review please! Tank you! love you people and sorry this one was so short...had to complete this one really, really late so don't badger me!**


	18. Chapter 18 Kiss of Death

**Chapter 18 Kiss of Death**

**A bit short but a smidgen of lemons that sent tingles up my spine… hope you find a blush and nosebleeds in this one!**

Hinata stared at him and trembled as he lifted a claw and stole a lock of her hair to press it to his lips inhaling her scent; a tongue flicked out and tasted her cheek, his lips caressing the line of her jaw. Hinata flinched and he snarled,

"Stay still Hinata and don't let your fear get to you. He'll feel it and it'll heighten his excitement and spike your blood making your adrenaline run. It's the thing he always goes for, the blood of his prey, the fear of a young virgin, stay still now little girl," Hinata struggled to control her breathing and settled on counting each breath she took, shuddering as the demon traced a claw non to gently down the side of her neck and resumed to tallying her gasps of air. Air sawed in and out of her mouth as the meek Hyuga let out an exhale of breath when Gaara suddenly brought his lips down to her throat and over her bare collarbone sliding aching kisses along the way. Her panting increased when his hand fisted in the thick strands of her hair and pulled her head back. She closed her eyes and shivered. She'd never felt this awake, this alive,

"C-Chikao h-help me," she gasped as this unusually sharp teeth nipped her skin just above her heart.

"Uncle leave us," the redhead growled against her throat as he placed another kiss burying it hard on her neck, the intense shot of swirling pressure overloading her nerves. Ecstasy, so intense it hurt coursed throughout her delicate body shaking her to the roots. She had to stay firm, and somehow, get away from those heart- throbbing kisses that made her entire frame tremble.

_Oh Sweet Creator save me._

But she was on fire. All awareness left her until the whole world became one with his touch, his lips rising up to her cheek following the path of her jaw line,

"Am I going to be the submissive one hmmm?" he whispered and Hinata froze and her breath stilled for a split second before realization slapped her in the face: he had read her thoughts and dreams and had probably laughed at it oh _Heavenly Creator just kill me already!_

"There's only hell's flames that can kill you know," Gaara answered her prayers with a demurring smirk. Anger stung her cheek and she lashed out a seething reply; something that she had been dying to tell him,

"Go to hell!" she hissed,

"Already am sweetie, mind joining me?" he grin widened flashing pearly white teeth. The Hyuga inwardly groaned and closed her eyes as the blood-red demon kissed her, stroking her with those purely wicked claws of his, her body thrummed beneath him as she pulled against his firm grip on her wrist, testing his strength- which was a thousand times more than hers by the way- struggling until it sent her mind reeling with exhaustion. He mastered her with such a simple touch, and the pleasure of it was killing her. And the burn… she _could_ not, _would_ not, absolutely _can_not let him cross the line.

But she burned.

God she burned.

And all she could do was be the one to be the pilgrim before a holy shrine seeking forgiveness. There was nothing to repent. She didn't want this.

If he ever chose to for once, be the one to worship her, she'd be a sacrifice screaming beneath him, and never a shrine. And now he was drugging her with all sorts of intoxications, ones that would make the pleasure so intense, she pulled determinedly in opposition to his clutch but Lord Help her he held firm, useless. He wouldn't let go. He was the one in control.

And what was she going to do now? Be the little victim who had her heart smitten away despite her attempts to resist? Or be the one who let him take her willingly…

It was a question even the Hyuga herself couldn't answer.

**REVIEW PLEASE! MI FAVORITO!**


	19. Chapter 19 Far Away From His Room

**Chapter 19 Far Away From his Room**

**I wasn't very happy with this one to my disappointment and I'm pretty much think that this one could've made the story more exciting…but I guess it just leads to another twist in the story warming up and so…be patient and I'll get another inspiration and make the next one more exciting…which I suspect it will be because counting the fact that Chikao's relatives are coming over. I think something **_**very, very**_** juicy is bound to happen in chapter 20…so hold your horses! I'll have then next one out around a day or two…or three…3**

Gaara's mind tore into, hers as he feasted off of her scent, her skin emanating the smell of peaches dipped in a mass of honey, golden rich slips of nectar…food of the gods and she was his to taste, to savor. He caressed her cheek with the burning heat of the back of his knuckles. He observed her as her frame trembled as she fought to resist him, he felt her mounting fear, the sudden rush of her blood, her free-flowing adrenaline like a thunderstorm, her wildly pounding heart.

The prince's fangs amplified and lightly scraped the surface of her skin, lips brushed over the bridge of her nose, a whisper of a touch. Her drumming heart thrummed in his ears as an unfamiliar sense of pleasure enveloped his entire body striking tingles filing down his spine. Gaara shuddered at the sensation; it was unlike anything he had ever felt before, the impetuous precipitance that flooded his torso caused the flat muscles of his abdomen to reflexively tighten. The prince held himself back just when his retractile drew back preparing to sink their deadly barbs into her pearly, white neck: no, he must not ever do that, else he'll feel the venomous bite of her own special kind of fire.

Hinata flopped back to her bed, the entire part of her body numb and unresponsive.

Gaara positioned himself slightly towering over her and caught her around her waist.

"No," she choked out as her eyes watered. "D-don't!"

In reply, the prince pierced his sparkling jade green eyes lasered directly onto hers, the reminiscence of gin still burning in his orbs,

"Hold still," he ordered pulling her roughly into his body, "and you won't get hurt,"

He brushed a lock of her hair over her shoulder. The brief touch of his fingertips scored over her chest with an agonizing rush of pleasure.

Hinata tensed, trembling in anger and bone-wrenching fear.

Her resulting gasps were fully pronounced as Gaara's how mouth pressed tightly against the nape of her neck. She moaned as a warm rush of sensation flowed through her blood, speeding through the fire in her veins. No, he can't do this to her. She could feel the sting of the slicing burn against her stomach. Her body thrummed with energy as he poured scorching, soft, painful and breathtaking kisses across the base of her neck once again.

"S-stop it!" she summoned what was left of her waning strength and managed to shove him away.

He looked down at her, clearly unapologetic for his actions and growled, "Didn't you hear me? I had forbidden you to move!"

"And yet move I did," she retorted and proceeded to thrust him off her. Hindering her, the prince merely boxed her in the area of his arms, the top of his anatomy hovering over hers nearly encasing the dominant half of her body,

"And maneuver now you cannot," was his harsh reply as the truncated Hyuga stared up at him with wide, frightened eyes despite her futile attempts to smother the fear radiating off of her scent.

"Gaara you rascal, that's enough of harassment for today, back off now and let her breathe already," a hand grasped the red head on the shoulder and hauled him off of Hinata. The girl gasped and clutched the covers up to her chin as the demon brat snarled and fought like a kid howling for its beloved lollipop that has been taken away by the bully. Chikao, bemused, turned to Hinata and gave her wounds a once over clucking his tongue all the while,

"You're looking much better than yesterday," he observed dryly and helped her up with the other hand, "Wait here for a moment while I sent this little brat off to his room…SILENCE!" he spat at Gaara who bared his egregious fangs into a grumble and fixed his eyes onto the little Hyuga, who was staring back at him with ample, lilac orbs: the color of his mothers he recognized those unusually, beautiful eyes exactly and that made him fight against his uncle's grip with renewed vigor.

"Arg you little devil cease your struggling or I'll refrain you from ever seeing her again!" the boy glared at his uncle in the word that was clear in his eyes, _"You wouldn't dare!" _

"You think I wouldn't minute urchin? Well then…would you like me to make it come true?" in reply, the boy thrashed his body and barked out a torrent of curses vehemently directed toward his advisor. With a grim smirk, the man faced the window and to Hinata's astonishment, flung the boy up to his room, grinning maliciously as Gaara let out a roar of contempt and the window repaired itself magically.

Pretending to dust his hands off of his nephew, Chikao reached for Hinata's hand and led her out of the infirmary and into the West Wing of the palace, down halls and finally stopped at the last room from the third hallway,

"Your room little girl," he murmured and clicked open the door. The maid, just completing the finishing touches, curtsied and slipped out of the room,

"My nephew wanted to toss you into the cellar but I rejected that idea immediately and so, in order to leave you out of his sight, I chose the furthest room where I'm sure he won't bother you and in return, you stay out of his way." The room was half the size of the infirmary settled in the middle, a twin size bed was placed with embroidered bed spread. To her right stood a lamp accompanied with a hook for clothes, a wardrobe was erected in the furthest corner, one side open displaying its contents of modest clothes that would be acceptable to such a tiny, showa girl like her. Windows decorated all sides of her room leaving the remaining walls a pomegranate color and a floor washed over with velvet black and spiraled gold carpet tickled her bare feet. Chikao examined her expression,

"Do you like it?' he asked hopefully, slightly embarrassed "I wasn't sure what kind of room a girl should have and so I asked one of the maids to take care of your room," to his satisfaction, the young teenager's eyes shone,

"It's beautiful," she breathed softly, her silky eyes explored her new room, "I never had a room to myself before," Chikao silently let out a sigh of relief and gave Hianta a light push,

"Go on," he nodded, "take a break and I'll have someone call you over to dinner," he frowned, "I have to hold court today and a few members of the family are coming over so be ready and dressed when I call you." With that, he quietly shut the door and headed for the throne room, wondering when his nephew will snap out of the gin's giddiness, he chuckled to himself: as soon as that boy of his revives, he'll show him the tape of his harassment to Hinata. And boy with that demon throw a fine fit. The advisor chortled: the videotape should be a perfect blackmail should that boy deny it.

**I told you it was kinda boring! So don't be mad! And don't hate me! You'll love the next one… I promise!**

**And if you have a good heart…please review and give me some more ideas! **

**I'm running dry on ideas! **


	20. Chapter 20 Jealousy In the Air

**Chapter 20 Jealously in the Air**

**Seriously I just love this one! My first time in this story that I've ever made Gaara insanely jealous! Make me wanna siing! Finally I wrote a pretty long chappy, as you can see by its own title, jealously is definitely in the air! A new character brought into play and no Hiromi is not gone yet…don't worry I haven't forgotten her. But I hope you peoples enjoy this one… it took me about two hours and thirty minutes to finish this. And I did this in the school libaray so um…yea unnecessary information but perhaps you need to know that I go to Rosemead High School…more unnecessary information…well…hope you guys enjoy this one! **

Hinata glanced at the glass clock hanging on the far wall over her bed, a pendulum dangled at the bottom lazily swinging to and fro: five more minutes until Chikao called her to dinner, which left her approximately four minutes and thirty seconds to dress..oops, now twenty seconds. With not a moment to loose, Hina slid off the bed and drew open the doors to her wardrobe, leafed through the walls of clothes that hung side by side, row by row. An unpretentious one catches her eye and she pulls it out with a small smile; it was perfect, not too fancy, not too much skin revealing.

Gaara was in a head deep conversation with a pretty brunette with a nicely curved body. His uncle had hosted a feast in honor of his relatives and had invited the nobles and including Hinata to join to accompany him. Fixing his jade orbs onto the female demon, he smirked and reached out to tuck a stray curl behind her ear watching with a small, icily, pleasant smile as the demon shivered and leaned just a bit closer to him: no doubt she'd find herself in his chambers by the end of the night, all sex-tousled and sleepy-eyed. A movement of a chair distracted his attention as his uncle rose from his seat and headed toward a gorgeous girl with spills of night driven hair, windblown locks nestled snug behind her ears, natural beauty without the gunk of make-up coloring her facial features. A luxurious ice blue gown hugged her trimmed waist in and splayed out down her waist slitting off to the side showing off a bit of her long legs, somewhat tanned but still pale. She was like a spitting image of a succubus, in the mist of lustful demons whose eyes were now completely focused on her, their attention diverted, golden orbs sparkled with desire. To the prince astonishment, as he stared in wonder, it was Hinata herself, shyly looking for a place to be seated.

A sudden rush of anger surged into the red head as he glared furiously at his relatives and without thinking, sent his chair flying and flashed to the her side, an arm protectively guarded around her tiny waist. The room was silent as they stared at him in shock; the brunette positively had steam shooting out of her ears the way she was scowling at Hinata. In the midst of the silence, a blush rose from the paleness of her cheeks as the timidity of the sudden gesture and combined with the pathological fear of him raping her made the girl quickly abandoned the prince's arms and hurried over to Chikao's side huddling beside him. The Advisor threw his nephew a smirk and settled Hinata beside him giving her petite hand a reassuring squeeze. It was only when she finally sat did the rest of the demons assumed their constant chatter, sipping whatever crimson liquid they had in their glasses. At the first ring of the bell from Chikao, a dozen or so stewards and a whole load of waitresses with breast peeking out of their uniforms produced out from silver platters, a slow-roasted boar with its red stained blood still leaking out of its knife-slit ribs rested on a titanium slaver covered with blood-stained lettuces dribbled with some kind of dark color sauce,

"I even managed to find a female porker who was still a virgin!" boasted the head chef who proudly went by the name Chef Boulud, Master Cook of Demons. Silently, the waiters simultaneously drew out knives and carved out a portion for each. Hinata secretly edged away from her own portion and to her embarrassment, Chikao had noticed and signaled for a servant to bring out another small serving of boar that was roasted. The

ashamed Hyuga ducked her head as Gaara threw her an disapproving glare: strike one for her first impression to his relatives and hurriedly picked up her fork and was about to dig in when the advisor placed a hand on hers,

"Not yet my dear," he murmured softly, his head tilted towards her, "Gaara has to taste it first, it's customary for the emperor to check for poison before his guests are allowed to eat." Hinata, once again found herself with all eyes turned in the direction of hers and felt a blush heat up her cheeks and caught the prince's openly grimace at her: strike two, the third one and she'll have hell to pay after this, never mind her unaccustomed manners. Cutting a small slice of his piece of rare meat, the young prince neatly sank his incisors into the fare and with a single chew, sent the entire piece down his gullet. He closed his eyes for a second and the room tensed, waiting for his reaction. Suddenly, Gaara clutched his throat, his large orbs widened as his chair tipped backwards. The room was an explosion as demons sprang out of their seats,

"Gotcha," the prince let out a full-blown chuckle and flashed out a handsome grin at his relatives,

"That was despicable Gaara!" Chikao hissed as he retreated back to his seat. Hinata, having dealt with this particular trick before in her past life, held back a giggle that nearly escaped her lips. To her dismay, felt the redhead's mind tenderly brush hers and intercepted her laughter. He his eyes trailed to hers and locked dead on, the side of his mouth curling up just a bit, sea-foamed eyes lit up…just a tiny once of amusement twinkled in those endless depths. Another pink tinge reddened her cheeks as she let out a squeak and turned her head away, refusing to touch the meat in front of her. While the other demons tucked into their portions, a certain monster, one of Sabaku's relatives and a rather admirable demon carefully observed the recent episode that had just occurred. He had his eyes set on Hinata to moment she had set foot into the dining hall, those yellow, slanted, buttercup cat-eyes of his melted into golden honey when the girl happened to glance over at him, her violet orbs fixed onto his for the briefest of seconds before darting to his temperamental cousin over there who also happened to have his attention to hers, daring her with his alluring aura. The demon, known as Kakkoii Uchiha, felt his fangs clench and his expression twist into a scowl as he raised the tips of his upper lip and sent a snarl at the prince's direction. Unperturbed, the guy merely spared him a compendious glance, pointedly ignored the pretty brunette's mewls of attention and kept his gaze fixated onto the Hyuga girl. An idea arose in his devious mind and with a quick word to Chikao, traded seats with the man and was accommodated at Hinata's right side. Casually, pretending to be turning a blind eye to Gaara's death glares apparently conjuring branding irons onto his back faced the mauve-eyed girl,

"I've heard quite a lot about you," he murmured, his voice, a lilting tone, sent a shudder to the girl; like plenty of other girls, she too was unexpectedly, helplessly drawn to him.

Gaara fumed at the sight in front of him: that misbegotten bastard! He actually had the nerve to encounter Hinata and strike up a conversation with her! How dare he! Growling to himself, muttering a string of curses and promises to rip out that buffoon's intestines and string him to a rock with it made his uncle, who happened to overhear him nearby chuckle as he casted a glance at his obviously furious nephew and at Hinata who was apparently happening to enjoy herself with the gentle-mannered Kakkoii and smiled: jealously was, without a doubt, an addicting influence in the air because a certain demon was catching it. And by the vehement looks Gaara was shooting at the Uchiha that promised trouble, it was clear that he had an interest in the little Hyuga and was unwilling to let her associate in such a comfortable way with anyone else that was a better man than he.

And if the prince ever caught Kakkoii unguarded, and flirting with Hinata right before his eyes again…he'd face a consequence that would be even worse than just the simple word death.

And as for Hinata blushing at that bastard's face...strike three.

You are so dead meat girl.

**REVIEW PLEASE! I DEMAND BY YOUR WILLFUL AUTHOR TO GIVE ME COMMENTS! **


	21. Chapter 21 Dancing While Seducing

**Chapter 21 Dancing While Seducing**

**More jealousy to satisfy you peoples! I thought this one was really cute. Hinata been tugged back and forth, like a game of tug-o-war and she's the rope. LOL you should read this and picture Gaara's face: tomato red! Ha! Jealousy his soooo in the air…so is the scent of GINGER! Mmmmmm the smell of lust.**

Hinata had never felt so at ease with the blond-haired demon. Her eyes grasped his as he gazed at her with such a tender regard that it sent a delightful tingle down her spine and transformed her knees to jelly.

Oblivious of Gaara icily flicking daggers at her direction, continued to take pleasure in his company laughing beside her. In the eyes of the rest who happened to get a glimpse of the two basking in each others friendship: it didn't take a physician to notice the bond going between the two. To Chikao's glimmering eyes as he observed from the corner of his eye, a new rival that vied for her undeniable attention was already brought to play: the night couldn't get any better could it?

Gaara obviously had the complete opposite idea in mind as he silently sulked among the hearty throng of females, shrugging off one of the lovely-eyed vixen that clung to his arms and growled irritatingly at another two dark-haired beauties batting their incredibly long-lashes at him and twirled a curl with her long fingers. Even though he had in mind to have them all bedded by the end of the night, he couldn't seem to be able to shrug off the feeling of uncontainable rage corked up in his chest whenever he so happened to glance at the direction of the two enjoying themselves among the balcony, that bastard Uchiha was leaning way too close to his HInata…much too close to his…

Wait a minute- since when did he ever claim that Hinata was his? She was too ugly for a guy like him! The prince shook his head angrily mentally kicking himself for such a simple mistake: that Kikkoii can have her! He didn't need her! Determined to shake himself off of the negativity he had just then, he threw himself back into the crowd pretending to place a kiss of the brunette, tucking a rose into another's hair…enough with the thought of that stupid virgin! He'd tear her cherries open before that fool could do her! If anything _he _was going to have her first and leave the rest of her to the leftovers. The swarm of slender bodies pressed closer to the redhead, he closed his eyes and let the music the footman had blasted on overwhelm him…Gaara felt a Hiromi's splendid scent enveloped his senses and slipped his arms around her tiny waist gliding with her, step by step. She was thrilled by his presence, he could feel it, the smothering smell of ginger…lust and…grape…what? Grape? Why did he feel a certain mind whisk by his and the scent of grape…jealousy…no way. A grin spread to no ends…that sneaky little minx! She was actually jealous of him! The flutes whistled and the song changed its tempo signaling the change of partners. Spying the Htun girl just about to glide past him with Kokkii at her side, his hand immediately flicked out and snatched her wrist yanking her to him, and replaced Hiromi in the demon's arms,

"You had your turn my dear cousin." He purred smugly to a bristling Uchiha, "And now it's mine," when the orchestra started up again, the prince tugged a startled Hinata against his chest, weaved a hand into hers, the other settled on her waist and sent them both elegantly spinning to the middle of the ballroom,

"Jealous because I was dancing with Hiromi?" he whispered: in reply, she recovered from her shock and let out an undignified squeak of outrage,

"Y-you're not my partner!" she hissed angrily. The prince merely chuckled at her little fury,

"Well it's about time you had to change partners," he tilted his head and exhaled lightly beside her neck knowing very well that she was sensitive around that area. The Hyuga inhaled in surprise and the hand that he gripped tensed. Smirking that little smirk of his, the crimson-haired demon bent even closer and pressed his lips suddenly onto the base of her neck, his tongue slide out and tasted her; mmmmm…the aroma of peaches surrounded him as he bathe in her scent, the aura around her head was slowly, just a bit, had a slight tinge of ginger: not the overwhelming lust like others, but of soft tone of desire that sparked in her as by will, arched her body to his, letting out a small gasp of surprise. He chuckled yet again and whirled her away from his cousin keeping at a contiguous distance passing a hand round her willowy waist once again,

"Sensitive aren't you?" he whispered and she gave and un-Hinata growl apparently not amused by that little act of his.

"You jerk?" she hissed and let out a cry of surprise and he repeatedly did another twirl forcing her to press her body even closer to him in order to prevent herself from doing a clumsy trip: like a ballerina attempting a grace pirouette and landing flat on her face.

But, Hinata had to admit: grudgingly, that Gaara was a natural at dancing, his movements, lithe, like a cat flowing from one step to another, keeping in perfect rhythm to the song. With her own feet, she didn't even know what foot to put out first and had stepped on him countless of times not to mention wearing two inch heels was staring to make her soles ach. Taking notice of her occasional wince of discomfort. He stopped, bent and slipped her heels off of her feet,

"What are you…" she started but clamped her mouth shut when he glared at her to be silent,

"You're hurt aren't you?" he said gruffly and tossed the shoes into a trash bin. Then he slipped both of his feet under hers so that she was standing on top of his shoes,

"Gaara…" Hinata yelped and struggled to grip onto his shoulders as he swept her away and continued to gracefully dance despite of her weight expertly taking her along with him with a silly grin on his expression,

"Relax and trust me," he said softly guiding her along to the beat. She couldn't help but give a snort: trust him! Hah! That made her day! As if! Trusting in someone like him meant instant suicide! He glanced down at her and cocked his head, his lips tipped toward hers. But then, there was something about a guy like him that made her tilt her head up, lips slightly parted as he barely brushed his lips over hers when and hand wounded around Hinata's shoulders and whisked her away leaving Gaara to kiss the empty air,

"Times up buddy," Kokkii smirked openly and the two spun away. Hinata flashed him a look: full of confusion and despair and then she was gone, mixed into the crowd of closely packed bodies. The prince gazed at his arms, still tingly from her touch, his emerald orbs narrowed: that bastard, yet again he intervened. He balled his hands to fist and stormed out of the room slamming the door to his chambers shut with a bang. With a single twist of his wrist, he was on the roof, breathing heavily at the clouds, anger clouded his eyes in a haze of red. And he knew what he wanted…

Her…that Htun haired beauty that so much resembled the one who loved him the most, who protected him with sand…

His mother, and through her..Hinata.

**Almost to forty guys! I love you and would like to thank my faithful fans that went through all of this madness with me:**

**Zorbin Nejihn**

**xChaosLovex**

**Hyuga09**

**The Baron**

**Melancholy234**

**ContagiousxTragedy**

**Krunk**

**ABlood-SUCKING BARON**

**Shareece**

**Boom goes the cloud**

**Ms. RommanceFan**

**PresentDayPresentTime**

**I love and adore you all readers that I haven't mentioned too and I thankyou from the center, top, and bottom of my heart for staying with me all this way. I'll do my best to please all of you!**

**So encourage me by REVIEWING!**


	22. Chapter 22 Poppin Cherries in the Ice

**Chapter 22 Popping Cherries in the Ice**

**Short but a shocker! I know cause I thought so too! If your shocked I hope you find disgust in Hiromi cause I really find her a good character but all the same, her purpose in order to live is disgusting…really…the fact that she just did…with …read this and find out before I spoil it!**

Hiromi relaxed on a chaise with a tall wine glass held daintily in her fingers, the transparent stem dangled between them. Her eyes scanned the crowd and found the prince storming angrily across the ballroom and out the magnificent doors; no doubt up to his room. Might as well accompany him when she had nothing to do herself. Gathering up the soft folds of her midnight satin dress, swept them to the slits of her thighs, and glided out the door. Who knows? Perhaps he'll give her a good time.

His eyes stared down the night sky glaring angrily, sullen up at the moon,

"Having trouble enjoying yourself tonight?" a soft voice like sweet, sweet music filled his ears as he cocked his head in her direction making her way across the roof to him. Her gown blended into the dark color of the tiles, fluttering around her womanly body. A delicious scent overwhelmed his senses as the demon tasted the scrumptious buds of chocolate sprouting off the Succubus: it was considered extremely rare not to mention uncommon to have a Succubus-or an incubus- to take a certain kind of fancy to a creature or human. Usually it was make love, wet dreams, and then toss away. As if he could relish her attention right now. How could he? Hinata filled his mind at the present time and God, her face clung to him like vice grips and he didn't even have the will to brush her image off of his mind: he had decided; if she was going to be stuck to his mind, might as well let her, after all, the link between them was still going strong, he could still feel her as far away she was, the connection dragged along endlessly like a roll of unending cords of energy, a hot rod glowing a bright hue leading him directly to her, somehow, he always had a general idea of what she had engaged herself in: either laying in bed; sleep-tousled, feeling melancholy, bathing- now that part was interesting- chatting with that Uchiha-grinding of teeth- or just…just looking , thinking about him.

Cold fingertips rouse him out of his haze as Hiromi blinked up at him, her breath sent waves of electrifying dizziness as he made a supernatural effort not to succumb to her touch. A shudder passed through him as rolls of mind-numbing, bone-jittering streams of ginger charged his nerves.

Unable to help him now; he hadn't tasted semi-virgins in a while- Gaara snarled and seized her wrenching her face closer to his,

"You hellish Succubus," he hissed, "you want this don't you." Her large, expressive eyes took in his as she gazed up at him,

"Please," she breathed unable to contain her arousal,

"Feed from me, devour me. Show me what you do to your past girls," the prince let out a rough chuckle and on the roof, with the icy moon, under its watchful eye, he took her, sating both her and himself in the process. With tears of pleasure and the moans of ecstasy, then the cry of desire, a menacing hiss and all was still. Traces of ginger and chocolate tainted the air.

A red-breasted robin flitted down to rest at a tree branch. Its beady, black eyes fixated onto a muscular, bare arm resting limply round a nude waist curved toward to arm. A lock of hair wound oh so gently on a shoulder and the powerful muscles roped in the stomach tightened as the demon roused from the tangle of robes and dress strewn around his naked body. Hiromi lifted her head, still sleepy, sex-eyed and rested her head onto his bare chest,

"Feeling better?" she murmured and reached up to wound her fingers into the soft mass of his crimson hair. He made an exasperated groan and swatted her hand away moving quickly back and out of her body, snatched his pants and slipped them on,

"Fun's over girl," he said bluntly and slipped the once ironed, pearl black flannel now slightly creased and without a backward glance; not even bothering to take a sip of her blood-now tainted- strode away touching his lips with two fingers. Sand enveloped his body and whisked him away leaving her to collect her thoughts and realize that their little pleasure of intimacy had just ended.

**How do you feel about this? I do exactly how I feel…like a kindergardner…ewwwww…lol jk anyhow REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZ!**

**Oh and one more thing... WHAT THE HELL IS OEDIPUS? REALLY! Someone sent me this and i looked it up and thought...swollen feet...is it Greek? Cuz it says so..anywho sorry but i had to ask!****  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23 Q&A's From Your Characters

**Chapter 23 Q&A's From Your Author and Characters  
><strong>

**Great news boys and girls…WERE FREAKIN ALMOST THERE! ALMOST TO ****FOR-TAY! ****YIPEEEEEEEE! I'M SO HAPPY I COULD ****SCREAM!**

**Sorry…just had to post this up because ****ONE MORE REVIEW NEEDED! ****So please put some thought in this next review and give me a ****happy one! ****Thank you! And if you I planned to give you guyz a chat box between me and our characters: Hinata, Gaara and Chikao…**

**Fictionpadfoot ~ "So Hinata…what do you think of your relationship with Gaara? (I hope you're not mad at me pairing you up with him)"**

**Hinata, "Well…I barely knew Gaara in the manga but…I'm going to yell right now…****WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU PUT ME WITH A CREEP LIKE HIM?"**

**Fictionpadfoot~ (fingers to ear) "Ow! That hurt girl! I'm sorry alright? Geez I never knew you yell that much…(glare) it's not my fault you know! Some of my readers wanted me to pop something up k? Sides I like Gaara! He's mi favorite!"**

**Side note: I'm part Viet and part of the YELLOW RAINBOW…lol sorry my little sister told me that and I thought it was hilarious…so .**

_**Gaara walks in and sets the gourd down plopping himself onto a single couch,**_

"**What did you call me for," he drawls already bored and folds his arms together,**

**Fictionpadfoot~ (looks sheepish) "Sorry to call you big boy but I just decided to put up some sort of Q&A for our readers here because I've had some that were confused with the plot and the relationship between Hinata and your mom,"**

_**The redhead pushes out a forced breath as the memory of his mother fills his mind…**_

"**Do we really need to get into that subject?" he demanded and rolls his head to Hinata who blushes and turns her head away…(**_**meanwhile…your author whips out notebook and writes down…keeps staring at Hina whenever he finishes talking)**_

**Gaara, **_**managed to use his third eye to read over my shoulder and squawks indignantly **_**"I DO NOT stare at her whenever I end my sentences!"**

**Fictionpadfoot~ (**_**grins and shoves book back underneath her butt**_**) **

"**Is your uncle coming?" she asks casually… Gaara shakes his head and mutters,**

"**It's a terrible idea to invite him you know,"**

** Suddenly, the door to the chat room burst open and in strodes Chikao, all doned up in a striking black suit and tie, crip, black pants adorned on his legs,**

"**Someone call me?' he grins and Hinata covers her mouth desperately trying to muffle her giggles. Fictionpadfoot stares in mock horror, a grin covers her cheeks when she noticed someone had stuck a sign behind the advisor's back saying…**

"_**I need to get laid!"**_

_**Gaara snickers and the watch on his wrist beeps. He looks at it, sighs with relief and pulls himself out of his chair,**_

"**Times up Padfoot," he says with a small simper, "I'm off," sand envelopes his body and he vanishes,**

"**Wait you little…" she stops and slaps her forehead glaring at the camera apologetically,**

"**Sorry folks," she says with a sheepish smile," I guess we've got a little shorty with a bad attitude leaving our chat…but stay tuned for more!"**


	24. Chapter 24 Heartache

**Chapter 24 Heartache**

**This chappy made me want to slap Hiromi in the face…because what she did to Hinata was deliberate…she **_**knew **_**she was watching…so read on and poor little Hina! I'm so sorry!**

Chikao lingered half in and half out of the crowd catching glimpse of Hinata and his other relative Kakkoii dancing hand to hand, their eyes locked onto each other, to his calculations, the Hyuga girl barely came up to the guy's chest forcing her to look up at him -probably getting a neck ache by now- the band brings to an end with the crash to twin cymbals, the thundering roll of drums, the musical thrills of the wind instruments and the orchestra brings the house down with a exaggerated sweep from the conductor. She removed herself from Kakkoii's arms to position her palms together into applause as Chikao gave a brief speech of his gratitude to those who came to the social gathering. The back of her neck tingled as the Uchiha's melodic voice, like the smooth flow of honey wisped over her ear,

"Shall we go outside for an evening stroll?" he murmured, chest brushing her back sending a delightful shudder passing through her nerves electrifying them, stoking them.

To her horror, she had found his proposition to be intriguing and almost opened her mouth to accept but snapped it shut when the image of Gaara's wounded expression filled her mind…Sweet Creator he was surely going to bring his face with her to her grave! A ruffle of movements caught her eye and she cocked her head in time to catch Hiromi who appeared, though slightly mussed…her hair had been hastily combed with fingers, the once elegant garbed outfit she wore was now badly wrinkled as though she had fallen asleep with the dress on. Never-the-less, her ice-sapphire orbs shone with delight as she giggled, giving the appearance of being drunk and flopped down onto a chair, a blush heating up her cheeks, almost immediately, a horde of girls surrounded her, whispering and in all, creating quite a bit of an uproar. With Kakkoii at her side, she ambled over to the refreshment table and, trying to look casual –and pitifully failing- stuck up a conversation with the Uchiha keeping a ready ear trained to the Succubus,

"He did _what?_" one of them gasped, the brunette that had clung to Gaara's arm minutes before the dance,

"Oh my god you're joking right?" a blonde pushed aside the brunette and leaned over to looked at Hiromi's chest and stifled an intake of breath. Hinata cranked her head slightly, hoping to get a better look…and stopped dead, her breath froze momentarily and she forgot how to breathe: dotted on Hiromi's neck and on the tops of her chest…were kiss marks casted all the way up to the sides of her neck. Like bruises, Hiromi's eyes glimmered and she hastily buttoned up the dress concealing the hickeys,

"It's obvious that I was already destined to be his," she said loudly, "otherwise, Chikao wouldn't need to find someone so…oh…so worthless to satisfy that guy when he's got someone like me to please him…right?" the last question was directly aimed at her…and the others snickered, some twisted their heads to throw her a simper and several had the nerve to laugh right at her face! Oblivious to Kakkoii's open smirk, she whipped around and fought back tears that suddenly threatened to erupt from her eyes; that stupid, stupid cheat! She thought he had taken an interest in her and now, he just had to go and _do _another girl…particularly a freakin Succubus! Ugh! She so mad she wanted to pull her own hair out! Better yet, pull _his _hair out…that wicked, wicked, foolish demon! He tricked her! The Uchiha's anxious call of her name was a foggy haze as the world spun around her, she wanted to vomit, and her tears were now on the verge of spilling over the rims of her eyes. And what could she do now? The answer was simple…run…run far, far away from this depraved world she lived in. It was as if she lived with her wretched father all over again; but instead of suffering from the normal stomachache, with was heartache, she hurt…hurt so bad.

Hinata ran, despite the meddlesome Uchiha on her heels, prayed that Chikao would intervened and he would leave her alone to submerge in her sorrow. Darting behind a pillar, she waited, panting for breath before taking off to her room and condemned the stubborn door to shut. Ripping off her dress and clad in only a bare top and thin, black shorts, threw herself onto the bed and pounded the pillows with her fists as tears and snot streaked down her cheeks, her chest heaved as woo, little Hinata flopped over onto her backside and stared up at the ceiling wondering…why?

_ _What did she ever do to God to deserve this? _What was her purpose here?_

A solitary tear leaked past her eyes and dribbled onto the comforter and she turned over to her side and curled up into a fetal position gasping for breath….

_Why, why did she love him?_

_Why?_

**I told you Hiromi was doing this to spite her! And I want someone to like cuss the hell out in your next review for this on Gaara…if you're planning to comment on this…but thank you again for reading this and following along with me!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Sincerely ~ Fictionpadfoot**


	25. Chapter 25 Guts to Kill

**Chapter 25 Guts to Kill**

**Damn I really freaked myself out this time! And when I labeled this story to have horror, blood and guts in it…I really meant it! So to those whose hearts cannot take in that much bloody scenes I have painted out in here, please stop where you're reading and go find another happier story to read. Dear Lord I really did it this time…I'm going to have nightmares…(shudder) And I highly suggest that you past this chapter…way too much intestines flying…but if you do…(shiver) good luck on sleeping tonight.**

Kakkoii stormed over to the South Wing and roared up at the stairs,  
>"Gaara you moronic bastard! Get your ass down here and fight me!" his rage casted aside all rational thoughts as he bellowed out an issue of challenge. The entire hallway shook with the force and Kakkoii stepped back to let the demon emerged from his chambers up the stairs.<p>

There he stood; arms arrogantly crossed, bottle green eyes flashed dangerously down at his cousin,

"It's not wise to wake someone who is slumbering cousin," he said softly, voice held a lethal aura of death nearly pulsing, throbbing like a living person, a personification of the prince's anger. The fair-haired boy snorted,

"Wise? My dear cousin, I was old before you were born," he withdrew a gleaming rapier and pointed the blade up at the redhead, "And I challenge you to a duel here, right now, in return, you will never set your eyes on Hinata ever again," Gaara's malachite orbs flickered as he considered the idea with a slight start of surprise,  
>"That wretch?" he exclaimed; he could barely keep the astonishment from his voice, "Why her?" Kakkoii gave him a brittle smile,<br>"I've fallen in love little cousin," he said simply, "and I intend to have her anyways," he licked his lips and smiled cruelly, "You don't have any use for her don't you? Assuming that she's a virgin by the look on her face, since I couldn't" Gaara tensed; how the hell did he know what was his business with the Succubus? The only signs that revealed their intimacy was…oh hell no…that whore did _not_ show those hickeys off to the people…above all unholy things from the sky to the grounds. Kakkoii cocked his head and smirked,

"Yes cousin," he murmured silkily, "You must have had an entertaining time with her didn't you?" Gaara's erupting snarl was his only reply as the light-colored boy moved back and took position into a defensive stance. His brows twisted up in puzzlement when he noticed that Gaara had not budged from his posture,

"Backing down so quickly cousin?" he inquired, the redhead dipped his head down and glowered at his relative,

"You know I never back down from a fight," he said calmly and held up a finger, "on one condition," he announced, "that we fight with spells and bare hands, claws and fangs, no tricks," he held his gaze steady. Kakkoii hesitated for a split second, before sheathing his weapon and his fingers glowed with blue crackling supremacy,

"Let it be done," he simpered and without a warning, he lunged and shot out a laser beam of sparking energy straight for Gaara's face. He ducked and streaked back swiping his now-foot long claws out catching Kakkoii by the cheek slicking a piece of flesh off, his cousin cursed and used the sleeve to wipe the blood off,

"Smart move cuz," he grinned, "I won't fall for the same thing twice," he disappeared and both demons clashed in mid-air with a spectacular crash of two rocks clashing together. In less than an instant they separated in a bright flash of light and collided against the marble pillars with a deafening roar as Gaara launched himself back in the air, his maw gaping open as his lips pulled back, fangs elongating well past his bottom lip and ready to plunge into his opponent's jugular. In defense, Kakkoii barked out a spell of ice and clapped his hands together drawing them open to form a scabbard of ice, with those, he flung them at the prince who twisted his body and slipped right between each of them, his back supported by the forever ready sand instantaneously transforming to a wall of spikes flew with deadly accuracy skimming barely past Kakkoii's neck, he glided like a fish between the volley arrows and blazed out an arm encased with ice whipping it away and managed to plunge the tip into Gaara's shoulder piercing him to the wall, blood wept from the would tainting the ice, coloring it a crimson, bloody red.

A shudder passed through the boy's body and he howled in wretched pain lashing out with his sand and flung his cousin away from him leaping onto it and soared toward him, claws out and scored a gaping abrasion across the challenger's chest. Kakkoii bellowed and daggers the size of a chair circled around his entire body creating a shield of barbs. With all his might, he swept his arm in an arc and the entire set shot with lightning speed at Gaara; this time…only several of them missed for they pierced through the wall of sand and struck his body stabbing through his arms and stomach, cleaving into his thighs and spilling rivers of blood eating through the pillar he had slammed into. The attack was great for about a hundred of those knives pierced his body and only a few and failed to meet its mark. Surely no creature but an emperor himself could ever survive that but he did, Gaara was able to thrive through the hit but not without the cost. Blood lipped past his lips and he coughed out another gruesome clot. Panting, Kakkoii felt his knees give way and hit the ground; that was his last shot, he had used up the remains of his chakra, and how the hell did that brat managed to live through that? Impossible!

"It isn't that hard cousin," Gaara, in all his injured, bloody glory, had the iron will of stand in front of his cousin, a fist drawn back, glowing cherry red, hot as embers from a fire, and with one mighty punch, sent him flying to the bared window killing the glass and breaking through the metal bars, with a snarl, he flew at him, plunging his claws into Kakkoii's stomach and with a terrifying yank, dragged out the intestines, dripping with blood, and flung them away breaking bone. The boy screamed with the blinding pain, an earsplitting shriek that cracked apart two more glass windows and shook the entire hall with its shrill call. With another glowing hand, Gaara thrusted his hand into his cousin's chest, wounded his hands around his still erratically beating heart; and crushed it still inside. Kakkoii's eyes rolled up and he vomited out blood all over the floor, his body hunched over as the prince released him, letting him fall to the floor, then placed his hand onto the lad's back,

"My apologies dear cousin," he murmured softly, "but it seems that you started this fight and I came out the victor, now, you must pay your price," his voice intensified to a bellowing roar that shook the palace to its roots,

"Know your place!" he ignited the bomb and Kakkoii exploded, his flesh sizzled and his organs splashed onto the walls already dripping with blood staining it even more.

The guests, hearing the explosion, hurried to investigate and skidded to a shock; guts, intestines, death and the ever fatal aura of Gaara standing in the middle of the mess, covered with blood and fallen bits of entrails, his jade green eyes shining with victory.

He had won…the girl was now completely his to take…his lovely, lovely prize.

Hinata hastily casted a quick look around her bedroom, and jumped right out the window shimmying down the pole, clambered over the walls; she have had enough with that prince! And to think that he had ever liked her at least! Never again! She was going to get out of this place, maybe find some sort of place to stay and look for a job somewhere in Sunagakure; it shouldn't be that hard should it? Leaping nimbly down and suddenly, she slammed into someone and a black cloth was thrown over her head muffling her screams, a voice whispered huskily into her ear,

"Little girl trying to run away huh? Well then, you just made our job easier so why don't you have some fun with us before you go anywhere?" with a hearty, evil chuckle, the guy and two of his companions dragged her away, leaving air holes in the bag. Her terrified cries were muffled as Hinata felt someone inject a needle full of sedatives into her arm shutting off her screams as her eyelids slid shut.

Gaara…Gaara…**GAARA!**

**Ugh that Gaara really had to go for the kill didn't he huh? If you want me to post another chat box for the next chapter just to lighten the mood…please tell me in your reviews on what you think of this!**

**Thank you!**

**~Fictionpadfoot**


	26. Chapter 26 Unexpected Reunion

**Chapter 26 Unexpected Reunion**

**I know this chappy was short but it's a BIG SHOCKER…guess who asked for Hinata to be kidnapped? **

Kakkoii was dead, and he had emerged triumphant, standing proud and gleaming with blood; he had fought so hard for that wretch…why? Why did he kill for her? Where was the satisfaction in that?

And what was she to him? He had skimmed through his cousin's mind and read his thoughts: the boy was fascinated by the fact that Gaara was actually interested in Hinata and had decided to take her away from him, make her his once and for all. But the unanswered question still burned in his mind...why did he struggle so much and so hard for _her? _D-did he _love _her? And if he did do all this for her, she had better be grateful because it damn hurt too! He thought of her as an exquisite game to be involved in, to have her heart no matter what the price was. But, during the time he was chasing after her, hurting her, he had formed a bond that he had never expected to make. Now he knew for certain that cared; cared about her.

Chikao rushed out from the crowd and intervened in time to refrain his nephew's body from eating the ground. The boy's head lolled limp as he struggled to remain concious,

"Hinata," he gasped, "f-find her…please," he moaned and Chikao allowed him to slip from his arms and slide to the floor, his torso curled up like a shrimp on his side, eyes shut, breathing ragged…disturbance and murmurs of disgust filled the vincity of the room until Chikao growled in exasperation,

"Enough I want silence!" he glared at the crowd, "I need quiet," his honey colored orbs scanned the entire room grimacing at the cracked walls, hole-embedded; pillars on the verge of collapsing on them, and the unending spatters of blood, guts and gore.

From what he had gathered, there had obviously been a fight to death and Gaara had staggered out of the scuffle and the victor had came out…obviously not unscathed, but with that proud smirk on his face seconds before he fell. And who indirectly made them do this? Only once answer conjured up in his mind and he couldn't help but crack a small smile; Dear Lord she did wonders to the two.

And speaking of Hinata, where is she? He hadn't seen her ever since she had suddenly fled from the ballroom. A feeling of dread filled the pit of Chikao's belly and, picking up Gaara's body, he casted a quick glance at his relatives and announced with finality,

"The celebration is commenced, you may all take your leave," not waiting to see if they have all dismissed themselves, he pivoted on his heels an took off for Hinata's room finding it locked, reared back on one foot and kicked the door open with an almighty crash. He nearly doubled over when realization finally hit him; she had disappeared.

Hinata groggily blinked open her eyes and found herself tied up on a table, gagged. It was as if the plates were set and she was the main course. She struggled with the thick ropes hat bonded her wrists together and circled around her hands pulling them behind her back so that she was lying on her stomach rendering them useless. A boisterous sound of laughter echoed loudly across where she was and the door banged open. In walked a guy with a lock of blonde hair flung over one of his eyes, on each of the palm of his hands, a mouth with a long tongue protruded out of the mouth filled with rows of teeth, the fair-hair boy gave a rough shove at a another male with a long, black saber with two pointed fangs, his shoulder-length hair carefully groomed back so that it left his forehead free the breathe,

"You're a bastard Hayden!" the one being pushy, Dedaria grinned and gave his friend a hard jab with his elbow,

"Bastard? Me? Why that should be you!" Hayden bends over and gags clutching his gut, "And that freaking hurt man!" he rubs his sore abdomen and his eyes catch onto Hinata's,

"What a pretty little thing," he leers and laughs," Seriously that Hyuga really has good taste in women," he licks his lips hungrily, " I wonder, " he mused, "whether he'll let me have a taste for her blood" a deep voice boomed out, "Hayden this wasn't our agreement," with a curse, the Ataksuki stepped away to reveal someone none other than Neji Hyuga himself…and all Hinata could do was stare like a moron she was….Neji….requested for her?

W-what the hell is going on?

**You're probably wondering why the hell would Neji do something like that right? And under **_**who's**_** orders do you think he did this? Confusing right yet you're going to have to suffer the wait until tomorrow! And to those who requested for a love triangle...well...you've earned yourself one and I'm sure it's not one any of you would expect...**

**Happy reading!**

**~Fictionpadfoot  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27 CBox How to Buy a Hamburger

**Chapter 27 Chat Box: How to say Hamburger**

**Another chat for you guys! I hope you find this one very familiar…from an old movie…**

**~Fictionpadfoot, "Alright peoples as you know…Chikao maybe old and wise but when it comes to saying English…(I translated what they're saying from Japanese to English) and so when it comes to speaking English, he's pretty fluent…but there is only **_**ONE WORD **_**he CAN'T say!**

**Hamburger! Lol I totally died laughing when he told me that.**

**Chikao, "Now, now there's nothing wrong with me having trouble with trying to say that word," (Snicker) Fictionpadfoot,**

"**Whatever you say Chikao, but I want to try to teach you how to say it…okay?"**

**(Shifts uncomfortably in his seat) "Try me," he insisted, "I'll bet you a thousand ingots that I can say the word,"**

**(Grins and holds out my hand) "Deal," (We shake on it)**

**Fictionpadfoot… (Sits down in a chair facing Chikao and directs the camera at the advisor's face) "Say I would like to buy a hamburger,"**

"**I would like to buy a humbugger," Chikao struggles to pronounce it correctly.**

**(Giggles) "Say it again...Ham-bur-ger,"**

"**Am…buagua," the advisor snorts angrily and grounds his teeth,**

"**HAM-BUR-GUR****,"**

"**Hyummbaga," Chikao's tongue does some sort of weird twist**

"**HAM…" I split it into sections,**

"**Am," Chikao bites his tongue,**

"**BUR.."**

"**Ur,"**

"**GUR…"**

"**Gua,"**

"**Hamburger,"**

"**Huambuagua," Chikao snaps in irritation and wrings his hands, "oh I give UP!" he stands up abruptly and flings a hundred dollar bill onto the table and stalks away.**

**I snicker and pick up the dollar bill holding it to the light and then let out an ear-piercing shriek,**

"**You bastard Chikao!" I howled rushing out the door waving the bill around my head, "You gave me a counterfeit! Oi! Give you big cheat!"**


	28. Chapter 28 Traumatizing Memory

**Chapter 28 Traumatizing Memory**

**Umm…another thing that _might _shock you…Neji…Hinata…umm…a traumatizing past for Hinata since she was like what? Fifteen? When that happened? And yes I will embarrass Gaara once again for all it's worth in the next few chapters and I WILL guarantee that this story will go past forty! Yay for me! I hope that it's going to be the longest story in Fanfiction…lol tell me if someone surpasses me…**

Gaara blinked open his eyes and wretched himself away from his uncle's supporting arms despite his protests and staggered to her bed trembling, his mind frustratingly blank as he tried to reach her but found their connection cut off. Then all of a sudden, a blinking racket of pain struck his mind as he howled and doubled over retching out bile and clutching his head, claws digging into his flesh,

"NO…No!" Hinata!" he roared again as Chikao rushed for him bellowing out to a servant to drag Chiyo into the room and tugged his writhing nephew over to an empty basin allowing him to cough out a clot of blood and bile, his long fingers griped the sides of the rim of the drawer so hard that the marble dented and whined from his strength.

Seconds later, in flashed Chiyo as she grabbed Gaara's head and twisted him to face her,

"You poor thing," she murmured using a wet cloth to dab at his face and, kicking the protesting advisor out, stripped the boy of his blood stained clothes and refreshed him with a new pair,

"Thank you grandmother," he murmured and all the old lady could do was stare in complete astonishment; since when did Gaara _ever _thank anyone for doing anything for him? Certainly not something this trivial,

"Y-you're welcome Gaara-sama," was all she could mumble before patting his cheek and was about to seat him onto Hinata's bed when he pushed her aside shaking her head,

"We must find Hinata first," he coughed, "Someone has kidnapped her, that wretch!" claws fisted the hems of the comforter stabbing into the soft down,

"No Gaara you must not move right now!" the elderly nurse was plucking out each of the knives that had sunken deep into his flesh, the redhead snorted angrily but held still as he averted his eyes away from his grandmother, letting out an occasional hiss as they were pulled out of his skin. When the nearly frustrating process was over, he slipped back on his shirt and, giving a shake of his head raking his fingers quickly through his maroon colored hair, strode out the room to meet with his uncle,

"Uncle get dressed into a merchant's attire and let's go," Chikao's eyebrows furrowed,

"Where are we going?" he asked as Gaara pulled out sand tainted clothes from a wardrobe and slung them over his shirt as he tossed the advisor his own outfit,

"To get back that fool who managed to get herself captured," Gaara slipped on a dusty robe that reached all the way to his feet; he absolutely hated this type of costume that made him look like a deranged monster dragging his feet on the ground, but under certain circumstances that involved going into enemy territory, he had to dress as a lower class; and if anyone else beside his uncle and himself had found out, word would spread all over the place and he would never be able to live it down.

"Now? At this time of the night? You don't even know where Hinata is at this moment! For all we know, she maybe even dead right now!" Chikao let out a startled exhale of breath as Gaara slammed his uncle against the wall, his hands fisted the collar of his shirt,

"She. Is. Not. Dead. Got it?" he snarled furiously, his green orbs turned black, darker than the night itself. His uncle held up both hands, palms facing toward him,

"Alright, alright I apologize," he said and the demon let go spinning back around to chinch a knot over his waist and toss in a few quick trinkets such as china plates carefully wrapped in a bubble package and a few valuable herbs all safely tucked away inside a plastic bag, set them all carefully into a sacked cloth, and slung the entire thing over his shoulder. Chikao crossed his arms as he inspected his nephew's actions,

"And those?" he asked and Gaara rolled his eyes,

'We need a reason for going out into another city or whatever don't we? Now get dressed and be quick about it," he touched his fingers to his lips and transported himself off to his room,

"Druma Kopa," he whispered and the image of Hinata appeared onto the transparent surface of the water; she was bound and gagged, her eyes wild terrified. From what he could analyze, she was in some sort of cave surrounded by walls of solid rock. A scream blasted his over sensitive ears as a menacing figure towered over her, reaching for her body,

"NO!" he roared and swiped at the glass basin sending its contents clattering to the floor shattering the glass. Breathing heavily, Gaara, taking a deep breath, the prince whispered a spell and twirled a finger making the entire mess swirl away into nothing. His uncle poked his head in, fully dressed in practically the same, itchy outfit,

"Ready?" he scratched at his arms grumbling, "Damn it to the blackest pits of hell how I hate these wooly things!" he noticed the boy smirking at him and glared irritatingly, "What do you find that is so amusing huh boy?" still gloating, Gaara flipped the robe inside out showing the insides lined with rich satin so that the itching wouldn't vex him; no wonder why he hadn't also complained. Chikao growled softly and cursed: annoyed and slightly envious that he hadn't thought of that idea. Shouldering his own pack, he twisted on his heels and strode out the room leaping out the window and struggled not to start furiously rubbing his arms, which was starting to prick from the rough fabric. Gaara snickered at the sight and lifted his wings; he was extremely proud of them; pitch black with white streaks highlighting the edges and the insides. With his advisor at his side, streaked over the palace and with a map planned out in his head, winged west for the mountains just as dawn started to peek over the edges of the hills welcoming the warmth of the rising sun as he made his way toward the mountains; whatever was ahead, whoever got in his way, looked at him wrong, he'd destroy…no more mister nice guy…heh,

And since when was he ever nice?

Hinata lay there shell-shocked as Neji made his way over to her, letting his fingers gently slid over the line of her jaw, watching as she trembled with fear at his touch,

"Little cousin," he murmured softly, "Do you know how much I've missed you? Fate must have tied our ribbons of destiny together for they have brought you here at last," Hinata twisted her head away from his touch and snarled at him. Neji didn't even flinch,

"Feisty aren't you?" he bent and exhaled lightly on her neck,

"But you haven't forgotten how tainted you are haven't you?" Hinata paled visibly as the traumatizing memory struck her mind blinding out any other thoughts she had:

_He came into her room, naked from the waist up as he crawled onto her bed; abs gleamed under the icy moon,_

"_Come here cousin," he whispered, dusky orbs burned into hers as she opened her mouth to let out a terrifying scream when his mouth viciously descended onto hers, hands roaming over her slender body pushing her back against the headboard nipping along the sides of her neck, tongue seeking out hers as he caught her wrists in a bruising grip slamming them alongside her head and continued to devour her, ignoring her pleases and whimpers as Neji consumed her into his eternal flames of pleasure, nerve-wrenching pain, and hell. Save for her virginity, he hadn't taken it, but he had mercilessly ripped away her innocence with those wicked hands of his caressing her, touching her in all sorts…and all she could do was reluctantly open herself to him; in all manners of ways…._

Hinata blinked back tears as Neji paid his price to the Ataksuki, they snickered at him, flicked lecherous glances at Hinata, and retreated. Neji returned his gaze back to hers and said simply,

"Father is dead, and I have taken over…and now I've arranged for the two of us to be married."

**Any surprising facts that you didn't know? Well then, if it was…I hope you find some satisfaction in this one…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~Fictionpadfoot**


	29. Chapter 29 Escape from the Raptor's Eye

**Chapter 29 Escape From the Raptor's Eyes**

**I hope ya'll like this one because it took awhile to submit… and the longest chapter I've sent so far. And I'm sorry it took so long to send because the blasted school computer shut down due to some crazy electricity shock or something…but I've finally let you guys have it right? Now what crazy scheme is Hiromi up to now while Gaara is gone to find Hinata hmmm?**

Gaara squinted, regardless of his excellent ray of vision through the blasted swirls flaking over his lashes and blanketing around his wings forcing him to hastily tuck them beneath his cloak. Curses! He had never expected for it to snow so heavily right smack in the middle of spring, but damnit the weather must have gone whack because it fell onto his hood like hail in a summer storm. Still, he plodded on ahead, mouth twisted into a thin line of utter concentration. Except that absolute attentiveness snapped when he slammed headlong into a group of individuals with obscure, hooded, capes and rubicund clouds doting the shrouds,

"Bastard, watch were you're going," the guy the prince had bumped into snarled as he roughly shouldered Gaara aside nearly sending him off balance over the steep side of the mountain if Chikao had not grabbed his upper limb and steadied him. Furious, Gaara inspected the person, who had blundered into him and opened his mouth to send back a stinging reply,

"You stupid…" his retort was abruptly cut off when Chikao tightened his grip warningly; the plan was to avoid drawing any suspicious attention to themselves and as you know, people have an irritating habit of remembering things they shouldn't. Dedaria narrowed his eyes and shoved his face up to the prince's,

"Watch that fricken tongue of yours you nitwit," he snarled, "Else I'll cut it off and nail it to my bedroom wall as a trophy!" Gaara bit back another sharp reprisal and in all his demonic glory, sank sullenly to a knee and lowered his head; submissive,

"Forgive my stupidity sir," he said through gritted teeth, "It was my fault I had blundered so clumsily into you," the blond snorted,

"That's better," with that said, he gave a huff and managed to kick some dirt onto the redhead's face with a skirt of grimy snow before plodding forward, chortling along with his companions.

"Those buffoons don't even know who they were speaking so rudely to!" Gaara hissed as he snatched a thick piece of wool and mopped at the bitter cold stain on his cheek,

"Satan send him to the pits," he muttered and glared as his uncle chuckled in amusement,

"Well at least that shows that our traveler robes hide us well," he remarked to his charge as they continued to slog on, pulling the course fabric closer to their skin: above all things, demons absolutely hate, hate, cold weather or anything remarkably close to it, and summer was like bathing in a sauna which was forever longed for. Through the howl of the wind and the evermore flurry that blinded him every step of the way, Gaara had managed to detect a hidden grove of some sort made completely by stone worn away throughout time: icicles hung like stalactites over the mouth of the cave providing some shelter from the wind. Beckoning to his uncle, he made his way in the direction of to grotto and stopped in astonishment when a shimmer of magic shocked across an invisible barrier. The prince snatched his hand back when the volts whizzed to the area where his fingers had been seconds ago,

"Seems like someone doesn't want us to get in," he observed dryly, "And a weak shield like this thing won't stand a chance against me," the tips of his claws blazed as sparks of lightning ran off the slants. With a grunt, he lunged and plunged the entire width of his hand into the wall, clenched his fist and muttered,

"Gayaku!" Immediately, the mirage shimmered and shuddered at the impact as the charge's light expanded across the entire surface and the wall evaporated into mist dissolving away along with the wind, a simple, but perfect spell that required almost no effort to conjure, thought Chikao who shook his head; the simpler the enchantment was, the better. Without a moment's hesitation, the prince sauntered in and grimaced as a laser of pain lanced up the side of his head; ugh…Hinata, she's inside this cave. Staggering to the side, he slapped a palm against the wall and retched once again. Patting his back, the advisor monitored his nephew's movement as the link strengthened once again,

"Something wrong with Hinata?" he inquired softly. Gaara's sea-foamed orbs glazed over as he gasped out,

"She's hurt bad…uncle," he panted as another sickening wave rose and he vomited once more onto the side. Shakily wiping his chin, he straightened up, took a deep breath, and went on ahead…hold on Hinata; I'm coming.

Neji's fingers that were tracing a continuous line along Hinata's jaw tensed as he sensed the physical barrier outside had been broken,

"Well, well our privacy has been interrupted once again," he sighed as his lips stopped mid-air, inches away from hers. Pulling back and with one efficient heave, threw her pretty ass over his shoulder, touched the wall and with his Byakugan, breached the weak point in the far side of the wall, and with a single twitch of a finger, exploded the entire half apart,

"While your rescuers come to get you, we'll be long gone," he whispered softly into her ears, "say goodbye Hinata." But our little Hina's mind was furiously working out a scheme of her own: she had remembered something about plants that thrive and bud when snow is cultivates on the ground. The gardener of the Hyuga clan had presented her the brilliant, saffron petals that bloom bright, vivid colors even through the harshest weather. Veins in the area around her eyes bulged as Hinata fixed her eyes onto the vibrant plant right below her; blood churning as she clamped onto a finger and let the rapidly flowing drops of her own blood drip onto the vivacious petals watching as the tears of crimson splashed onto a petal tainting the flower red.

From what she had seen, the Crocus flowers grew abundant in the sides of the mountain as she let out a tiny trickle of blood dribble in either snow or flower; let Gaara smell her out, and by the time he found her, she prayed that she wouldn't be deprived of blood. Better not be a hindrance or he'll forsake her on this bitter, ice-driven rock.

Gaara felt the explosion and increased his speed, darting past man-made doors blowing each of them open with quick, brief bolts of fire, careful to mind the wooden poles propped up into the ground: the last thing he needed was to start an avalanche here. When he reached the last room, he drew his foot back and launched an almighty kick at the steel door splintering it in half immediately. To his dismay as he flew through the hole, another aperture had been already made on the outlying lateral of the chamber. The kidnapper had already intercepted Gaara's approach and had made his getaway. Growling in indignation, he spun around and slammed a rock hard fist onto the wall, the entire cave shuddered with that one punch and the ceiling trembled with the force sending pebbles clattering down,

"Gaara, there's enough potency in that single punch of yours to dismantle this all-inclusive fissure down to nothing, and it wouldn't help saving Hinata in anyway either." Chikao sighed while he watched as a light sheen of sweat glazed over his charge's forehead as his shoulders heaved from the effort. Sucking a deep breath, the prince unbent from his crooked posture; chin held high, his nose twitching as he inhaled once more,

"She's not far uncle, I can still smell her," his nostrils flared alarmingly, "Blood!" with a rumble that was growing to become a snarl, he leaped over a set of chains curled up into a knot and sped out the door skidding to a stop as the scent led to a single Crocus flower with a drop of tainted blood on it. Crouching, he picked off the petal and brought it close to his nose inhaling, opening his jaws, allowing the scent to whirl around his tongue; no doubt that was Hinata's…frustrated, he growled at the sky and with her bloody scent high in the air, tracked the source of the smell as a dog would to a deer, sprinting full speed ahead: she was close, very close and soon, he would find her and slaughter that bastard with his own bare hands.

**Back at the place…**

Hiromi carefully squeezed several drop of Vervain oil extracted from a Vervain vine and added it into the boiling pot of bluish and white liquid that held all sorts of things in it…the perfect mixture to compose the Love Serum: one-half of a split Yerba Mansa, half a leg of a White-flowered sage, a curl of Dwarf Winter, and a pint of a Succubus' blood which she had plenty of offer to; mix in the quarter of the moon, sprinkle a bit of Skull Cap, a dabble of Sylvetta or Wild Arugula would do, stir for exactly an hour non-stop and let it sit under the glare of the moon when its shape becomes a crescent. For more than four hours, the Succubus had scampered back and forth over to the garden to gather the necessary herbs to summon up the formula, after taking a peek into Gaara's forbidden library, after half an hour of leafing through the dog-eared pages did she manage to encounter several possible love spells that required absolutely no fatal damage to the caster and the victim. One simple enchantment contained numerous amounts of absolute concentration and with the help of certain herbs could its use be made. Choosing the easiest and least difficult spell she could find, Hiromi meticulously tore of the page, stuffed it into her bra, and slipped away; she could always patch it back before they returned. Tapping the worn paper with a claw, she drilled her mind to memorize the scribbled text, folded the parchment away, faced the circle of white stones she had laid out, held up her hands and sang out loud as the northern rays of the sun pierced the middle of the ring,

"ßΩ • †ç∂∆ • µç¥Ω • ∑†¥ • œΩ • § ∞ ¢ £ • ¡øø • øΩøßø" with her skill of tongues, she translated the text from her mind into her own language; loud and clear,

"Abba, Abba iichuii muuachkaii koskui sotarakichu tomou kou so transfyphielaiephes taka mou comou syk!" the dust ripples around the circle as the moon suddenly shone along with the sun, casting its low onto the circle. Slowly, carefully, she poured the entire pot into a hypnotizing swirl as the bleached rocks trembled and the swirl shone bright in the sky blazing onto the moon turning its features of a mesmerizing, spellbinding whirl of black and white. The moon shuddered and the wind picked up its howl whipping round and round the beam of light with spectacular force. Then with one more powerful blast of air, all was deathly still.

There, sitting neatly in the middle of the ring was a glass vial no bigger than half of your hand brimming to the top with a splendid burst of colors, alive and ramming along the bottle wallowing with power and the aura of giddiness that could have sent the love goddess herself reeling back. Gingerly, Hiromi cradled the decanter in her hands and gently uncorked the screw bring it to her lips; the scent of sweet jasmine swirled in her nose; and as you all know…jasmine was incredibly addicting to any creature of any kind and prevailing enough to make even a warrior bend to his knees, just the right treat for a certain demon to succumb to…right?

**Love Serum? Don't ask me where I found that word for I won't tell you but the mixture is my own! Mine! Mine! Mine!**

**Please enjoy this one and REVIEW! I know the last one wasn't all that pleasant so I hope this one would bring Gaara to shame and Hiromi for um…her…uh…oh I don't know…crudeness? **

**~Fictionpadfoot**


	30. Chapter 30 A Human's Sensual Hell

**Chapter 30 A Human's Sensual Hell**

**I'm sorry this one took so long to write because I was having a hard time thinking up this one and it took so freaking long to re-write…three times in fact! And to make matters worse…why don't I get paid for this? None of us authors are getting money out of this! But I think we just love your reviews and encouragements and that's probably why we struggle to post as much as we can for you peoples.**

Hinata sat stiffly onto a fur-felt seat, the bottom of her bare foot prickled as they were staring to thaw out from the cold; she had nearly drained a hand well of blood onto every patch of snow and every Crocus petal she could find scattered along the rickshaw path. Her abdomen ached where Neji had flung her chest forward, his shoulder met with her stomach and was jabbing at it the entire hour it took to climb down that blasted mountain. On the nethermost of the alp, a group of servants hoisted her up into a carriage drawn by a pair of mustangs, throwing over the silk curtains and slid the door shut. She felt her torso lurch forward as a resounding crack stung the air and the wagon rolled onward rumbling among the fist size rocks continuing down the mountain. A sense of panic struck her chest as realization hit her; how was Gaara supposed to be able to reach her now? A solitary tear slid down her cheek as the corked feelings of vulnerability unbolted themselves and she looked away to the window, refusing to let the vile Hyuga that sat across from her see those tears again.

Unfortunately, he detected a pain-wracking emotion slid from her cheeks and reached out to wipe then away only to be repelled back as Hinata furiously rubbed the tear away with a sleeve. Neji pulled away and neatly fold his hands together,

"Don't be upset," he alleged; misinterpreting her reason for crying, "Your father was a man of great influence and had an iron fist for his clan," his gaze skimmed over her smooth cheek bones, "and I intended to learn everything I could from him," Hinata snubbed his comment and averted her gaze from him for the rest of the ride.

Gaara's nose led him all the way back down the mountain and then her scent suddenly vanished,

"Either they had someone to pick them up or they grew wings and flew off," he sniffed disdainfully, "I'd go with option 2," Chikao dropped to a knee and fingered the muddy ruts made by a vehicle,

"They had someone to pick them up, somebody in a wagon run by…about a pair of horses…mustangs judging from their smell," Gaara wrinkled his nose at the pungent smell and unexpectedly, a smile graced his lips,

"Uncle," he said simply, "I have an idea," Chikao inwardly groaned; when the word idea came to meaning, it meant something ridiculously dangerous or approximately something that just won't work. Snapping open his wings, he caught the updraft and lifted himself into the bitter wind heading for the nearest village: perhaps those guys with cloud cloaks might have seen her, and it be a lovely payback visit from him.

The village of Hannatoga lay vast and abundant, swelling with the richness of the good and wealthy beyond compare. Descent was swift and concealing the wings was hesitant as Gaara rolled his shoulders and made his way into town curling a lip and forced down a well of disgust as the blonde's scent reached his nose; the smell stank of beer and booze mixed with the intoxicating scent of sweat; no doubt he was doing what…a prostitute of the village right now. Taking a sharp left, the prince encountered a wooden door barred and with a shoulder, barged in cocking his head and smirked at the sight; Dedaira was tangled with a chestnut hair girl, her kiss marks visible along his naked chest, finely cropped locks tussled as he stared in shock, eyes nearly bulging out in rage,

"Dude what the hell!" he exclaimed furiously, "What the hell is wrong with you? You fricken bastard!" he snarled and Gaara pulled back his lips into a menacing hiss that filled the thick air with the piercing sound of fear. The brunette screamed and cowered behind the man and Dedaira narrowed his eyes as he assessed the charge, his eyes glinted with diagnose,

"I know you!" he spat, "you're that jerk that crashed into me!" orbs turned to slits, "Hey wuss! What me to keep my promise and cut off that floppy tongue of yours for good?" the tongues emerged form his palms as they rolled out a lump of clay molded into a bird, with a smirk, he launched around a dozen or so of them directly at Gaara. The prince opened his mouth to deflect the attack and his uncle slipped in front of him,

"Let me handle this," Chikao's palms opened and a wall vibrated into front of them. The birds met the neon green barrier and exploded, shaking the partition with its explosion. The advisor grimaced but his fortification remained strong, patiently waiting for the next attack, a finger twitched and jolts of fireballs shot out of the barricade like lightening clashing with Dedaira's own bombs and another dozen or so of the hurdles zipped his way. Gaara's fingers contracted and his sand flew out of the wall smashing against the blonde's chest sending him flying and the girl fled out the door, her cries of fear echoed across the alley as the sand wrapped smartly around the man and lifted him into the air, beginning to apply a slow, constant pressure to his entire body making him wince. Gaara approached him and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at him,

"You know who you were speaking so rudely to now don't you?' Dedaira's face turned chalk white as he sputtered in shock,

"Y-you're the p-prince!" his bottom lip trembled as his eyeball rolled back, "w-what do you want from me?" he squeaked out, now shaking with trepidation,

"I want to know Hinata's whereabouts," Gaara demanded, Dedaira's eyes widened,

"Who? The cutie with the Byakugan?" Gaara slammed his fist inches away from the boy's cheek onto the wall making a fist-size dent onto the stone,

"Yes her," he implied heavily, "Where. Is. She." The fair-haired lad shrugged, still shivering,

"T-the Hyuga took her," his shaking increased, "H-he just paid us to k-kidnap her…t-that's all," he winced as the sand squeezed his figure all the more tighter, "P-please don't kill me!" he begged pitifully, "I-I won't tell anyone! I swear!" Gaara's hand opened as he faced it toward Dedaira, fingers curling. Childish tears wept from his eyes as he sobbed,

"P-p-please! Don't…" the prince's hands clenched and the sand exploded immediately and the spurt of blood stained the sand and the entire room saved for the charge and his uncle for a wall of Chikao's covered their bodies shielding them from the impact. Gaara blinked from the shock of the information given to him; Neji? Of the Hyuga Clan kidnapped her? Insufferable! But he absolutely hated her! So what made him want her back? Her father perhaps? No, that's bull; he despised her and sold her to Chikao for a sacksful of golden ingots. He ran a finger messily through his hair; damnit this thing was beginning to get more confusing than ever.

Neji watched as Hinata slipped on her Kimono; the little slip of white satin was almost translucent covering every inch of her body leaving the perverted images to the eyes and absolutely nothing to the imagination for the traditional dress hung to every single curve, from her breasts, her willowy waist like water clinging to her skin. Pearl black hair grown all the way to the small of her back and trimmed rippled like water cascading alongside her spine as she pulled the insides of her locks over her shoulders letting them rest onto her chest, the maids quickly, with light, distant touches, bushed her lips with a bit of this and dabbled at her eyelids with a bit of that. Sensing her dressing nearly completed Neji pushed away from where he was sitting, dismissed the servants and abruptly cornered her to the wall eagerly lowering his lips to hers. Hinata went completely stiff, unresponsive and he sighed and hooked her chin, forcing her to look at him,

"I will get what I want Hinata," he said softly, dusky eyes glimmered with lust. Resentment coursed within her body firing up her wit,

"I will NOT! Be yours and I was never!" she spat back with all the venom she could muster from those words. He smirked and slid his lips sensually in conjunction to her neck,

"I am the emperor of this clan and I will obtain what matters most," his breath trickled down her throat as his lips locked onto hers,

"And I want you," he murmured, Hinata shuddered and twisted her head away from her cousin,

"Leave cousin," she said somberly, "Leave and refrain from tainting me what-so-ever," even more quietly, "And I've found someone else already," Neji tapered his eyes at her, snatched her chin up and forced her to gaze into his eyes,

"You've found who?" he hissed, "There will be no one that you've found favor to, there will only be me and _me _only," Hinata whimpered as he yanked the strip of fabric from her kimono off her shoulder and sank his teeth onto the exposed skin rolling his tongue along with it, tasting, savoring as if her skin was a succulent piece of meat. She gasped as his arm gripped her thighs forcing her against the wall nipping away covering her throat with his bites reaching to her flushed lips enclosing his lips onto her lip gently biting her, softly, carefully, fingers clipped her waist trailing down like swells of water. Hinata bit back a frightened cry and pushed against him,

"N-no!" She cried out as she felt his hardness press between her thighs, "G-Gaara," she

Gasped as tears pricked the corners of her eyes, with a healthy snarl, Neji thrusted himself away and backhanded her face crashing her to her floor,

"Let that be a lesson to you," he sibilated furiously, "I've told you once not to call anyone else's name but my own and I will not tell you again," with clenched teeth, he stalked away angrily slamming the door shut. Hinata huddled against the wall, palm to her cheek; the wedding was only a day away and Gaara hadn't showed up. Helpless and whimpering, she could only wait and pray…

To any gods who are out there…save me from this hell.

**Hope you find poor Hinata as helpless as I do!**

**Happy Reading and please REVIEW!**

**I was reading this girls reviews and found that all 86 of them contained alot of complaining about how her character was a complete Mary-Sue...now i know what that word means but what is the meaning of Troll? And Flame? I'm sorry to have asked but i really wanted to know! **

**Please don't categorize me as stupid and I'm sorry to have asked!**

**~Fictionpadfoot**


	31. Chapter 31 Wedding Without the Bride

**Chapter 31 Wedding Without the Bride**

**I get the vibes that some of you people want to kill me for not updating sooner but I was getting the Author's Block! Gasp! The ultimate horror! I couldn't do anything but sit their staring at a blank page for two hours straight and read every manga I could find just to spark myself with inspiration! Sadly, I took this long until I found the right words to put this together….i am literally BRAINDEAD! No lie! So I'm not so sure what should go next in the next chapter…can you please pretty please with a cherry on the top help me! **

The proclamation of the Hyuga's wedding was sent off in a hasty flurry of preparations as people harried others to pull on their kimonos and load their wagons and armloads flooding with gifts of all sorts. Gaara had somewhat predicted this act as he passed a insignia dyed a brilliant splash of red and gold tacked onto a nailed pole rooted to the ground,

"Wonderful, just wonderful," he groaned as the bottom of his palm connected in contradiction to his forehead; a cousin announcing his marriage with his own relative, a curse to that bastard a curse!

Chikao stroked his chin as he surveyed the sign,

"We could disguise ourselves and sneak in again," he mused thoughtfully as his nephew gave another tortured grunt wondering why the hell did he take such extreme measures just to get that wretch back,

"The disgust of being a human being he complained, "I can't even get the stench of their smell off of me!" he snarled and snapped the pole sustaining the sign into splinters to prove his point. His uncle resisted a smile and touched the boy's shoulder bunched up with tension, "How about I pose as the priest? The one who will marry the two off, then when I ask…" he gave a startled yelp when his nephew bared his glistening fangs and clicked them inches from his face,

"She is not going to marry a bastard like him!" he hissed and whipped around stalking away completely furious and irritated at the silly human clothes that brought down his rand and authority tremendously…sooner or later, he'd have to go along with his uncle's blasted plan, and he did say to keep the both of them undercover didn't he? Well, he was about to blow it all and bring the wedding down.

A gong sounded, dull and flamboyant three times signaling the start of the wedding as a red carpet was unfurled down to the great doors of the temple, two pairs of girls dressed in complete sashes of white kimonos gleefully tossed rose petals into the garden-fresh air whilst two boys no less than the age of nine and ten in fancy suits colored red and with a cummerbund of black targeted along from the right shoulder, to the left hip trotted down the aisle producing on one pillow, a magnificent band of rings and the other, a diamond encrusted tiara . Once they children made their procession, twin pairs of trumpets lifted their trunks to the air and blasted a single note that rattled Gaara's ears forcing him to wince as he blended easily into the crowd. Neji leisurely crept like an attractive cat over the carpet, smoky eyes shining with victory, as he stood perfectly straight, waiting for his bride to arrive. Chikao, wearing an extremely infuriating beard took his place behind the podium casting an eye onto his nephew giving him a slight nod; he had made it, now it was his turn. Gaara lifted his head when the orchestra struck up the music and the conductor let his baton fall down with a dramatic sweep as the doors swung open and…. the bride herself paced out. What a sigh she was! Her kimono was a rich, deep velvet red long enough to skim past her ankles, the transparent glass shoe clinked softly against the floor as Hinata carefully made her way down the corridor, violet eyes darting here and there searching, searching. Gaara made a desperate attempt to make eye contact between them with futile efforts and he could only wait in frustration as she slid her arm into Neji's and listened as Chikao began his speech droning for about half an hour before lifting his head to the crowd and shouted out,

"Does anyone object of this marriage?" this was the prince's cue; to venomously object. His body surged forward as Gaara roared at the top of his lungs,

"**I OBJECT!"**

Hinata stared out in shock; that voice…I couldn't be…Gaara! Her legs took a step forward but her upper body was halted by Neji's vice-like grip fastened to her arm, his face an impassive mask of rage,

"And you are?" he inquired smoothly, the prince snorted and marched up the aisle taking hold of Hinata's other arm,

"She's mine," he hissed icily, "I've bought her fair and square and by your rules of flesh trading, therefore, she is my property," his crimson orbs dug into the Hyuga's dusky, gray eyes as the two men glared for what seems like eternity before Neji tugged Hinata out of the prince's grip,

"Lies," he spat shaking with uncontrollable fury, "my uncle would never do that! He loved his daughter like she was part of his own flesh!"

"Then what of this mistreating?" in quick succession, the demon pulled up the girl's sleeves concealing the ancient scars and bruises that marked her skin. A murmur arose from the crowd as people exchanged looks of horror; the king beats his own fiancé? Preposterous! Neji's eyes nearly bulged from the effort to look tranquil as he saw that he was losing the support of his people, he drew Hinata to his body,

"I would never do such a vile thing as this nor would her father do so either!" he stared at Hinata, "Tell them my dear, tell your witnesses the lies this fool is spouting out," Gaara snarled and with a mighty yank, snatched the bewildered girl from her betroth and into the protection of his body,

"As I have said and I don't like to repeat myself, this girl is my possession, she was never yours," he pulled back his lips into a nasty grimace, "or if you want I'll abide to your filthy human customs and accept your duel if you have the nerve to irk me about," Hinata clutched her head in her hands; never had she thought she would be in the middle of something like this! She pitifully tugged onto Gaara's sagging sleeve,

"S-stop t-this…p-p-please…?" her breath hitched as his tremendous heat overwhelmed her sense of smell heightening it as his powerful arms angled her body closer to him. The prince glared furiously at the man standing in front of him, letting out a low growl as the air went deathly still,

"Boy, you don't want me to kill you," he said softly; this wasn't turning out as well as he wanted, he had in mind to kidnap Hinata and escape but seeing that was impossible, reached deep into his robe and pulled out an needle lodging it with blinding speed into the side of the Hyuga's neck before he could even blink, his mouth slightly open with astonishment. Immediately, with a flick of his arm, Chikao casted out a spell of powder that drifted over the entire village saved for Hinata and Neji that had them frozen on their feet, forcing their eyeballs to train onto the front,

"Listen all of you!" Gaara roared as the final sips of liquid seeped into Neji's body, "I've injected the truth serum so that you may witness for yourself whether I'm lying or not," turning to the stunned Hyuga, he queried roughly, " did you and your father abuse Hinata when she was still at a tender age?" automatically, Neji nodded,

"Yes we did, it was enjoyable seeing her pain expression," the crowd, their lips rather unstuck, let out a horrified gasp,

"And did you attempt to seduce and molest Hinata when she was young at night?" Gaara demanded, his rage nearly overwhelming him as he struggled to tamper the feeling of rage. Neji didn't even hesitate,

"I didn't give her a chance to protest, it was the feel of her skin and her vulnerable innocence that drove me to caress her," he continued in a somewhat of a smug tone, "and she seemed to respond to it so I continued, driven by lust and the desire to put myself into that little body of hers," Hinata felt the prince stiffen and she too, felt her body grow bitter cold; no, how did he know? Oh god…her face flamed up with the memory,

"And did you torture her into appealing you? To make her as your love slave?" Gaara's tremulous flurry of questions never ended as his mouth spewed out reservations and like an obedient slave, Neji had answered every single one of them truthfully, and every blunt, honest answer was like a slap to Hinata's face as she felt herself shrink back in utter embarrassment as the charge's face stayed unnaturally set in stone, hard, expressionless, refusing to give anything away. By the thirtieth or so question, Neji's eyes rolled back showing his whites as he collapsed onto the floor, unmoving…the wedding had officially ended as the demon released the villagers out of their ice barriers, cradled Hinata in his arms, lifted their wings, and took off for home…the entire trip uncomfortably silent as Gaara's quiet anger continued to cultivate until he flew into his chambers and tossed her onto his very own bed, pointing a wickedly long claw at her he said with a staggeringly curt voice, full of command and unsympathetic swirling behind his head,

"Take your clothes off."

**I'm not very sure if I'm planning to have them do "it" yet but…we'll see….maybe?**

**AND MAYBE NOT!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	32. Chapter 32 I'm Going To Get Some Bust!

**Chapter 32 I'm Going To Get Some Bust!**

**Kind of a filler-in but I think this one's going to be interesting! I mean lol Hiromi has turned into Hinata's friend advising her how to get some…you know…that…**

**I hope you like it!**

Once more Hinata found herself staring at him a moronic shock; what. The. Hell. Was. He. Going. On. About? When she finally managed to find her voice, it came out with a mortifying squeak,

"Are you crazy?" she hissed completely bewildered and caught off guard. The charge's face remained impassive,

"I meant every word I said. Take. Them. Off," his brusque implication was clear; she could feel the heat rush up past her neck skimming over her cheekbones. In pure spite, she yanked an obscure, lengthy cushion and wrapped her arms around it pulling it to her bosom, her bottom lips stuck out in a pout; her cattish attitude struck Gaara as _odd _and resentment flared into his body he considered that sulk; what was she thinking? He wasn't use to being defied like this, and definitely not from some wretch like her!

Bending over the bed, his nose practically touching hers, he snarled softly,

"You shouldn't try to tempt my patience little girl, you've known clearly enough of how well I can snap at anytime of the hour," her eyes flashed for a split-second before Hinata felt a torrent of relief and exasperation flood into her mind; he was hiding his liberation for her under that mask of impudence, not very clever is he?

"Making someone to repeat himself isn't very attractive," he growled and Hinata felt a huge piece of ego remarkably chip off of her rapidly declining self esteem as she felt Gaara's warm breath inch closer, and closer to her lips…almost…her breath snagged as she felt her lashes fuse together… _what the hell! _Something inside her woke her out of her delirium bringing her back to her thoughts just as the prince's lips were about to descend onto hers,

"Ooh n-no you're n-n-ot g-g-going to k-k-k-iss me!" she scampered back not before smashing the pillow into Gaara's face tipping him off the bed sending him falling flat on his ass,

"What the hell was that for!" his snarl bounced off the walls as the highly offended prince rubbed his ass giving her a filthy glare…all of a sudden, a slickly sweet smell flooded his senses…the luscious, desirable sweet smell of…of…jasmine, an exceedingly addicting smell like tobacco…it was like a demon's personal drug…sensual yet full of fiery pleasure all at once when scented. That drug was the one and only thing that made any creature lose their sense of any rational thought completely. The door creaked open just as Hinata managed to dive behind a thick stack of pillows before the wood slid vulnerable and Hiromi's head poked in, a hand delicately grasped a miniscule jar in one hand,

"Gaara-sama?" she whispered out in a low, musical voice as a low moan slipped out of the charge's lips his spine curled up in a fetal position onto the floor, a flickering smirk of triumph alighted onto the Succubus's cupcake lips as she set the jar softly beside Gaara's head bending over him until her hair hung in front of her face creating a veil of golden locks secreting both of their faces in her hair. Hinata trembled as she craned her neck in an almost neck-breaking manner trying to perceive what was going on…her mind raced furiously just about forcing her legs off the bed and pouncing onto that wretched Succubus; how dare she!

Gaara let out another tortured moan as someone's affectionate lips caressed his; god that felt freaking good…oh…crap, the lining around the area of his pants tightened. He cracked open an eye…who the hell…Hinata? The around the figure was completely blurred out but her quick, light, shivering touches, burned every single fiber of his body, Satan alive she was completely going to kill him… and this was just a hand!

Her wandering fingers slipped down his shirt, quickly undoing the buttons and slipped his plaid top cleanly off….

"HINATA!" an icy dose of water hit her full on the face shaking her out of her reverie…

Gaara stood over her, an empty metal bucket swinging in his hand. She gave a cry and rapidly blinked water out of her lashes giving the prince a dirty glare,

"W-what w-w-was t-t-that f-f-for!" the douse of water was freezing cold and she was incredibly sleepy damnit! Hiromi hid a smile behind a cough and that earned another filthy glare from the enraged teenager. She had been sleeping perfectly at sound during the ride back when _that _kind of dream struck her with the force of a bulldozer! And God that smirking brat was going to die! She didn't give a damn what his rank and authority was but he disturbed her much needed sleep and was going to pay! The demon brat gave her a leering glare and snorted staring shamelessly at her too small chest,

"Not even a B," he muttered, ignoring Hinata's confused expression, pivoted neatly on his heel and stalked away,

"W-what did I say?" she murmured, bewildered, Hiromi chuckled and flowed over to her side,

"What your guy is saying," she chuckled placing a hand gently on Hinata's shoulders, "is that you don't have enough bust," the Hyuga glanced up at her,

"B-bust?" she stammered, her face turned beet red when the truth dawned to her,

"T-t-that p-p-p-pervert!" she squeaked out indignantly, her thin arms wrapped around her chest as she glanced down at her chest, secretly hoping to find a bit of cleavage; nothing. Seeing her dejected look, Hiromi couldn't help but give some girl advice,

"You've just have eat more," she said and I have this thing that will make it grow," Hinata's eyes widened as she glanced up at the smiling Succubus the D-cup size breasts,

"C-can you?" she breath out…for years she had been clandestinely longing for her small chest to perhaps by magic, instantly grow bigger so that she wouldn't have to stuff socks into her tank top in order to make her chest puff out. But she hadn't been doing that too often and Gaara had noticed her many sizes too small chest and his crude remark had smarted her. Seeing Hiromi's own chest made her want to hide; of course Gaara wouldn't like her! What was she thinking!

"Can y-you h-h-help me?" she whispered, feeling completely like a fool, Hiromi grinned and pulled her to her room,

"Come with me! We'll make that bastard's eyes pop out when he sees you tonight!"

**I'll continue this on the next chapter kay? Because I need some more ideas before I get back to the main topic… anyways enjoy this!**


	33. Chapter 33 DDate!

**Chapter 33 D-Date?**

**I had intended to jot the first part up and immediately dive right back into the story: which I am currently doing right now. The last chappy was probably confusing to you readers and I apologize for that, but that chapter had been intended for Hiromi to cast the Love Serum when I decided to save that part for later and turned to entire thing into a dream, but Hinata's capture, that **_**was NOT**_** a dream so I hope you understand. I am continuing the story right now in this chapter so it is NOT a filler-in anymore but a link leading to the main plot…hope you enjoy Gaara making a complete fool out of himself!**

Hiromi had nearly, positively scraped Hinata naked out of any thin hair she had left on her bare body leaving her a translucent shade of light pink and feeling raw as a boiled egg. She then reached for a thick bottle of some kind of lotion that had a creamy, buttermilk looking color, dipped her slender fingers in it, and gently massaged the ointment all over the little girl's chest,

"An A-cup isn't it?" she observed with a sympathetic smile. Blushing, Hinata pulled back and tucked her Htun hair; which had grown down to the small of her back, over her shoulders so that it veiled her small breasts,

"C-cream w-won't help," she muttered, then another streak of crimson riled up her cheeks, "I-I've t-t-tried t-that already," the Succubus raised a brow and held up a digit,

"In that case," she answered, "wait here, I've got just the thing," she threw open her drawers and started rummaging through them, yanking out multiples of bras ad stacking them simultaneously. Holding it out to Hinata, she fitted the pads over the girl and, with some difficulty, fastened the ends together,

"There!" she exclaimed tugging Hinata's shirt over her head, "perfect!" Hinata glanced down her chest, feeling completely amazed yet at the same time, relevantly guilty as Hiromi spun her over to the full length mirror allowing the little Hyuga to see a sight dreamt of but never achieved; the pads had boosted up her chest size remarkably and by simply adding more than one padding-not socks- it had given the false impression of well developed breasts underneath her thin frock,

"I-I'll be l-lying i-if I d-did this…" Hinata murmured half to herself and the Succubus waved her uncertainties away,

"Oh go on and give it a try! It won't hurt anyone will it?" her piercing gaze stabbed at Hinata as she trembled, Hiromi grasped Hinata's cheeks and forced her to look into her eyes,

"You want to please Gaara don't you?" she said; deadpan. Despite the brutal flush that betrayed her feelings, the girl gave a jerk of her and acknowledged her thoughts. The corners of the Succubus's lips curled upward as Hiromi tipped her temple against the Hyuga's,

"Then for once listen to me, I know we didn't start off on exactly good terms in the beginning but why don't we start off on the right foot again okay?" her honey words felt consequently earnest and her gold wrought orbs fused into a such persuasive bullion swirl it made Hinata's head swim,

"O-okay," she whispered and managed a weak smile of her own. As if on cue, Hiromi's expression lighted up like the Fourth of July fireworks and she enveloped the startled girl into a fierce embrace,

"Oh thank you, thank you, and thank you!" her eyes bright, illuminating as Hiromi pulled back and clasped Hinata's hands in hers, "We'll do everything together! I know you don't have a girlfriend to take care of you here…" the Succubus pranced around in delighted circles, skidded to a stop in front of Hinata and did a mock bow,

"My name is Hiromi Kaneko, please take care of me!" the presentation cracked a small grin peeking from the Hyuga's lips and she shyly dipped her head,

"P-p-p-please to meet you H-Hiromi-chan, I-I hope w-w-e can b-be good f-friends," despite her stutters, a warm bubbly feeling broadened all the way down to the bottom of Hinata's curled toes as happiness leaked out of her; a friend! She had finally made a real friend!

But….will it last? Because, as a famous quote once said, _'One should rather die than be betrayed. There is no deceit in death. It delivers precisely what it has promised. Betrayal though…betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope.'_

"You should take her out sometime, as a plea of forgiveness," Chikao murmured to his fuming nephew as he watched as his charge impatiently drummed his fingers in staccato against the surface of the linen clothed table and snorted,

"Forgiveness? Uncle humor me, what blasted thing have I done to make her run away?" fist met the soft fabric and the porcelain plates rattled as Gaara gradually, carefully unclenched one finger at a time from the tightened fist, taking his time to let his fiery temper to cool; he really couldn't figure out what she was really thinking, her thoughts were always changing, and now they were nearly overwhelming him with happiness. His lips drew back for a split second before the grand doors to the dining room flew open,

"About time," he muttered and pushed his body up to a stand. Then did a double take, his jaw instantly unhinge itself in the process: god what the hell made those once minute tits of her bloom up to full grown so quickly? Magic? No, he couldn't detect even the faintest strands of the remains of enchantment departing her, then what? It certainly couldn't have grown over night...could it? His uncle, however, did a better job of keeping his astonishment under control for he coughed into a fist and quickly, with precise movements, managed to slip a piece of paper into the momentarily stunned boy's pockets without him aware of it, lifted his head and with a strained smile, guided both girls to their seats,

"Forgive my boy's frank manners. He is apparently, ah, a bit surprised," Hinata giggled at this; surprised was a bit of an understatement: that pervert nearly tripped over his own feet as he tried to assemble himself together,

"Yes excuse me,' he croaked, furious with himself; him! The to-be emperor! A complete, blubbering idiot! He wanted to kick himself, or better yet, kick that wretch herself! It was her fault he was acting this way…all red in the face… the dinner proceeded, without a single word or a crude comment passed around, only the quick clinks of metal utensils and the occasional scrapes of fangs scuffing the glass goblets accompanied by the ever ready orchestra warming up a pleasant background music. Gaara, however, kept a suspicious eye on the Succubus who was at the moment, whispering something to Hinata; since when did _they _become such good friends? Was that an overnight thing too? How odd. His fingers unconsciously grazed his pockets and a slight rustle of crinkling paper caught his keen ears. Discreetly, the prince, slowly tugged the paper out of his pocket, read the thing that was a ticket, glanced up, and gave an open scowl to his uncle who was purposely avoiding his gaze,

"I refuse to take her out! Much less to an open cinema!" he hissed furiously once they were in the hall,

"I wouldn't put it past you but you'd better pull yourself together and stop that perverse manner of ogling of yours," Chikao advised, "because here they come," Hinata and Hiromi were both passing by, still whispering to each other when the prince felt a hard elbow connect to his gut,

"Ow! What the…" he started when his uncle motioned to the ticket crumpled in his fist and glared at him; _do it or I swear to god you'll regret you never asked her out. _With a dignified huff, the redhead twisted his body slightly in range of Hinata's breasts and, veering his eyes away from the twin mounds, lifted his head to the Hyuga,

"D-do you want to go…with me to…." his voice trailed off making the rest of his sentence a mumble jumble of half strangled words. The girl's brow creased as she gazed up at him,

"E-excuse m-me?" she inquired, the prince shook his head, aware of his uncle's piercing gaze behind his back, straightened his posture, and stated his wish more clearly,

"Do you want to go see a performance with me tomorrow night," he managed to spit the judgment out with no trips this time. A hot flush rose onto the Hyuga's pale cheeks as she chewed on her bottom lip; now it was her turn to stutter,

"S-s-sure," she faltered and grabbed the Succubus' arm dragging her down the rest of the hall and to the West Wing; never in her life would she expect someone like Gaara to ask _her _out! Sweet Creator what was she going to wear now to a date like this?

Chikao gave his son an approving glance, then quickly ceased it to a glare,

"Now when I meant take her out, I meant to let her enjoy some city life… I don't want her to return complaining that you spent half of the time groping her breasts deal?" his nephew snarled and snapped his teeth together,

"I haven't gotten my fill ever since she took off for that bastard! A please uncle give me some credit, I haven't touched her yet," he spat bitterly and stomped off to his chambers ready to strip his clothes off and throw himself onto the bed rolling over to stare at the full moon glowing bright as a pot of molten silver: it was going to be a long night.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~Fictionpadfoot**


	34. Chapter 34 Intertwined Blood

**Chapter 34 Intertwined Blood**

**Hinata's date was suppose to begin from here but something told me that you might want to have a glimpse of the reason why Gaara's mom died…and it's a bit stunning…I spent two days trying to lessen the confusing part so you peoples won't get so puzzled that you'd give up but the date….well…just wait…**

Early before sunrise, when dawn peeked over the curtains of the mountains, Hinata was already wide awake by then, eyes slightly blood-shot from staying up so late during the long hours of the night fretting over tomorrow. The Succubus burst into her room and pounced shrieking,

"Oh my dearest Lord! What have you done to yourself? Your eyes have bags hanging underneath them and by Ona the Merciless you're your hair! It's as if you've dumped a carton of molasses over your head! Come! We must get rid of those dreadful things or Gaara will surely find a sight even worse than death!" with powerful fingers, Hiromi dragged Hinata by the forearm and half-dragged her to the Succubus' chambers locking the door and once, again, performed to long, meticulous, and excruciating hours of beauteous torture when suddenly, the prince himself sent the bared door splintering with one powerful kick, he crashed open the door, jade orbs glittering dangerously. Hiromi casually passed him a glance,

"Care to knock?" she sneered, the charge narrowed his eyes to slits,

"We need to talk **now**." He said, those eyes may have shaken even a stone to its granite but the Succubus' stood her ground and gave a toss of her golden locks following the prince out the blasted door giving Hinata a wave,

"I'll be back in a second," she said with a parting wink before slipping gracefully out the door and out of the Hyuga's sight. With a sigh, Hinata settled down in her reclining chair and stared at herself in the mirror; Hiromi had shaded the tips of her lashes with a thin coat of coal, black lining, and dabbled a bit of coral shell fuchsia on her pale lips. What was taking that girl so long? Hinata wasn't the type to be indifferent, and the nagging memory of using her Byakugan was beginning to egg her on the use it. Without a moment's hesitation, Hinata intertwined her fingers together leaving both her index and her middle finger up pressed consecutively,

"Byakugan!" veins once again branched from the area round her eyes, to her temples piercing through the wall in front of her. A veil screened the two figures, both tall and slender, though the Gaara seemed more finely developed in the regions of his torso, Hiromi matched his ideal subtly form perfectly as her curvy body was in position inches from the prince: a well balanced couple isn't it? The Succubus must have said something for Gaara grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him giving the impression of yanking her to him for a kiss. Horrified, Hinata withdrew from her spying and hurriedly turned her head away to grab the edges of the chair she as seated on and dig her short fingernails into it…her shoulders unconsciously shaking, arms trembling. She was completely silent when Hiromi returned, seeming more chirpy than ever from her encounter with the prince and went on with Hinata's priming, unaware of her friend's silence, picked up a brush, and went about burrowing the comb into the girl's long, thick hair admiring the texture,

"You have beautiful hair Hina, did anyone ever tell you that?" tears washed the little girl's eyes; besides the advisor, her long dead mother had been the one to comb through her daughter's waist long hair, crooning of it's beauty before her death had caused Hinata to cut all that picturesque locks away and burned. Angrily brushing the tears away, the Hyuga couldn't help but miserably have the urge to blame her mother; her father had complained about her existence: why the hell was she born? He had shouted. Why couldn't I get a boy? He had bellowed those words night after night. There were also absurd rumors of Hinata's mother bearing her with the help of a demon's blood, spoken but never said in front of her face…demon's blood…. demon's spawn,

"Hinata?" the Succubus' voice jolted her out of her reverie when her spine straightened and the sudden truth dawned onto her; her mother had bore her into the world with the help of a demon's blood! No wonder why her blood reacted whenever someone tried to draw her blood away! Wrenching herself away from the alarmed Succubus, she pushed past Gaara, ignoring his roar of protest, scurried down the halls searching for Chikao.

He was found to be in the library, content on sipping his black tea and occasionally giving it a cool blow to lessen the heat, a thick volume nestled between his thighs open to the middle of the story, a velvet strip of ribbon served as a bookmark tucked in the spine. He was in the interior of plotline when Hinata surge into the room, her face red, panting, wisps of hair stuck in her mouth Startled, the advisor set down his book and made a movement to get up but she shook her head and gestured for him to stay seated,

"May I help you?" he queried, cautiously aware of the air in the room suddenly turn icy. In quick, rapid steps, Hinata planted herself in front of the advisor and boxed his body in with her fingers grasping the arms of the chair,

"You know something about my birth do you?" her voice didn't waver but her arms did, it shook so hard the chair itself was rattling. Chikao sent her an disconcerted look, but pressed his lips together and feigned innocence,

"Forgive me Hinata but what of your mother?" the girl wasn't in the mood to play any word games; she was as irritated as the prince himself when he didn't get what he wanted,

"Answer me Chikao, I have a feeling that you were in this matter." Her lilac orbs dug into his as if piercing through his heart. Just in time, Gaara and Hiromi burst into the room both wearing a mask of confusion,

"What the hell is going on?" he asked tersely giving the Hyuga a glare,

"Oi! You just had to push me over why don't you!" his annoyance gave way to confusion when he saw the apprehensive aura like death itself hovering in the air combined with the case of bewilderment, seeing the sight of Hinata closing him his uncle…is she hitting on him?

"Uncle explain," he said brusquely and Chikao sighed in reply and rearranged himself in his seat,

"Hinata wanted to know the origins of your birth and how it had occurred," he said slowly taking his time to select his words, "And I think it's time you both know why you both are intertwined in some twisted way," he grimaced and raised a hand to sojourn his nephew form seething at the little female. But of course the boy had to snap,

"My business isn't for you to meddle in!" Gaara hissed; okay now he was irritated! That wretch! Who gave her the right to poke her nose into his business! If she keeps on poking that nose of hers into his matters anymore, he'll bite back! Folding his arms, he gave a final snort and returned his gaze to his uncle,

"Carry on then," he said gruffly. The advisor simply nodded and weaved his long fingers together resting them onto his forehead pushing out a forced breath,

"The truth to your mother's death, Gaara, wasn't exactly poison…" he winced as the youth sucked in a rapid intake of breath and plopped himself onto the couch across from his uncle, Hinata pulled herself onto the love seat adjacent from them both, and Hiromi dipped her head to the three and gently slipped out, closing the door behind her with a soft thump.

"Your mother's death was not necessarily because of the poison although she had been poisoned, but even so, the reason didn't lie in the toxin," the prince slammed his fist to his palm,

"I knew it wasn't true! My mother could've fought off that poison no matter what!" his sea-foamed orbs seared into his uncle's once again, "then what killed her uncle, tell me!" Chikao buried his fingers into his hair and gripped the locks, head hanging in guilt,

"The reason your mother died, was because the Hyuga clan stole some of her blood and gave it to Hinata's mother."

The room went deadly still, not one budged an inch. Until Hinata found her voice and whispered, trembling,

"M-My m-mother t-took some o-of G-Gaara's m-mom's b-b-blood?" Chikao gave a low moan rumbling in his throat and tugged at his short locks,

"Before each of you was born, Hinata's mother and Lady Kamiko were friends, always with each other. Yet Lady Kamiko never revealed her true form to your mother, although your mother had known the fact that Lady Kamiko had a very potential kind of blood, one that could prove to be a deadly weapon. But she never pressed for the answer and stayed allies with her until one day, Lady Kamiko was robbed of her blood and found out that it was given to Hinata's mother, for she was deathly ill, and human remedies failed to bring her back." The Hyuga shot a hasty glance at Gaara; he was stone still, every muscle on his body locked him on, face-registered disbelief. Chikao took a deep breath and pushed on ahead,

"Decades later, before you were born Hinata, Lady Kamiko was in her ninth month of labor with Gaara in her belly when a traitor, Ura, managed to somehow slipped in a vial of poison in her quotidian tea just before it was served to her. The poison didn't do the damage, although the emperor that thought that it was the reason and blamed it on the toxin but in truth, the fatal damaged lies with the heavy draught of blood taken from Lady Kamiko. The answer to how they did it was unknown but it had greatly weakened her chance for survival." a surge of shame coated Hinata's heart, and she covered her mouth, willing herself not the vomit,

"And why would the Hyuga take her blood?" Gaara's acid voice was cold as ice; he didn't even spare a glance at Hinata but fixed his eyes onto his uncle,

"Hinata's mother's egg didn't fertilize well enough during her monthly period and so the clan sent out spies all over the country or so I've heard to gather information in order to detain some of that blood," Chikao scanned his mauve orbs over to Hinata huddling in the couch, her arms wrapped around her knees rocking back and forth, eyes completely glazed over….the story had shocked her to pure disbelief; mother? Used a demon's blood to fertilize me?

Gripped fear and heart-wrenching trepidation drew its claws around her heart, squeezing it, tight; the prince would hate her eternity for this…

And the date? It obviously had been cancelled; and to make matters worse…

It will only be a matter of time before Gaara's rage overwhelms him enough to kill her once and for all, just as he had promised before.

**REVIEW PLEASE! TANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**


	35. Chapter 35 His Resolve and Her Anger

**Chapter 35 His Resolve and Her Anger **

**I know some people have been wondering why the hell made Hiromi befriends Hinata so quickly…like Zorbin Nejhin had said, "one day she suddenly went poof! And she was friends with Hinata," The reason why? It's all in this chapter.**

The prince was more unyielding than a board post as he sat with a rigid back facing his uncle. He couldn't even bear to look at the girl curled up into a knot two feet away from him, her head tucked into the gap between her drawn knees and her chest, hair hung limp over her arms, lifeless. Remorse for her wasn't even in his vocabulary anymore; that wretch's mother took _his _mother's life! Bastard! His claws elongated and clawed at the plush seat cover nearly ripping out the stuffing inside. If anything that ridiculous date his advisor had set up was officially canceled, not to mention any close relationship they had with each other was terminated also.

Guilt scrabbled bitterly at her heart and a whirlwind of thoughts whipped by like a tornado in Hinata's mind; god she was sorry, she was so, so sorry! Despite Chikao's sympathy, the only thing that knocked the breath out of her and turned her entire body to ice…cold, cold, bitter cold ice. Hinata had the sudden urge to reach her hand out and touch his face, to trace her fingers along those clenched jaws of that taciturn expression that disguised what she knew, was heart-breaking pain, the loss crashing back to him all over again. And she had known the comforts of a mother's love when the prince…had none.

Noticing a moment about to start, the advisor touched his fingers to his lips with a simple gesture of his leaving, and vanished locking the door behind him with a final thud. The room was silent once more; the two occupants unyielding, each refusing to move, frightened one will uncontrollably lash out, and the other…wouldn't do anything. Hinata, finally, regained enough of her wit to open her mouth to say something when Gaara lifted a finger and snarled bracingly,

"Don't speak to me, I forbid you to say a word," his harsh tone sliced through her as a knife though a curtain of velvet, making her jaws snap shut. Pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger and squeezed his eyes shut,

"G-G-Gaara?" the little scalawag's voice reached his sensitive ears. Hinata flinched when the prince cracked open one eyes and rolled it up to hers giving her an irritated glare,

"What." There goes that urge to touch him. Hinata shrank back for a second before blurting out her resolve,

"I-I'm s-s-s-s-s-sorry!" twin tears slid like crystal diamonds down her cheek…more slipped out her eyes and it nearly sent the demon's heart into a frenzy; the bits of his hardened armor was slowly, bit by bit…chipping off revealing underneath, his heart, laid bare and vulnerable for her to take. With a tortured groan, the prince precipitously reached out a hand, wounded his arm round her shoulders pulling her towards his body, crushing her to him, rocking her back and forth. He felt her sincere penitence and her unembellished sorrow that hurt him more than ever…her crying, when he made other females weep, they only cried out from the pleasure of him. Always cried from him…and never for him. Now this girl was radiating the feelings of pure guilt and regret, and the ever-overflowing emotion of fear that nearly drowned him in it. The girl's fingers clutched the folds of his shirt as he burrowed her closer to the powerful muscles of his torso as Gaara found himself murmuring unintelligible strings of coos that seemed to calm her down, though the tears kept on falling her breathings even out to shallow exhales and her erratic heart relapsed back to their regular pace.

The prince's fingers brushed away her tears as he patiently waited for her sobs to cease, hands moved in rhythmic, soothing circles round her back, the other fisted into her tangles of her hair tilting her head back to dry away the rest of her tears with his sleeve,

"Better?" he murmured softly. What was strange was that her tears had melted his heart for the moment, thawing him into a softy blob of jelly. Her bottom lip trembled and the look in her indigo orbs dissolved his insides into a pile of mush…and the freakin burn…oh Satan he burned as if on fire once more from just looking into those liquid eyes. A tingling sensation drifted up his spine as the prince lifted Hinata's face up to his, gently tipped her head back, watching as her lips parted slightly and saw a drop of her tears dangle on the bottom of her lips.

Slowly…oh so slowly…Gaara milked the moment for all its worth…and delicately dropped a kiss onto the Htun hair girl's dewy lips, tasting, savoring, melting, into those soft lips lingering, waiting for her response.

Hinata gasped as adrenaline rushed into her body churning her blood setting it ablaze. Her frame collapsed against his body as Gaara's fingers tenderly weaved into the locks of her hair; since when was he ever this tender to her? Waves of Ginger and Chocolate drifted into air mixing with her tears as the prince abruptly pulled back and stared into her eyes letting out a soft chuckle at the sight of her astonishment; impeccably exquisite! That crimson blush! Those wild, liquid eyes that seemed endless. Her slender body…she was no doubt, a lovely human full of emotions and determination…what a good little girl.

Pressing his forehead to hers, he whispered,

"If you're thinking that our date tonight is canceled, its not so hurry up and get ready," with another touch to her lips, he quickly scooted himself away and practically ran out of the door leaving Hinata to sit there shell shocked. Giving her a parting smirk, the prince cocked his head at her and looked at her chest,

"Do you really think that I'd like you for your breasts? I don't think so dear, and give me some credit, it isn't necessarily my fault the females keep on coming to me," with that said, he slipped down the hall, pleased to have the last word. Hinata looked down at her chest and found that the pads had suddenly disappeared and was dangling on the back of a chair and gave an ear-piercing shriek that rattled the door hugging herself; that bastard! He must have used magic to remove her pads! A furious blush heated up her cheeks as Hinata snatched the bras and flew out of the library rushing to her room slamming the door shut; that stupid bastard! How dare he!

The Succubus watched from her mirror, an angry scowl set on her face as she replayed the kiss as she folded arms tightly together, foot tapping the ground thoughtfully. She had meant to break them up, but it seems that her plan had only made their bond stronger. Staring out her window, Hiromi's mind was busy scheming up once more. A smile graced her lips as an idea made her smile widen even more…this time…it'll cost her life…but…if it'll make Hinata hate him…then it'll be worth it.

Now to put that wicked little scheme of hers into action.

Step One: become best friends with Hinata.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	36. Chapter 36 Hatching Plan

**Chapter 36 Hatching Plan**

**So i get the fact that some of you were wondering what the hell was that Succubus' plans to sabotage Hinata right? And get this: another character has been brought into play! Yippee! Lol I hope lemons are included in this one cause I was stumped for so long trying to find out how to find the words to shape this into a chapter. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Thank you!**

Night had fallen and Hinata was just putting on the finishing touches of her outfit to wear tonight: it was a soft, coal, grey cashmere that snugly hugged her curvy waist, the long-sleeves reached all the way down to her fingers, and had to be rolled up three times until they reached her wrists. She had decided to abandon the multitude of bras packed all together into one and discarded all but one making the once great volume of her chest, suddenly shrink in size. Wondering at the same time, where in the world did Hiromi go? She would give anything just to dress Hinata up like a mannequin.

Peering down the hall, Hinata padded over to the other Wing and gave the first door a timid knock,

"Enter," called the Succubus and Hinata obliged opening the door with a click. A horrified blush crept up her cheeks when she realized that her friend had barely snapped on her bra when the Succubus spun back around: but no in time to hid the rough kiss marks that doted upon her chest, underneath her neck, and on her shoulders as Hiromi hastened to slip a robe over her body tightening the knot round her waist and clipped the top together,

"I-I'm sorry," Hinata's jaws had flapped open-to her embarrassment- and now she floundered around trying to snap it back shut,

"No it's alright, really," the Succubus' lips seem to thin for a split second before her white, point teeth emerged giving her a brilliant smile,

"Do you want to ask me something?" Hiromi fumbled in a drawer yanking a comb through her long hair. Hinata hesitated, and then summoned up the courage to ask,

" W-where d-did t-those m-m-marks on your c-chest come f-from? D-did someone h-hurt you?" it was the perfect chance to launch into her plan, and she didn't even have to bring the topic up! Drawing out a downhearted expression, Hiromi chewed on the bottom of her lips, lowered herself onto her bed and stared at her hands willing tears to leak out of her eyes. Of course that little human fell for it for she rushed straight for the bathroom and emerged with a wad of tissues in hand handing it to her and sitting beside her on her bed,

"W-what's w-wrong? D-d-did I d-do something to y-y-you?" Hinata's voice trembled as she watched the Succubus dab her eyes gave her a sad smile, blushed and turned away,

"I-it's nothing," she murmured and saw the girl's head droop, "It's just that…Gaara's kisses hurt sometimes," when Gaara's name reached her ears, Hinata's head shot up,

"G-Gaara," she asked, her body wound up like a live wire. The Succubus focused her miserable looking eyes onto her so-called-friend,

"That's what happens when you play with fire," she said softly, "It bites back," the corners of her lips curved giving Hinata a mischievous, little smirk and patted her friend on the shoulder,

"You already know that the prince himself sleeps with many of us girls," her words rang eerily in Hinata's ears, "So what's the harm in sleeping with me?" the Hyuga struggled to control her covetousness. Envy radiated from her body as Hinata have Hiromi a quick nod with a jerk of her head mumbling,

"S-s-see you later," and stumbling out the door. Still smiling the Succubus dabbed the rest of her tears away and turned to a demon who lay, naked underneath her bunched up covers and gave him a sly smile,

"She fell for it?" he asked chuckling as he opened his arms to take the girl in, running a hand down her bare waist, quickly slipping off her robe, and pushed her back onto the bed sliding, unhurried, breathtaking kisses down her throat once again, making more marks on her neck as he had done before, pulling up her thighs around her midriff,

"Yes." Hiromi let out a gasp and a choked laugh as his lips fell onto hers running her fingers through his hair letting out a giggle of content, "she didn't even know what hit her," the demon chortled and nipped along the line of her jaws,

"Continue with the plan?" he whispered and the Succubus bent her head to kiss him, trailing a finger lazily down his abdomen, flicking her tongue out at him,

"Of course…you arrogant Uchiha…Sauske," she whispered and the demon laughed again taking her whole body into his,

"A play ending with a bang huh?" he licked his lips, the sharingan that served as pupils set deep in his eyes glowed as he dropped a kiss on her cheek, "What a perfect chance to avenge my cousin," Hiromi smiled and tilted her neck, allowing him the place kisses in juxtaposition to the long columns of her jugular, marveling the way his tongue worked at her skin, soft, silky,

"Your friends ready to do the dirty work for me?" she kissed his nose. The Uchiha chortled again and slid a hand down her waist,

"Of course," the evil glimmer in his eyes never faded away, "They'll always be ready, especially when it comes to abusing an innocent girl and taking away her innocence…wouldn't pass the chance," The Succubus let out a moan as the Uchiha entered her with a swift stroke, filling her body, sating her, sating him.

She grinned, staring at the next Wing across from her window,

"What out Hinata dear," she whispered to the rapidly darkening sky, "Because fire _does _

bite back, and when it does, it leaves a nasty scar forever."

**Well? What do you think of Sauske? I don't really know why I wanted to put him in the story but…he is related to the Uchiha clan so why not?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :3**


	37. Chapter 37 Saboataged Thespianism

**Chapter 37 Sabotaged ****Thespianism**

**God sometimes I wonder myself why does it take me so long to finish this damn story! I'm so sorry for the late turn-in but this one takes time! So please be patient and I'll have the next one out as soon as possible…thank you**

The date proceeded as planned as Hinata anxiously settled herself by the doorman waiting for the prince to arrive when an elfin, pint-size maid scurried to her and whispered into her ear,

"Gaara-sama sent me to tell you that he will be a trifle bit late to the performance due to some pressing matters so he'll have someone escort you to the place first ahead of him and he'll join you in a minute," Hinata's heart sank at the girl's message but pulled herself together and dipped her head to the girl,

"T-thank you," she murmured and the little blond tresses of locks returned her nod with a curtsy and scampered off the b ring an attendant.

What made him so late? Hinata fingered a lock of her hair, her mind, a whirlwind of jumbled thoughts as she tried to breach the prince's mind but found a thick, massive wall obscuring her way. Frustrated, Hinata sullenly allowed the consequent to escort her out the door and kept a protective arm about her as he guided her though the bustle of the crowds marketing around, eying her with a perspective expression of puzzlement; who is she?

The cinema was a grand, ancient building filled with thick, colossal vines wrapping themselves like ribbons around the antediluvian, limestone pillars and splendidly cut stones of hard granite leading up to the main entrance, doors heavily embroidered with stones of all kinds. The construction gave off the feeling of a once grand castle that the Knights of the Round Table had once lived in prehistoric times, or an eerie image of a secluded girl framed with tresses of black hair and a pure dress of satin white staring out of the window into the thick of the night with the moon just aiming its view directly at her, her pale white skin glowed in the dark, luminous, charcoal eyes gazed unswervingly at the stars twinkling in the night sky… the building emanated off a feeling of both awe and horror, simultaneously a sentiment of dread and fascination. Hinata had to tilt her head up as she entered the man-made moat to get the full view of the theater, lilac orbs stretched wide nearly covering the entire width of her face,

"Intriguing isn't it?" her bodyguard said smiling, "One of the many wonders in this city, and our greatest pride; Ame-Ona's Lure" he smiled slyly, "built for the female rain spirit that lurks this structure and enjoys putting herself in the position as the damsel in distress or the first victim to be slaughtered whenever the theatre has a plotline about star-crossed lovers." Hinata stared in veneration as she allowed the attendant to steer her into the building and seated herself in a particular seat well up on the second floor that Gaara had specially ordered for the two of them; it had a fine view of the entire stage and a brochure in plush seats crimson red. With a bow, her sentinel positioned himself five feet away to her left as a lookout, keeping a careful eye on his little mistress convening in front of him; he knew very well indeed that the prince will have his head off if she so much got a nick from a paper cup.

Seconds before the entertainment initiated, the prince himself showed up, arousing a shrill gasp from half of the audience in the back that got a view of him sweeping deep in the back, wearing a tight-fitting pair of checkered, obsidian flannel and those sinister denims that was black as night itself. The magnificent contrast with his hair made it as if he was the main male character in the play himself. Hinata managed to rein back a scorching blush racing past her cheekbones and fixed her gaze to her toes wishing desperately that she could dash back to the palace and revolutionize her clothes into a more…attractive outfit.

She was regretting that she had ever looked up at the prince's face as he settled himself down beside her, their thighs just barely inches away from coming into contact. Thankfully, the enormous, crystal baldachin lights had dimmed and had concealed that radiating flush in her face that sent an alarming amount of adrenaline coursing down her body.

Without a moment's hesitation, not even an introductory, the magnificent drapes of rubicund curtains swept back from the stage a sudden, deafening crack of lightening split the silence sending the entire platform trembling as clouds of vapor hissed into the scenery filling the surface of the gridiron with a eerie, cerulean hue. A low, reverberating moan lowed and a creature in chains clanking on the floor dragged itself out on heavy footsteps. Hinata felt herself stiffen and her nails dig into the arms of the chair, her spine pressed tighter against the cushion as another dreaded moan emanated from the creature's deranged mouth as it lunged for the a fallen girl hidden in the mist, her pale, flaxen hair fell over her shoulders as she opened her bloody colored lips to emit a scream of petrified fear. Too late, monster's maws lunged at her, gaping viciously open as it tore into her throat, claws mercilessly gouging out her intestines despite her ear-splitting screams that let out a torrent of blood clotting the surface changing the once blue mist, to a thick, rusty color of bloody crimson. The poor Hyuga's complexion whitened visibly as she felt Gaara's lips at her ear,

"You should feel sorry for that victim," he whispered, his warm breath fanned over her face, "she's really dead," the girl froze, her eyes wide as Hinata trembled, squeezing the armrest even tighter and pinched her eyes shut; dear Lord this was an altogether gruesome, horror movie, where actors posing as victims really died.

Suddenly, Hinata's jaw slackened as she felt fingers graze her knee positioned closest to the prince. She glanced up at the redhead but found his face intently focused onto the stage, jaded orbs straightforward. But not all of the demon's body parts were actually paying any consideration to the performance. His fingers traced lazy, soothing circles figure eights on her thighs, sliding a hand deliberately, sensually, toward the intimate side of her legs. Hinata let out a surprised gasp that made her assistant flick his eyes in her direction and the prince transfer his hand to settle behind her back.

At the charge's glare, the guard returned to his post and Gaara resumed to his seductive caressing, trailing his fingers down her waist, enjoying the pleasant heat of her skin through her ethereal sweater, moving up to her shoulders, casually curling a thin lock of her hair, tearing his gaze from the stage and fastened his sea-foamed orbs onto her neck, her slim, delicate neck, so much like a swans; pale, slender, and utterly beautiful.

Unable to resist, he at last, succumbed to the irresistible urge to lean over and press his lips onto that neck, her quick exhale of breath dissolving into a gasp brought a rush of adrenaline racing along his body as he inhaled that sweet, sweet, scent of nectarine drizzled in honey. A rich, clean scent over took him, and Hinata inhaled, fighting to avoid his touch. A desperate plea ripped though her trapped mind. This was forbidden. She willed her body to stay still. Suddenly, her fingers began to tingle.

His lips brushed over hers, a whispered of a touch. Her heart pounded in her ears as the familiar pleasure of him, his loving caress flooded her mind like a terrifying drug. He kissed her, opening her mouth to his; stealing whatever breath she had left in her.

_No, he couldn't be doing this to her, no not now, not…ever._

If he had the sense to even listen to her, he wouldn't anyways.

Her body sprang alive in a sudden blast of agonizing fire. Her lips opened to let out a cry of shock when Gaara's hand shaped themselves over her mouth, bringing her face to his,

" Shhh," he murmured struggling not to smile, "we won't want to spoil other people's movie do you?" Hinata threw him a filthy glare and let out a huff attempting to twist out of his grip but froze when he pulled her torso to his and pressed a scorching mouth onto her lips, voluptuously rolling his tongue along her slick skin. She let out a muffled moan as an abrupt surge of sensations crammed into her body and into her blood.

Sweet Creator help me.

And the guard…the guard! _Gasp_! A video camera!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	38. Chapter 38 Malicious Puppeteer

**Chapter 38 Malicious Puppeteer **

** Yes! (pumps fist in the air) I've done it! I've finally completed what you guys have been dying for! Now to see what your reactions (snickers and rubs hands together) I absolutely can't wait for you peoples to read this! (hugs myself happily) **

Hinata stared at the little, obscure thing snugly tucked underneath her attendant's collar, straining her eyes to see it, despite the darkness and managed to wiggle her way out of the prince's aching kisses giving him a nudge,

"What is it?" he murmured, tenderly sliding the tip of his nose down her neck causing her to invoke an involuntary shiver,

"C-can y-you see w-what's under t-that sentinel's c-collar?" her trembling voice reached his ears as he pushed out an exasperated sigh and twisted his head slightly to see what she was so intent on, narrowing his eyes as he stared at the place the girl had indicated; wait…what…. what is that? Casually extending his hand, he flicked out a finger and the thing snapped cleanly off from the guy's shirt and flew onto his palm without the lookout being aware of it. With one swift, light grip of his fingers overlapping the object, he opened his hand to show Hinata the crushed article and snarled softly,

"Someone set a camera at us." he said mellifluously.

Hiromi gave a hiss in frustration as the screen in front of her flickered black and blanked out. Her fingers impatiently tapped at the counter as she ripped out the plug and spun around to face the Uchiha,

"Caught?" his smirk stayed frozen to his lips as his girlfriend compressed her teeth and folded her arms snatching a minuscule transmitter and chucked it over to the demon,

"Call your friends," she trailed her claws down his masculine chest and leaned over to slide her tongue sensually adjacent to his neck,

"Create some kind of pandemonium, something boisterous," she smiled and licked her lips as Sauske dropped a kiss onto her pearly lips, "and let me do the rest," she whispered. The Uchiha grinned and flicked on the aerial, muttered something into the speaker, and snapped it shut,

"Miss Puppet Master?" he simpered and brushed the angles of her slender neck, "your wish, is my command." The receiver let out a rush of static as a rough voice broke the kiss,

"Attack and capture…in process."

Hinata watched as Gaara disposed of the camcorder and returned her gaze back to the performance, nevertheless, her heart was restless and she kept rotating her head to see if anyone else had been spying on her. Noticing her discomfort, the charge, flipped back the armrest that separated the two of them and pulled her onto his lap wrapping a strong arm round the back of her waist, forcing her to straddle her legs around his mid-torso. With a consternated squeak, the Hyuga gripped onto his thighs and whipped her head up to give him a glare,

"W-w-what was t-that f-for?" she whispered, furious and unable to conceal that blush that betrayed her anger. He chuckled and traced a lazy path of circles about her back triggering her nerves causing her to squirm as his fingers tickled her sides,

"S-sto-p i-it!" she clamped her lips tight together, stifling a fit of giggles about to escape her lips. The prince grinned and continued to entertain the little girl with light, fleeting pressures down her waist, up her ribs and would have continued if she hadn't managed to grab his fingers with the help of both of her hands and pin them to his chest, letting out a restricted gasped,

"E-enough!" she panted and he let out a chuckle as that little vixen glared at him; if he couldn't get the worry out of her, then the only way was to urge it out of her. And making her mad seems to do the trick.

Suddenly, the stage exploded into a magnificent cloud of smoke spreading over the first half of the front row. Thinking that it was all part of the performance, the audience stayed in their seats, mesmerized, chocking back a row of coughing as the substantial clouds of white smoke illuminated the entire room covering everyone like a smoke bomb,

"W-w-what is it?" Hinata felt Gaara draw her head to his chest, covering her mouth to keep from inhaling in too much of the substance

"Someone's trying to sabotage the place," he snarled and struggled, with futile efforts to peer through the smoke with no opportunity. Suddenly, Hinata let out a deafening scream; so much like the victim in the play as a pair of bloody claws tore her out of the prince's grip. With a vociferous roar, Gaara lunged forward only to be held back by a sudden, almighty punt into his abdomen as he doubled over, clenching his teeth as his knees unexpectedly collapsed, the figure snickered and bowed its head toward him until its breath was inches from his,

"Bowing eh? It suits you…Kazekage," with a chuckle, the creature tucked a screaming Hinata into its arms and dragged her away. But not before Gaara abruptly surged from his bent position and, with a thunderous roar of rage, flew at Hinata's kidnapper and tackled him to the ground viciously tearing his claws down his chest, desperately pouncing for the missing Hyuga,

"No you don't! I'm not going to let her slip from my grasp again!" a brilliant flash of light sparked the area, blinding, glowing with pure, forbidden energy that sent the assailant reeling. The prince gave an absolutely terrifying shriek of fury and plunged his elongating fangs into the creature's neck, snapping off bone and ripping off limbs, splattering gore and entrails all over the walls. The demon screamed and Gaara slashed downward scoring a final gash over its heart, and with one forceful yank, snatched Hinata out of the demon's grip and pulled her to his chest giving her captor a disgusted kick sending it skidding twenty feet away.

Panting, Gaara shoved Hinata away from him and wearily examined the damage he did to the place; it was like his battle with Kakkoii all over again. Cocking a head at the girl, he found her barely able to keep on her toes, trembling, her eyes stretched wide, completely scared stiff. Realizing that she had never seen him kill so gruesomely before, he dropped his eyes, abashed,

"Forgive me," he murmured, taking a hesitating step towards Hinata, she stayed frozen, but allowed him to take her into his bloodstained arms as she buried herself into his shoulder, tears weeping down her cheeks, her breathings turned to hiccups and the wet streaks became a constant flow of tears dripping down her cheeks, staining his clothes,

"Shh," he whispered, rubbing his hands soothingly down her back, holding her to him, rocking about his heels; poor girl! What a brave little one she was! Holding her fear back as she watched him with unscathed, amethyst orbs as he slaughtered her assaulter,

"T-t-t-t-t-thank you…" she managed to stutter her thanks out between hiccupping sobs. She glanced timidly up at him and into those brilliant, bottle-green orbs of his. He flashed her a tender smile….and froze…his eyes widened as the prince abruptly heaved Hinata away from his arms, forcing her to stumble back,

"R-run," he choked out a mouthful of blood and collapsed as a demonic, atramentous sword protruded from his back. A figure stepped out from the shadows, his raven, black hair pulled somewhat like a coiffure and cropped to the sides of his face, the visible Sharingan noticeable in his set pupils as he leered at her, a proud smirk settling on his fine lips,

"So you're the Kazekage girl? Huh…not much of sights aren't you?" Hinata coward from the demon and he raised a palm and invoked a spell, his hand shimmering a radiant green. With a simple jab of a finger, the demon transported the three into a room that contained numerous amounts of furniture. To Hinata's astonishment, Hiromi was lounging on a plush couch mere inches away from her,

"Hiromi!" she cried out in relief and struggled to free herself from her captor's grip, "h-help me g-get out of h-h-here! Y-y-you're trapped h-here t-too r-right?" with a simper, the Succubus pushed herself away from the chair and sauntered over to Hinata tapping the girl on her chin with a nail,

"My dear…" she murmured softly, her wicked eyes glinting, "does it really look as if I'm trapped?" she threw back her head and laughed; a sound that both sent shudders and the files of trepidation down Hinata's spine. Hiromi focused her eyes back onto the poisoned Hyuga, "I set this up! Don't you know that! The kiss marks! The founding of your heredity! It was all because of me!" she flashed a smile that quickly became a scowl, "and I thought that it would break the two of you up but no! You just had to ruin it!" she jerked Hinata's head up and glared at her, eyes became witheringly icy, "And now you've forced me to lower myself this much to use this method!" she viciously yanked out the Love Serum that she always kept safely hidden away in her bra and dangled it at Hinata's face,

"Do you know this?" she whispered, the swirl of colors swayed in front of the Hyuga, "Have you heard of this?" Hinata couldn't help but gasp; it was exactly what she had dreamt of just yesterday! Hiromi smiled a bitter smile as she read her expression,

"Yes Hinata it's the Love Serum, one of the most powerful Serums in the dimension, and strong enough to make even the emperor himself swoon from its scent," she uncorked the bottle and turned away, her back to Hinata,

"Rape her," she said, her chin raised as the Succubus faced Gaara, completely bound in jagged words that shackled him to the wall and beamed as she heard Hinata's cries of terror as the Uchiha's sniggers filled the room as he threw her onto a metal table, his muscular looming over her,

"Many girls have pleased me, queens, models, stars of performances, beauties of Egypt…but to have the emperor brat's girlfriend please me…can you?" Sauske licked his lips as he took in Hinata's expression overflowing with panic. Tears began to leak out of the corners of her eyes as the Uchiha spliced her clothes with a fleeting slice of a claw. Her clothing floated away from her leaving her bare for the world to see.

No…No…**NO!**

**I'm really expecting a bunch of reviews for this chappy since it has exhausted me to the point of tearing my hair out….( stares at computer hopefully) **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	39. Chapter 39 CBox: AN and Sneak Peek!

**Chapter 39 Chat Box: A/N**

** (A.N) Fictionpadfoot- Hiyo peoples! I just want to thank you all for giving me some feedback on how I did! Remember when I said that if we ever get past 45 reviews I'll write a sequel for you peoples whenever I finish the story? Well…thanks to you boys and girls…(inwardly groans) I am forced to keep my rash promise and pull out a sequel for you…. but….wait…. if you want, I can give you a sneak peek…but it might ruin the ending for you…and that (coughs) is a loooonnng way from the chapter we are currently now on….and it will be loooonnng I can guarantee ya'll that. :) **

** Would you all like a quick snapshot of the future in the second edition? I promise that you'll be quite confused unfortunately but I swear you'll just adore it! **

**And that will probably make you people harass me to finish this story as fast I can I KNOW that already! I don't want to rush through this because I want this book to turn out for the best…. and the best takes TIME. **

** Sooo… I'll show you the sneak peek unless you don't want to read this chapter and prefer to wait until I complete this story but to those who desire for a snap-shot of the next sequel…here it is! Drum roll please!**

**Chapter 1 Bittersweet **

** "No…NO!" Hinata bolted up from her bed, her face completely broke out into a fine sheen of sweat, wisps of her long hair stuck to her cheeks as she gripped the sheets, drawing them to her chest. Lying adjacent to her, a tall, lean, bare on the upper torso, lay the pale body of** **Daichi Nagasaki, his finely chiseled frame gleamed in the moonlight as he twisted his body ever so slightly, the soft mass of his dark locks slid over his eyes like silk as he cracked open an amber eye,**

"**Hinata?" his voice low, musical. The girl jumped a mile in the air as she conclusively noticed his presence and let out a high-pitch scream falling off the towering bed and flat on her ass,**

"**You okay?" the boy sat cursorily up and stared down at her, the sleepy, sex-honey eyes of his widened in amusement as he let out a chuckle, "scared?" he teased at her startled expression. In reply, Hinata narrowed her eyes, her recent episode faded as she glared up at him,**

"**Get off my bed," she hissed and made a movement to get up just as the door blew open and in strode the mighty Kazekage himself into the room,**

"**Daichi!" he snarled irritatingly, one of his hands wound around a mug of coffee as the redhead scowled at the boy, "the next time you try to touch her, I won't hesitate to slaughter you!" Daichi let out a soft titter and slid himself off the bed, gave the Hyuga a gentle flick under her chin which made her let out an infuriating squeak of anger and padded out the door. Ever so softly, he whispered under his breath,**

"**One day, one day I'll have her, and when that day comes, you better keep and eye on her…brother."**

** Now **_**that,**_** I think is a very fine sneak peek for you hungry readers ain't it?**

**Once again…REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE!**


	40. Chapter 40 Ripped

**Chapter 40 Ripped **

**Oh. Hell. No. I've finally done it…I'm crying right now as I'm typing this one out. **

**(sob) Lord pity that poor little girl.**

…**.Sorry Hinata.**

The injured prince groaned as his blood automatically washed over the abrasion on his bare back, the power inside his blood struggling to heal the gaping lesion that refused to give into being rehabilitated. The charge's lashes fluttered open as his visions became blurred and then instantly reverberated sharply like a rubber band flying back to its usual position met eyes of brilliancy. Gaara blinked, seeing the Succubus this close to him, made a movement to jerk cuttingly back when a searing shot of pain lanced up his entire chest causing him to double over back onto the wall, resting the base of his skull onto the partition, grateful for the support. He flinched as the tips of the Succubus casually ran a claw down his bare ribcage sending electrifying shudders filing down his body,

"I've been waiting for you…Kazekage," she whispered as the prince clenched his teeth and just barely managed to pull away when the agony flashed back once more, slapping him hard around the face,

"What the…" he sputtered, glancing down his chest in horror; squiggly, black markings ran horizontally across his right shoulder and trailed down to his left hip. He knew without even thinking what it was; a curse seal, that bared his strength and what little spells he could conjure rendering him completely useless,

"How did you find this spell?" he spat; there was no way a stupid whore like her could ever find an enchantment as complicated as this and use it on him! Hiromi smirked and cocked her head devilishly to the side,

"I didn't do it, he did," a manicured nail lazily pointed at a charcoal, raven haired boy with a peculiar circle completed with some sort of a line drawing out of the sphere marked on his back. Gaara did a double take at the sight of a slender leg piteously bent at an angle; a piercing scream struck his ears at the point making his ears bleed,

"Hinata!" that shriek, those mournful sobs and pleas for mercy, it had to be her, it had to. He made a valiant effort to move but the chain of words squeezed his chest all the tighter constricting him of what little strength he had left in his body, the prince let out a roar and collapsed back onto his knees. Smiling in satisfaction, Hiromi grabbed his chin and jerked his face up to hers,

"Give up boy it's no use, she's gone for good," that cupcake lips of her curved upward revealing her slightly tapered fangs, "once he's finished with her, she's finished." The Succubus abruptly twisted Gaara's head to the direction of Hinata and forced him to watch, "Look, see?" indeed the pitiful Hyuga was going through hell, sensual yet unwilling hell. Her tears streaked down the sides of her eyes leaving dry spots behind them and washed all over again with another fresh set of tears. The Uchiha's hard body was poised in front of her, his claws grasping her thighs cutting cruelly through her flesh, dripping out blood, blood and a mass of tears.

"N-no!" she let out a shriek grasping the demon's arms and made a futile attempt of push him away, her small hands shoved against his chiseled chest, crying, whimpering. Pure waves of fear, dismay, and panic overwhelmed the charge's senses as her link pushed powerfully through his barrier; running to him, for help, for comfort. Their link molded together as Gaara desperately tried to soothe her through his murmurs but he couldn't bottle up that rage and trepidation filling his chest; from the look of this, he didn't have much time before that bastard raped her.

"_Hold on Hinata," _he though furiously as the Succubus unexpectedly planted kisses down her collarbone, hoping to draw out a moan from his throat.

She waited.

Nothing. No reaction.

Gaara narrowed his eyes and focused, with all his might on the Uchiha in front of him, exerting himself to the point of nearly killing himself. Yes, he could read minds, the power of telepathy. The redhead directed his gaze onto Sasuke's back, seething, breaching into his mind.

Bam. To his astonishment, there was a powerful barrier obscuring his way. With an enraged snarl, he threw himself at it, ramming into it with all his might over and over again until…until…too late.

No, oh Satan. He couldn't. He can't.

No…..**NO!**

"**GAARA!"** a high-pitch shriek blasted the air as the Uchiha, with a rough, hard thrust, entered into her, swift, harsh, and with tremendous force that knocked the breath out of her.

And the pain, dear Lord Almighty the pain; it was like a burst of needles breaking into her, tearing her flesh, bit by bit. Her head tilted limply to the side, hair falling in a graceful arc down the table as her lilac orbs met the prince's wide, completely stunned. She wouldn't survive the force of this.

Not even a spark of pleasure that everyone says whenever they had their virginity taken, just that horrible, horrible pain that slashed into her. The cruelty, she didn't deserve this.

She was falling, falling into the never ending abyss.

Was that how death felt like?

And all the prince could do was watch her stare as she faced him, crystal tears spilling down her cheeks,

"Help me," she whispered, before those violet orbs finally vanished from his view, her lashes fused together.

Sweet Creator, purify me.

_Finger pricked. _

_Open dread._

_Thorns infected from which I bled._

_Holly leaves, snare the sun!_

_Fangs emerge, from those I run._

_Petals burst, crystal tears fall._

_And it ends, all in all._

**R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rev-iew please?**

**~Fictionpadfoot**


	41. Chapter 41 Sliver of Hope

**Chapter 41 Sliver of Hope**

**Be thankful because I gave some of you hopeful fans of mine hope. **

**Hope! What a word of pure relief that sings out to you saying that everything will be alright :)**

"Hinata!" Gaara's roar was choked as he made a desperate attempt to pounce, howling as the chains binding him tightened forcing him back. Deaf to Hiromi's laughter of triumph, he bore his way with thundering force, a sudden burst of inhibited energy it nearly made the bastard's brain explode as Gaara dove into the Uchiha's mind, driving into it, taking over. The blasted demon let out a strangled cry of pain as the prince took control of his body, grasping Hinata, falling into her once more when the prince took reign of the demon's body.

He kissed her, and with a surge of his lower midsection, sank deep into her, filling her, claiming her.

It was the least he could do, carrying out his promise that he would be the one to pleasure her, to take her, to let her for the smallest amount, even for a moment, feel pleasure before death.

And she cried out, her pleasure was so raw, so intense as he slid into her over and over. Every time he pulled back, she felt the pang of loss until he surged forward again, pushing her closer to the exquisite tension building up within, a fire so deep it scorched her entire body. It can't be that rapist, that kidnapper. And if it wasn't…then it must be….be.

"_Hinata," _Gaara's powerful voice, full of the masculinity and thunder echoed in her head, "_Forgive me," _his frame matched the rhythm of her hips as he forced the Uchiha's body to bend to his will. He was lost in the authoritative pressure. Swelling, bulging, on the verge of overflowing with the burst of sensations as he closed his eyes and savored, devoured the feeling of overpowering bliss.

Sliding her limp hand tenderly over his strong shoulder, the prince felt her begin to cautiously meet him; timid, peeking out of the immense depth of the void to met him with her hips.

He was reaching his hand out.

And she was stretching her fingers out to take it.

He was pulling her out of death's wicked grip

She was sliding out of its fingers.

With a cry, Hinata's eyes fluttered open as she let out a gasp when the charge's lips met hers; affectionate, gentle, beyond the brim of the word passionate. It caressed her unlike any other physical contact she had ever felt before. This one burned her with a new kind of fiery inferno; it consumed her entire body, burning, sensitive, loving.

When the release came, it was with a living fervor crushing into a deeper potency greater than the rush of any adrenaline. She let herself go, and in that moment, she no longer felt the sting of bereavement. Gaara – using the Uchiha's body- collapsed on top of her, his hot body trembling, even as hers couldn't seem to stop shaking. She welcomed his warm weight as she fought to breathe. The thrumming pulse of their joining echoed through her body.

Sweet Creator did she feel so much alive.

"What?" the Succubus' deafening shriek stung the air as she suddenly lunged from her spot before the slumped prince still bounded in chains, flew toward her, claws unleashed. Startled, Hinata shot back as an instinctive reflex. Her lob took her off the edge of the table sending her poor body crashing onto the ground. With a quick flick of her wrist, the Succubus changed her course of direction flying at the Hyuga, meeting her with a heavy thump, both toppling over on the floor.

With a throaty snarl, the Succubus ripped her claws through the girl's chest, spurting out a thick amount of blood gushing out in great flows onto the stone base. A scream emanated from Hinata's bloody red lips as her demonic blood rose, adrenaline coursing through her. In predisposition, the immense mass of acidic sanguine fluid rose like a mini tsunami and splattered onto the Succubus, eating away at her skin, marring her once beautiful features, tearing away at the attractive locks of her hair, her rolling orbs vaporized under the intensity of the acid. It dug into her abdomen, ripping away the intestines, goring them bloody red. Hiromi's dying screams filled the air, reverberating along the stone walls as the smell of her blood sent Hinata reeling as she pulled back to retch out bile. The holes in her eyes tipped back as the Succubus' head snapped back at a terrifying ninety-degree angle and she fell back, bone white and very dead.

With a satisfying slurp, the blood dispersed back into the Hyuga, taking extra care to magically repair that hole in the center of her stomach, and once more, sealing itself in, waiting for a time to rescue her again.

The prince didn't save her; he wasn't there for that.

Her blood did.

Thankyou.

**AS I ALWAYS SAY! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	42. Chapter 42 Impatience of Abaddon

**Chapter 42 Impatience of Abaddon **

**Damnit I really hate school! I have three tests in one freakin sitting can't you believe it? And on a good and honestly happy Friday! TGIF! And I must say this early because I might not be able to tell any of you guys on Monday, (takes a deep breath) Happy Halloween! Although I don't celebrate this holiday, I still will say that to people and no! I've never been out for trick-or-treating in my entire life! It's against my religion although I have nothing against the thought of getting free candy, which might lead to a sweet tooth, which will lead to cavity, which will lead to rotten teeth…oh well! I love you all and want to thank you for keeping yourself content with my update and speaking of updates, did you know that some fanfiction authors update like three times a year only? I was like what the hell! That seriously piss me off because I can't stand not being able to post because of my stupidly huge amount of work already piling up like a gigantic monster of Abaddon himself…seriously I sometimes just want to kill myself…sophomore year is so frustrating, you just got out of being fresh meat and you're not even close to graduating so you're stuck being like the middle child while some people are able to get out (sigh...)**

**I'm sorry I've been mostly rambling off for no apparent reason sorry about that. Now without further interruptions, I give you, (imaginary sweeping of arms)**

**Chapter 41! Impatience of Abaddon!**

The barred mirage casted of spells dispersed with a bang as Chikao rushed with a handful of guards rushed in, claws out, swords unsheathe,

"What the hell happened?" the advisor demanded, spitting out the words as if they had a bitter taste in them as he observed the gore spattered room. He barked out a sharp command and the securities separated off to investigate, securing the perimeter and putting up specific enchantments around the area obscuring the grotto from curious, prying eyes…one word that the emperor to-be had been stabbed on the back and was instantly brought down, demons will come in hordes to take over the throne. Such is the way of becoming king: a fight to the immediate death or by any vile trickeries of some sort.

Gently laying his injured nephew onto a cart lined with downy comforters, he quickly, delicately, with precise, measured gestures, lowered Hinata beside the prince and clicked his fingers together muttering a rapid stream of jumbled words and traced a glowing, spherical symbol into the air, slammed the surface of his palm into the middle and transported them all back to the palace right into the prince's chambers,

"Uncle," Gaara groaned as he felt himself jostled as he was splayed out onto the bed, his fingers searching for Hinata's as he met her limp hand, curling those cold digits into his palm,

"Stay still now my boy, we must get that wretched spell off of you," Chikao set about to strip Gaara of his clothes leaving him completely naked saved for a towel wrapped and fastened around his waist with a clip. The advisor dribbled out a thick, gooey kind of substance around the boy's chest into some sort of a hypotonic circle taking care to spread his fingers around the paste, making the constituent sizzle with his touch. Now for the most difficult part; the final ingredient for the curse's counterpart was to have a female disrobe herself and have her body be traced with the antipodean traced onto her own chest so that she could lay herself onto the opposite gender and the jinx would be removed. Unfortunately, Hinata was the only female who happened to be around here and she was still badly shaken from the sudden draining of her blood; it seems that every time the sanguine fluid shot its acidic arms out to protect her, the whiplash was the aftershock that paralyzed her for hours and perhaps weeks until she regained her nerve to even move.

The first and the second interval was merely a stroke of luck. After thoroughly examining the vein patterns in her body and tracing up her bundles of nerves, and following to a series of experiments that involved luring that demonic blood of hers out once more, the third time it had lashed out, the impact slapped Hinata into a state of coma paralyzing her for nearly a week and a half. After the alarming incidence and partly from having to live through Chiyo's hour-long, torturous lecture, the advisor refrained from underestimating the Hyuga's blood ever again.

Right now she was unconscious and as bone white as a skeleton. Chikao sank his fang onto his bottom lip in frustration; there was no way he could just summon up a girl to remove the spell for him, it had to be the right person or the spell would revoke the gender immediately, perhaps kill her off. And from the looks of Hinata, she was sickly and had conceivably fallen into a coma that could last for who knows how long. He sighed and stared out the window as dawn began to make its appearance; a simple, pure white streak across the sky hued with the magnificent colors of blue and splashed of Htun, pale lavender, and the unmistakable splashes of bright yellow in the atmosphere; it was beautiful, but ominous as if forbearing a sign of something new about to happen.

And something wonderful yet terrifyingly startling happened indeed.

A prince waking Sleeping Beauty up with a staggering kiss of his own.

**Three years have come and gone.**

**The world evermore continues its flow.**

**Time courses through fate.**

**Demons rise in their rank.**

**And all who remembers, they wait.**

**Knowing that the time has come.**

**For the prince to rise into a king.**

**But as another year flow by they begin to wonder.**

**What has become of him?**

"Damnit how many times I've told you the prince is away on an urgent mission at the moment," Chikao pulled back the reseat himself on the polished, stone, encrusted seat as a creature that looked disgustingly like a human minotaur with a dragon's tail sweeping not-so-elegantly over its head. When it spoke however, its voice wasn't what you would expect from a monster so dreadful you might have thought it couldn't even rasp out a comprehendible word. Instead, the monster's accent filled the entire hall with a melodious accent, crossed between a harp and the slightest grating of rocks,

"It has been more than three years Chikao, and still no sign of your nephew who must be crowned king," the creatures' lips pulled back revealing a slither of split tongues emerging from its throat and three rows of fangs inches long as it snarled bracingly. The advisor clicked his jaws together; he could smell the high amount of tension in the air, as if it was suffocating the room with its presence, if he didn't act quickly, a fight would break out and he'd have no choice but to bare his fangs at the second, most powerful race in the Arragon Dimension, one he didn't want to do without backup, he wasn't the emperor, and he knew very well he didn't have even an ounce of that creature's strength to save even himself, let alone rescue the entire race of demons, to survive, he would need all of those brain cells of his to stay alive.

Known as Abaddon; the biblical translation for destruction in the book of Revelations, Abaddon was known as the monster of the bottomless pit. Clothe in the hair of women, tails of scorpions, teeth of lions, and wings that sound like the thunder of horses' hooves, Abaddon was branded as the chief of demons of the seventh hierarchy, one of the three gods of the demon realm and ranked second below the demon emperor himself.

"Three months Abaddon, three months to call my nephew back," the advisor kept his eyes focused onto the chief before him. The monster popped its jaw, rolling that bone around inside his mouth trying to decide whether or not to comply and at last, snarled,

"Very well, but within the span of three months, if the prince doesn't return," his yellow eyes and silted pupils glinted wickedly as his lips cocked back into an ugly smile,

"I'll be next in line to rule." With that said, the creature swept back his blood red robes, the thick band of a snake gleaming around his bare arm, he disappeared into a cloud of dust leaving nothing but an aura of darkness behind.

Chikao sighed as he bent his head back against the headboard on the throne,

"_I must find someone,"_ he thought, "_before the three months are up and that bastard takes over, I must find someone." _

The question was…who could?

**Mostly informative but I will be pulling out more characters so keep your mind on the characters I throw out to you! They're very important! **

**And don't forget to REVIEW! :)**


	43. Chapter 43 Egoist Human

**Chapter 43 Egoist Human**

**i'm sorry for not being very clear in chapter 42 so I'll do my best to explain to you guys. Gaara is purely in the state of being unconscious because of the spell and partly because of his injuries and the intimate scene with Hinata and the only way to remove the curse was to have a female counterpart with the jinx spell remove it for him. Unfortunately, the spell is specifically recommended for Hinata to break...sadly, she is in a coma for who knows how long because of the aftershock from her acidic blood. To make matters worse, it was time for the prince to be crowned king and the spell has not been broken yet! Hinata won't wake the hell up so we're stuck waiting for three years…nya, nya, nya and a Brand New character has been brought into play! Can she break Gaara's spell even though it was meant for Hinata to break? And how will the Hyuga react when the new character sees Gaara and all of his…. Seductive lucidity? And even worse…how will Hinata react when she finds out that **_**she **_**was meant to break the spell but another girl that might have the same power, as she is her opponent? A love triangle? A catfight? Although I must admit the girl is pretty enough to catch someone's eye…though not at all timid…hmmmmm a bold, cold, demure personality…lovely.**

**Alright I'm done rambling all over again to you peoples and my lovely fans…thank you very berry much for being an understanding bunch of chappy munchers and fat pandas…hahahahah I love you all! **

**And without further interruptions, Fanfiction proudly presents Chapter 43…Egoist Human! **

Hayashi Riko was the physical mirror a clumsy five-year-old toddler instead of the real age of sixteen, a finely built teenager with the footsteps of someone unaccustomed to stilts. She tripped, she stumbled, she topped over like a great stack of Janga, like glass and just as frail, not sickly, but delicate. Her brilliant, emerald wisps of hair cut elfin short gave her the look of some creature from a fairy tale as she flipped over onto her belly in her sleep. A dramatic fluttering of elongated lashes parted open to reveal her bluish, crimson-tinged orbs as a screech echoed down the hallway for the fifth time in a row,

"Hayashi Riko I'm warning you, if you don't get your butt down here you'll never see daylight again!" her bow-shaped lips twitched as she groaned and turned to her side,

"In a minute," she muttered when another splitting shriek nearly made her ears bleed,

"Alright, alright I'm up I'm up already!" she gave another hearty grunt and clambered messily out of the warm covers of her bed, snatched the first pair of clothes her fingers touched, yanked on a pair of boy shorts not bothering to give her bed hair a once over, slid down the polished banister and stalked out the door not before stealing an apple from her older brother despite his protest, kissed her mother on the cheek, and slammed the door shut on her way out.

In her house; she was messy, clumsy Riko Hayashi. Outside, that maladroit concealment was shed and a new mask of concealment was fitted on. Outside, she was formally also known as the Ice Woman, as if her cold stare could make the world freeze and time engraved to stone. Until…

**Wham! **Her entire body connected into a masculine chest with one single step out my front gate sending her accursed body toppling onto the sidewalk,

"Hey watch where the fu…" she stopped mid-sentence as her eyes traveled up a finely chiseled body as she met polished, honey orbs, brows crinkled slightly in bafflement,

"Pardon?" that innocent, yet baritone voice of his sent an unexpected shiver almost like a lover's caress down her spine, as if someone trailed a burning finger onto her back.

Only one word clicked into her head as the scent of jasmine struck her nose; monster.

Dear Lord.

Only such creatures like this man in front of her could emanate such a menacing yet seductive and commanding aura that left a female like her gasping for breath. And besides the innocent, yet majestic ways of angels, the realm of Aragon was where one could expect a fairy tale creature appearing out of nowhere and you slamming into one, which will most likely anger it. Riko scrambled to her knees and, with all her mustered pride, drew her right hand in the form of a claw to her forehead and then brought it over her heart murmuring,

"Forgive me." The girl let out a sudden, terrified yelp as hands cupped her cheek, claws lightly scraping her skin. She willed herself not to tremble as the creature's warm hitherto icy cold fanned her face,

"Htun, Htun, please oh please tell me you dyed your hair," those inescapable eyes grasped hers as she gulped,

"I-I dyed it," she stammered and let out a horrified shriek as his hands glowed and she felt her as if her body had been set aflame. The being gave a satisfied grunt and stepped back as she went down on one knee once more clutching her head. A few strands drifted down revealing her pitch, black hair, blacker than night itself, and more obscure than ever. Riko hated that color of her hair; she had always been tormented about it, the way it made her crimson tinged orbs stand out even more. The demon let out a sigh of relief and at the same time, murmuring to himself,

"Yes thank you, thank you," the creature suddenly pulled back his lips revealing monstrously gruesome fangs that gleamed in the sunlight just as Riko snapped her head back in time to see the monster grasp the back of her neck and bury those pearly white fangs into her jugular. She didn't even have the time to scream when a sudden hit of drowsiness attacked her system shutting her body down completely. A soft fold of cloth covered her face and the shrill of the wind sliced by her cheek as she was transported away instead of going to the institute like she was suppose to do.

"My, my Chikao what do we have here?" a motherly, welcoming voice pierced through the blackness as Riko awoke to smelling salts just in time to hear a sharp crack slap the air and to see a sight that nearly made her double over with laughter; an old woman that had the look of a shriveled prune was slapping the demon back and forth with the back of her head, holding him by the collars, giving him a bone-wrenching shake that punctuated every word she said,

"I've told you once, I won't tell you again, it's NOT going to work! She is going to be the twentieth girl that wretched spell has slaughtered!" Prune Face dropped the creature and let out a sigh, elfin ears pricked up when she noticed that her patient had awoken, "Why hello there dear," she smiled and bent to gently pat Riko's cheek, drawing back when the girl instinctively flinched and back away trembling, "There, there dear it's alright," Prune Face smiled showing a flash of pearly, white, tremendously sharp fangs.

Riko stared at the well-aged woman before unconsciously blurting out,

"D-d-d-ddaaaannng you are fricken old lady!" hearing this, Chikao snickered, doubling lover as he chuckled sympathetically,

"See? I'm not the only one who thinks we should get a new nurse who won't mistaken cranberry juice when putting in lost blood," another reprimanding smack rebounded against the walls as Chikao's wretched banters filled the air once more as he flew back into the wall clutching his cheek,

"What the hell did you do to my face you blind hag!" Riko gaped as a wound the size of her hand mottled onto his cheek. The doctor merely gave him a smug smile and held out a hand,

"You didn't know? I can force poison out of my body and transfer them to my claws at my will," dangling a finger over a Styrofoam cup, Riko stared as a single drop of amber liquid slid out of the nurse's claws, hissing as it touched the rim and immediately began

"Forgive me for being so rude as to not introducing myself," she pointed a claw onto her chest,

"You may call me grandmother Chiyo and this fool howling like a child over there in the corner is the none other than the advisor himself Chikao," Chiyo glanced over at Chikao, who was in the middle of another spitting out another bunch of colorful string of words,

"Are you finished yet?" her tone clearly emphasized for him to shut-up. With a dignified straighten of his tie, the advisor huffed and strode out the door not before mumbling,

"Crazy, ole git," and slammed the door.

"That boy, will he ever learn to respect his elders?" she sighed and pulled out an aged pipe, light it with a snap of her fingers, switched the stool for a reclining chair, and settled herself in it giving a sigh of content,

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, I suspect that you want to know why you were brought here in such a manner," smoke poured out in thin streams out the side of her creased lips, "You remember the contract of years set long ago that the prince would soon be made emperor after those years?" numb, all the human could do was give a bobbing nod in answer; the prince was to be crowned king last year on the third of August. But a year has passed. The recent thought drew her mind briefly away to wonder; where is he? News that he's gone away on a mission of some sort had been in the papers but was he really away? As if Chiyo read her mind, she shook her head,

"The idea that he was away on an assignment was a complete lie, it was all made up. A fraud." She sighed and shook her head, "The truth is…he's been cursed with a spell due to an attack four years ago. " Once again without thinking, Riko uttered out,

"Then what happened to Lady Hinata?" another heavy sigh and grandmother Chiyo shook her head,

"There's no spell or any enchantment that will snap her out of that coma," her gray orbs clouded, "She's not even breathing…" the old nurse bowed her head in defeat,

"The entire palace has given up, they don't think she's going to come back from the dead. This time…she really died."

** Whooooaoooo! It's freaking raining on a Friday! To my disappointment, I can only post once a week if that's all right with you. School's been eating up my time and I've seem to have a freakin writer's block and my friends keep on messing with me so what should take me like fifteen minutes to complete one paragraph it now is stretched to like thirty minutes so I'm really sorry for the delay….hope you aren't mad…**

**Anywho the next chappy will be coming out next Friday so cross you fingers and hope for the best! **

**~Fictionpadfoot**


	44. Chapter 44 When Prune Face Explains

**Chapter 44 When Prune Face Finally Explains**

**I know some of you have half a mind to strangle me right now for this ….er….extremely….behind schedule of a delay…but I don't have an excuse for the cause of it this time. Hell enjoying my Winter Break wasn't even an exception lol. But I'm not going to bow to my knees because of this; I'm not exceptionally sorry for this because I was indulging myself into the books Artemis Fowl by Eoin Colfer. That book inspired me to pull up another story so yeah….kind of backed me up in a corner. But I finally managed to scrape up some time on Crystal Tears so be Happy alright?**

**No more interruptions….Here's PRUNE FACE!**

"What?" Riko jackknifed to her feet, horror spread like some kind of disease all the way down her limbs. Although she had never met the human girl in person, she always held a certain amount of respect, and perhaps, the tiniest amount of awe for the girl who was just about her age.

Chiyo's hazy eyes clouded as strands of her brittle hair unwound itself from her bun and fell over her face and Riko barely caught the spark of sorrow in its depths. Scrubbing down her face, the doctor lifted up her chin,

"We've monitored the entire half of this Dimension and from there, carefully analyzed a selected choice of girls just below the age of nineteen and younger." Her eyes flashed, " and you, Hayashi Riko, just happened to match every single criteria we've strictly laid out along with some fifteen to twenty-five other girls in the Demon Dimension." The old woman held a firm grip onto Riko's eyes as she smoothly rose to her feet, "You'll be staying here with others for about two months, we have sent notifications to your parents already so they'll be fine with you gone," The girl froze, her body stiffening,

"W-what?" she gasped; it was as if someone had filled her lungs with acid, she couldn't find the oxygen she needed to breathe. Her head swam as red dots filled her eyes blurring her vision. Chiyo dipped her head giving the human a slight nod,

"We hope you enjoy your stay here, _Anthropini_," Anthropini; the Greek word for Human echoed like a resounding gong in her head as Riko closed her eyes and allowed the woman to lead her to what may be a place where she might have to put that hardhead of hers into use if she was ever going to get out.

The place where Chiyo called, a Koiton –hot pools – was filled entirely with the heady scent steam. Barely clad girls sank their willowy bodies into overflowing streams of water, droplets of the liquid riveted on their skin sliding down, down, down….

"Riko!" a warm, heavy body slammed right into her chest as a russet lock girl buried her head snugly into the middle of Hayashi's breasts,

"Feels just as good when I left," she said gleefully, her slender fingers kneading into the skin. Horrified, a blush fired up the surface of Riko's cheeks and she quickly pulled away,

"E-Emiko?" she gazed at her long-lost friend as if she were a ghost. Riko was only twelve when she received the news that her childhood friend was dead. For eight years she had grieved over the fact and now, to see her friend well and very much alive had taken the breath right out of her,

"W-w-w-w-w-what are you doing here?" she abruptly brought both of her palms to each side of her cheeks giving them a sharp slap,

"Riko! What are you doing?" Emiko, rushed forward, pinning both of her acquaintance's arms to her sides drawing them around her own waist so that Riko's limbs were locked around Emiko's own bare midriff. Embarrassment oozed off in waves from Riko as she immediately ducked her head, feeling completely mortified, the mask that held up her dignity was torn away leaving her vulnerable as a newborn babe.

And the changes that had transformed the once Mrs. Chubby Cheeks into a real temptress with those seductively well-toned curves that used to be covered by a thick layer of fat. Curious, Emiko casted a bewildered glance over to her caretaker,

"Oba-san is she here to take the trail too?" the girl's voice had an edge to it as she returned her gaze back to her friend,

"_Trial?" _Riko's mind immediately began to flash off warning bells as she faced Prune Face, "Alright dish it out; just what in god's name are you going on about. Trails? Are we some kind of test subject? A guinea pig? What do you want from me?"

If the woman's face had been drawn in, it was nothing compared to her face now; deep, tanning lines of old age were etched into her thin lips as her eyes hardened and she heaved in a breath,

"Very well my child. You expect answers I suppose. Come with me." Pivoting with surprising agility on the flat of her heels, grandmother Chiyo padded down a fine set of well-lit halls scaled up a single double-helix staircase and stopped at the last door at the end of the first hallway. An unexpected stir of emotions churned in her abdomen and she felt Emiko's fingers dig into her skin; whatever lay before her behind this door could be something she would soon come to regret.

Losing no time, Chiyo muttered a stream of incomprehensible phrases in the Ancients language and stepped back to let the door completely reinforced with limestone go through the process of a continuous series of clicks as the barricades were unlatched from their positions, the knob turned, and the door swung open.

Pent up air whistled between her clenched teeth as Riko gaped at the sight presented before her; lying stone cold a thick bedspread the color of Htun lay the charge himself; the covers masking the lower portion of his naked body, his brick-red locks splayed onto a mass of blood-red pillows. Her knees began to quake as she gripped Emiko, begging for support as she took a faltering step toward him. With his eyes fused shut, it only seemed as if he was only in a deep sleep. An uncontrollable urge to touch him pricked her fingers as Riko hesitatingly reached out a finger to tentively contact her finger to his skin despite her friend's insistent tugging warning her to cease her actions.

Just as the tip of her finger reached the prince's skin, Riko's heart stopped cold when she noticed a glass container on the other end of the room filled to the brim with some sort of light green liquid. She craned her neck for a better look; and screamed.

"H-Hinata!" she choked out a gasp as her lower limbs lost their support on her body and Riko collapsed onto the floor breathing hard. The Htun haired girl was suspended in the bottle green waters, lashes fused together. Her entire body was inscribed with strange symbols that writhe around her bare skin.

"I-is that h-her?" the tranquil expression on Riko's face crumbled as she took in the girl floating merely a few feet away from her,

"Aye that's her," whispered Chiyo, "Her brain shut down three years ago altogether, we had to put her in an icebox for a few weeks in order to keep the temperature in her body preserve-able." She sighed, "The coma we call C-Scythe Coma still attacks her state of mind, the medics think that it's a trauma that caused it but nobody living on this planet knows."

Riko twisted her head to meet the grandmother,

"So why am I here?" the aged woman met the young teenager's gaze without flinching,

"You along with twenty other girls are test subjects for the Mark IVV. We have around two months to bring you all to training in order to administer the injection." Chiyo's graying orbs sank with defeat, "it is possibly the only medicine strong enough to compare with Hinata's physical characteristics. Theoriginal way to cancel out the spell and revive the prince was to have Hinata bond herself with him. Unfortunately the poor girl is out cold and will be for quite awhile I'm afraid, so Chikao insisted that we allow other females with preferably similar individuality as Hinata to try the Mark IVV but so far…." Chiyo's shoulders dropped, "every single girl we used for the Mark IVV didn't make it past the first stage, they didn't even manage to live through it." Riko's heart stopped; none?

They had two months to prepare for the experiment. And if none of them were to survive, all ballots were to be dropped and Abaddon himself would be put immediately to the throne as the new ruler of the Demon Dimension. Hayashi's heart sank; even though Chiyo assured her that her family would receive a generous pay for their consent to allow Riko to be the guinea pig, a tremulous tug of fear pulled at her heartstrings; what happened if not an iota of the girls were able to come through this Mark IVV?

Casting a look at the sleeping prince, her body began a rapid thrumming of desire,

"Prince if we make it through this you _so _owe us for this," she muttered. Drawing herself up, she raised her chin up to the caretaker,

"I'll do it," she announced, there was that drop of finality in her tone, not even a single tremor in her voice; this girl was all business.

**I'm pathetically asking for your forgiveness but still…as I always ask my dear readers…**

**REVIEW? O_o**

**(A/N) IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE NEW ****ORIGINAL**** STORY I'VE PERSONALLY CREATED…HERE THE LINK IF YOU BOOKMUNCHERS HAVE TIME:**

**It's textnovel ****and type on the search bar: Blood of the Savior. i hope you like it!**


	45. Chapter 45 C Scythe Coma

**Chapter 45 C-Scythe Coma **

**Yes! I think I got my mojo back! Muaahahahahahaha! Miss me peoples? Love you all! I had a lot of fun writing this chappy for some weird reason but no matter.**

**I present you the POV of each character either in chains of words or suspended in the mind of their own body….I'm getting the feeling that i am going to enjoy this thing…. **

_"I'm dead aren't I…or am I'm sleeping…" Hinata's mind wasn't on the state of catatonic, but neither was she awake. The C-Scythe Coma had already struck her long after they took her out of the icebox. Inside the bottomless void of her apparently floating body, Hinata found out that she could see through her nearly fused lashes and through that, the slender figures of two girls in the room. One seems to have collapsed onto the floor – poor thing – and the other hung by the door. _

_ Judging by anyone's standards, a normal girl like Hinata should have already broken down in absolute trepidation from her recent episode with the Succubus, but years under Gaara's painful ministrations had bolstered her will and served as a backbone against her fear._

_ In her state of tranquility, Hinata pushed herself closer to her eye; she was somewhat like a hovering ghost in her body, not a solid one, but rather a manifestation of transparent liquid. It was probably her mind that was the only thing in this useless body of hers that seem to be able to function correctly. With her mentality, Hinata automatically reached out for the link that usually connected her mind to the prince. _

_Nothing, only the abyss greeted her presence._

_ A sudden well of panic streaked through her mind; no correlation means that he was either dead or sleeping, there wasn't even a barrier that he usually put up in case someone decided to penetrate his mind._

"_Calm down! Calm down! Think this thoroughly," drawing back, Hinata settled back into the safety of her own body and thought over the situation at hand; she was stuck in her own body with all systems shut down and that blasted C-Scythe had no intention of letting go of her. According to what she saw, Gaara still had those encrypted curse seals implanted in his body and Hinata didn't have a clue what or how she could get them out of him. _

_ If only she could somehow force a bit more movement in her body. But no, that Coma had her in lockdown…heaving a frustrated snort, she pushed against the C-Scythe; in the weeks that she was frozen, the oblivion had constructed a powerful barrier of some sort out of…her memories, took over her entire body, and held her imprisoned in this unmoving state. Now, as she examined the obstruction, Hinata wondered if she could break it, conceivably, if she could, she might be able to wake up. _

_ With that thought in mind, the Hyuga thoughtlessly flung her conscious at the wall crashing into it. To her cry of astonishment, the ripple of electricity returned the blow she inflicted to back to her. Curious, she prodded the base of the blockade and received felt her human body give an unforeseen twitch of her fingers. An idea sparked within her and she poked another spot of the wall, this time, a single fidget of her big toe._

_ A feeling of pure sense of satisfaction filled her body as Hinata allowed herself to indulge in a victorious "yes!"The C-Scythe Coma worked as a cordon, like the main nucleus of a cell; it directed the entire system in her body, and acting like a worker with a crane; one push and the results would be either good or bad. Now if she could just figure out which was the right push…?_

* * *

><p>The bottle of France's famous Beaujolais Nouveau's (<strong>BO<strong>-joh-lay Noo-voh) raspberry colored wine was delicately poured in into a crystal framed cup as the manservant dutifully lowered his scaly frame down to one knee to offer the glass to the second most powerful ruler of one of the Three Dimensions, none other than Abaddon himself. This purple-pink wine reflecting its youth spurted flavors of strawberry and raspberry dominated along with a grapey appeal. Even though immaturity shouts from this wine, added with a simple incantation, a drop or two of a cobra's venom and the sweetness of the Beaujolais twisted into bittersweet. Consider it repulsive if you want but to Abaddon, it was Satan's wine of hell.

"_This wine is the venom of serpents, the deadly poison of cobras."_

The creature twirled the wineglass in his palms admiring it iridescent patterns; such a beautiful thing! And fit solely for him and him only.

Tipping his head back to gaze up at the ceiling, Abaddon stared proudly up at his creation; it was a world of eradicate paintings of a pierced triholigram dice, the point of a twisted, opaque scarf wound around the cube, acting like some sort of bridge from one dimension to the next…the three great planets of Aragon splayed about like the magnificent wings of an angel.

"_Soon._" He thought a split slither of his tongue slid out of his gruesome maw as he poured the rest of the Beaujolais onto the steps of his throne, laughing as it scurried for the deceased demon lying eagle-spread on the ground before him; the creature had tried to assassinate him alone and had foolishly caught himself behind the point of a statue impaling him there until one of the sentries happened to find him during a border patrol.

With a sizzling hiss, the now acidic goblet of wine lathered itself onto the demon's flesh, peeling away the skin as easily as you and I could skin a fish leaving crimson sinews in its wake.

* * *

><p><em>"Hinata," the prince found himself chained to a stone wall unable to move so much as an inch. Chains encased nearly his entire torso including part of his forehead; to Gaara's disbelief, the curse seal was still scribbled onto his naked body. He tried to shift his stance a bit and hissed when a shock ran alongside his body, damnit! He had forgotten that the seal prevented a victim from even twitching even a finger, if one were to do so, a warning stun would strike his body; the game was: three strikes and you were knocked out. <em>

_ The charge's thoughts were a complete blur, every time he attempted to grasp at a certain piece of memory, it evaded his mind, it was as if someone had drugged him. _

"_Shkat," how was he ever going to be able to get himself out of this mess?_

* * *

><p>A bead of sweat slipped down Riko's mind as she stared down at her toes; there was no way in hell would she do this, it was her worse nightmare,<p>

"Come on Riko, you're going to have to do it one way or another," Emiko's voice echoed her thoughts as her friend tugged at her tanktop, "Chiyo needs to find out our breasts size in order to get a matching fit." Abashed, Hayashi wrapped her arms about herself,

"I don't want to," she mumbled as Emiko sighed; her friend was sensitive about her chest, not that it was small, quite the opposite as a matter of fact, it was pretty close to a sparkling proud D cup. But that put Riko in the senior girls section of breasts, and she had heard enough taunts back in her elementary years about her quickly sprouting breasts to categorize it as a physiological fear of breasts.

"Alright now Riko Hayashi have it your way," Emiko dropped her hands and smirked as her companion's arms loosened a fraction of a second. That was enough for the girl to yank the fabric off her friend and toss the shirt aside with a satisfied grin as Riko yelped and tried to cover her bosom from the eyes of the world.

Too late, around a dozen pair of eyes fastened onto her and from there, lowered to her chest; Riko swore she a few jaws unhinged themselves as some of the females looked at their own bust. At that moment, Chiyo threw open the door,

"The tests from here on begins!" she cried, and stopped, her head swiveled around trying to figure out why the entire room was completely silent, and zeroed her stormy orbs onto Hayashi's chest, eyebrow fractionally raised,

"I see," she heaved a sigh shaking her head smiling, "Come with me for a moment Riko, I want to see if my theory is correct." Hastily, the girl was about to lunge for her shirt when the doctor held out her hand producing out a towel, "no need for that dear, put this around yourself, it won't take very long," a blush scorched up Riko's cheeks as she hurriedly wrapped the fabric in the region of her upper chest and followed the woman back up the stairs into Gaara's chambers were he lay.

Closing the door behind her, Chiyo instructed her to let the cloth and propelled her to the edge of the prince's bed. Riko felt her heart pick up speed as she stared at the emperor a foot away from her. All of a sudden, she felt strong hands on her bare back as Chiyo gave her body a startling push sending the girl tumbling into the bed and landing accurately onto Gaara's muscular chest.

"What the…." She started when an unexpected buzz vibrated around her body as she felt the symbols that were tattooed on the charge's body began to flow over to own flesh.

"C-Chiyo!" she cried out as the demon's great torso gave an unforeseen twitch as the cryptograms continued to writhe among her body. Behind her, Chiyo clasped her fingers together; she had tried this before with little or less results; trying to send the curse seal onto the girl's body was something tried, but failed. As she watched, the grand doctor couldn't believe her eyes as the seals linked itself onto the Anthropini and saw the perhaps the faintest twitch on the demon's finger,

"_He's waking up!"_ Chiyo let out a breath of relief as the demon began to take great gulps of air, his entire body thrumming with energy.

Riko couldn't do anything but feel streak after streak of crimson heat light up her cheeks as she watched the signs go for her breasts, she closed her eyes and let out a startled gasp as the prince's fingers swept past her bare thighs; the powerful body rippling with overwhelming vigor flowed through her body.

A blast of wind thrusted itself into the room swirling around the bed as Hayashi suddenly felt a strike of pain lash onto her chest, she screamed and doubled over, eyes watering; what was going on? The curse was beginning to reject her once it touches her breasts.

Gaara's lashes flew open as he let out a roar of rage, large hands clasping Riko's waist as he thrashed against the cryptograms trying to recede back to his body,

"Shkat!" he cursed as the writing scrambled back toward his body; he was so close!

And yet…so far away.

Just as his lid settled back down over crimson orbs, he saw a blurry figure hovering over him…..Hinata?

**No complaints whatsoever….I really would like a REVIEW from you fans of mine…maybe even a good scolding of why I haven't posted for so long?**

**~Fictionpadfoot ^_^**


	46. Chapter 46 Exhaustion

**Chapter 46 Exhaustion**

**I've finally updated! Yay! Aren't you fans glad? It took one hell of a whole three days to come up with that one. Oh well, I thought long and hard about this chapter and wonder when am I planning to end this story…not yet though…not yet I'll tell you..but the sequel must be made because of that promise I made to you…its working up to the climax though. All stories, good or bad must come to an end. This one is nearly there. Should I make it a cliff hanger? And sad ending? A happily ever after? One that will draw to an end that will leave you shell-shocked and teary eyed? We'll have to see about that.**

**Happy Reading!**

Never in her life had Riko thought she would be able to lay her eyes-her body?- onto the prince who would very soon be the next ruler to the throne.

As the electricity skimmed across her body, her mind flashed back to the few precious minutes he had awakened to her touch. That powerful body, rippling beneath hers, those hands that clung to her wrists like vice grips, pulling her ever the more closer to him. Sweet Creator how can he even be this strong even when he is unconscious?

* * *

><p><em>The Prince made sure before the spell overtook him again that he had a firm grip onto Hinata. She was Hinata…she had to be! Though her scent was a bit different, he wondered…<em>

* * *

><p>Riko struggled in the demon's arms; they say fire is a dangerous thing to play with, and that saying was indeed very accurate. Fire burned, it was the consumer, the monster, the beast. The blush? Fire had scorched her face red as a lobster over and over as she lay completely naked against the boy.<p>

Many a time she had dreamt of this, fantasize even. It wasn't to the point of obsession, but it was pretty darn close. She found herself loathing the idea of removing herself from his arms.

Getting out, would be a challenge.

* * *

><p><em>"No! No! No!" the Hyuga's tiny fists beat a painful rhythm against her former body's eye and only succeeded on hurting herself. Finding it useless, she sank back down onto her knees, pulling her legs aligned with her chest. She couldn't cry anyways even if she wanted to.<em>

_She was nothing, just a former shell of a human._

_Hinata stared numbly at the sight in front of her, anger beginning to fuel her as a backbone as she glared at the Wall, cursing it for restraining her to the point to where she was emotionally tortured; it was mocking her as she sat suspended in darkness. She had tried other ways to revoke the nucleus wall and only managed to turn on the system of her motor movements, but what good would it do when the brain was dead?_

* * *

><p>Riko glanced pleadingly at Chiyo sitting a few paces back on a wicker chair, whether-beaten hands neatly clasped together. She was watching with a calculating expression, carefully noting the events that had recently unfolded. Emiko settled beside the nurse, her beautiful eyes widened in surprise,<p>

"Little help here?" Riko begged helplessly. Chuckling, the old woman circled the bed, a bewildered appearance on her face as she frowned and threw her hands up shaking her head,

"I'm sorry dear but I don't think the boy has the intention to be apart from you. He's held you far tighter than I would have thought possible,"Clucking her tongue Chiyo suddenly produced a blade brandishing a knife in her hands,

"If you want to free your hands out that badly," she said; a wicked smile gracing her lips, "Why don't we just amputate them?" Emiko looked startled, then an evil grin spreading across her lips,

"Why not?" she flashed her teeth, "It won't hurt, too much." Hayashi stared in horror at the blade winking in the dim light,

"Don't you dare!" she snarled. The care-taker laughed as the girl threw her head back, her struggling grew even more vigorous as she tried to pry the prince's hands off of her,

"I won't have some demented Prune Face cut off my hands!" she bellowed, her face red from both fright and the energy she was pouring out in order to free herself. It was obvious she was taking Prune Face's words to be true, and she wasn't taking any chances.

* * *

><p>Chikao wearily rubbed his temples as he sifted through the numerous envelopes sent to him from different countries.<p>

_Junk, junk, more junk, Abaddon, Abaddon, junk, Abaddon, junk, junk, and junk again._

With a sigh, the advisor tossed them into the rejected pile before shoving everything into the trash. Normally it was Gaara's job to oversee typical things such as this but with him out cold…Chikao glanced at the calendar and marked the last day of the second month,

_"One more month," _he thought; they didn't have much time left. His teeth clacked together with an audible snap: no one would want that dreadful bastard to take the throne; he would bring chaos and havoc all over the dimensions! Despair swallowed him up like a black wave as the demon rested his head in his hands.

They weren't going to make it at this rate.

**Do it get a review?**


	47. Chapter 47 Memories

**Chapter 47**

**Update! I updated! Happy happy! I missed April Fools…sadly and I got pranked so bad…it's not even funny anymore. Yes I am completely a fool for believing anything even something obviously stupid. **

Images of Prune Face holding a pair of butcher knives in each of her hands flashed into the girl's mind sending poor Riko into a fit. She thrashed pulling with all her might against the prince's iron grip. Useless. She might as well lay there until Christmas.

Emiko scurried over in attempt to help as she grasped both hands on the Prince's fingers and threw her weight against the strength of the demon.

Nothing.

She let go, sliding to the ground and rested her head beside the bed,

"Sleeping and yet this strong?' she murmured, looking up at Riko's panicky expression and patted her arm, "I'm sure we'll find a way to get you out of this," her friend grimaced in reply and resumed to tugging at her arms. Chiyo chuckled and stared critically at the boy. His fingers locked the human in vice grips and his lashes fluttered as he lay there, breathing, yet unmoving. Chiyo clucked her tongue as she examined the Prince's fingers; they were strong, firm, circled tightly around her thin wrists,

"At this rate, we really might need to cut your arms off," she murmured seriously. Riko shrieked once more and bared her teeth letting out an enraged howl when her efforts proved futile. Emiko tittered nervously as she stared at the poultry knife Chiyo brandished in one hand….no…freakin….way.

* * *

><p>"<em>Chikao, is it possible to become a demon myself?" Hinata perched herself on an arm of the advisor's chair, violet orbs gazing attentively at him. With a start, the demon slapped the Sunday paper he was currently reading and gazed up at the girl in shock. Flickers or horror cut through his astonished expression as he bent over to stare down at Hinata,<em>

_ "Sweetie that is definitely not an option anyone would take!" he hissed fearfully, "the chances are zero to nothing, no one wins. It's a lose, lose situation," he sank back into his seat and stiffly pried open the now fisted paper, making a great effort to concentrate once more,_

_ "Why not?" Hinata cocked her head at the man; was it really that horrible? Surely not! Chikao sighed and glanced balefully up at his nephew's mate,_

_ "Once the process starts, you won't live to see the next day. Instead of transforming into a demon, you have your own face, and a completely twisted body no man has ever seen in their life. It's the worst kind of pain anyone can have." He glared up at her fiercely, "the most anyone has ever lived up to is approximately twenty hours, and every millisecond is hell itself. When your hour is up, you're gone, dust, nothing," he turned back to his papers and eyeballed the west door as it was pushed open and Gaara emerged from behind,_

_ "Csyltic Transformation I hear uncle?" he tossed a look at Hinata and raised a brow, "I wouldn't do it if I were you but if you want," he shrugged his shoulders," I won't stop you," _

_ "Gaara!" Chikao shot up from where he sat and stomped over to his nephew grabbing him by the collars and lifting him a good three feet off the ground, "You know better than to say that! You know the consequences! Now take that back!" his usually collected voice now shook with uncontainable fury, a rage so powerful it shook the entire room with every word punctuated from him. The prince smirked and glanced at Hinata, who at the moment, cowered behind the easy chair,_

_ "I was joking Hinata, don't do it," emerald orbs widened at his uncle, "what! I said it! There! I take it back Damnit! I take whatever godforsaken thing I said before!" with a weary grunt, Chikao released the redhead and stormed back to his seat, plopping down with a huff and hid himself behind the newspaper. Gaara ran a finger through his hair and sighed,_

_ "Come along Hinata, I'll pleasure you now. I don't anything to do at the moment," at his words, Hinata let out a sharp squeak and ducked behind the chair. Stifling a smile, the demon strode over and gently tugged the girl from where she hid, "now, now don't be shy, I've seen you naked as a newborn babe before," she glowered at him and he chuckled, "alright, alright I give, I'll carry you like a princess," fangs emerged from his upper lip and he tucked her like a sack of potatoes over his shoulders heaving her cursing like a sailor out of the room…_

_ Hinata's head shot up from where she lay and her body shuddered as she received the memories thrown at her; why oh why of all things did she get this?_

**REVIEW PLEASE!**_  
><em>


	48. Chapter 48 The Awakening of Hinata

**Chapter 48: The Awakening of Hinata **

** Whew! This one was probably the longest one I've ever written in this chappy! I'm surprised of how far we're getting…don't worry, this story is drawing to a close soon! I've got to start on the next season soon *mutters a curse* anywho enjoy this chapter!**

**Without further ado, I give you, the awakening of HINATA!**

_"N- no," Hinata let out a tortured gasp as the Prince lowered his head to gently brush his lips across hers, his touch altogether tender, intimate. The simple pressing of his warm skin over hers sent shudders of fire scorching up her spine as she struggled to resist his ministrations,_

_ "Please," she whispered and Gaara chuckled as he tipped her head back so he that could slide his lips down the smooth column of her neck, trailing his tongue ever so delicately over that unblemished skin,_

_ "Hina," he murmured, his towering body shoved her against the far side of the wall in his room and the little Hyuga could do nothing but gasp and whimper in her lover's arms. Sweet Creator this was pure, uncivilized torture, it should be considered illegal! _

_ "Now, now since when did me pleasuring you become forbidden?" Gaara tsked as his mouth clamped onto the bare corners of her unprotected shoulders as he suddenly lifted her small body into the air and settled her over his thighs so that she had to straddle his waist,_

_ "G-Gaara!" a streak of red screamed across Hinata's absolutely horrified face as she made a gesture to move back when she found the could wall to meet her spine,_

_ "Don't think I would make it that simple for you to escape me that easily would you?" he simpered as she glowered at him and he chuckled, "sin from thy lips? Oh sweet, kiss me again!" Hinata stared at him as if he had grown an extra head; quoting poetry? This would raise a brow, Gaara hated poetry, hated it from every single inked letter that was on a book, he couldn't even stand to be near one! And here he was quoting some mumble-jumbo from god-knows-where while she sat there, straddled on his lap giving him a blank look of isocracy. Lord help anyone when the Prince made a scathing comment about stupid people with so much brain cells as to fill a teaspoon. _

_ The corners of his lips pulled up as he gave her a crooked smile,_

_ "Surprising isn't it," he cocked his head as the Prince's hands wandered lower down her stomach, traveling fur until Hinata felt two of his digits press tenderly against her most intimate parts. Her body jerked against his touch and Gaara rammed her head to the wall as his lips crushed hers fingers stroked between her thighs as Hinata whimpered, her back instinctively arching to him. She burned; Sweet Creator she burned like hell, her body was on fire, a sweet ache settled deep in her abdomen as Gaara gently slid a finger past the folds of the outfit she was currently wearing and soothe the twinge that was beginning to dull to a rhythmic throb and Hinata suddenly let out a yelp and jerked away. Concerned, the Prince pulled back, his expression took to the image of worry,_

_ "What's wrong, are you alright? Did I hurt you?" he grabbed her hands pressing one to his lips. Hinata gazed down at her stomach with a puzzled appearance ad pressed a hand to her belly,_

_ "I thought I swore I felt something…" she trailed off and casted a perplexing look at the Prince, "my stomach started to hurt, like my intestines were being tied in a knot or something," instead of anxiety creasing the boy's forehead, elation surrounded the boy's features as Gaara smirked and hooked a finger under her chin forcing her to look at him,_

_ "It's alright," he said softly, the grin never leaving his face, "I'll make it better," _

_ "How?" Hinata's eyes followed his fingers as they disappeared beneath the folds of her dress and Hinata felt a finger push past her undergarments and the flat surface of a digit glide past the skin. The throbbing started up almost immediately and Hinata's eyes widened as her body shuddered as the Prince cupped his palm between her thighs and pushed._

_ Her mouth automatically opened and a sound the Hyuga had never made probably in her life before rose past her lips,_

_ "Ah," Gaara felt a grin of success tug from his lips as he captured her mouth in a bone-melting kiss,_

_ "Good girl," he murmured as he began to ply soft kisses down the length of her neck, "that's it," his palm nudged her opening and the girl head arched against the cold wall shaking. What in the world was happening to her? What was this strange sound coming out of her mouth? So alien and yet, so beautiful. It was forcing such emotions out of her she didn't know what else to think. All she could feel were the Prince's hands manipulating her, touching her, caressing her, pleasuring her as he had promised. _

_ It was all too much a girl like her could handle, too new._

_ "S-stop," another moan escaped her as Gaara reached up to caress the side of her breast. Satisfaction emanated from him as he nearly purred in happiness,_

_ "They've grown," he was evidently pleased, "though not big enough to nearly fit my hands," he added ruefully. At his comment, Hinata snapped her head back to face him_

_ "It's plenty bit enough!" she retorted to his shock as she glared at him, "my book says the average for girls like me as a proud B cup! You should be happy!" when her words died from her mouth, shock took place as Hinata covered her mouth in horror and humiliation. That blasted mouth of hers! Blabbering about that breast book of hers on how to grow a bigger bust made her want to crawl under the biggest hole she could find and stay there until she died. Obviously a taken back, Gaara began to laugh, his great body shook with amusement as he leaned back, head tipped back as he snickered,_

_ "You're too funny," he simpered as Hinata stared down at her hands; why oh why? The grin was gone from his expression and Satan took possession of him as Gaara pulled her toward him, "but I didn't think you'd be sassy to me," Hinata gulped; just her luck. _

_ "For that comment, I'll have you pay me back with your body," he grinned; this was going to be interesting. Hinata's violet orbs nearly popped out of her eyes,_

_ "You can't be serious," she croaked, her body beginning to tremble, "you can't be…" _

_ "I am," his hand went between her thighs, the other underneath her shirt as the Prince delved into her mouth, effortlessly battling past her tongue as Hina felt another forgien sound slipped past her and her body began to move on its own accord. Swaying her hips against his as Gaara groaned in her mouth and pulled away,_

_ "I'm the one in control remember?" he growled, his expression changed into surprise as he stared down at Hinata. What the hell, she was already so….wet. The girl's mouth was open; a light sheen of sweat coated her forehead as she gazed up at him with sex-honey eyes. A throb ached deep in the redhead's loins as he bent down to swiftly unbutton his clothes and hers with fumbling fingers, cursing himself for the nerves causing havoc in his body; he was nervous! And shaking to boot! Why? He had sex before, though it was nothing compared to this, this…feeling that sprang at him…_

* * *

><p><em> With a loud gasp, Hinata shot up from where she lay. Staring at the abyss that met her, she sighed and knelt before her former body's right eye and stared angrily at the sight before her; how dare that girl take the advantage of Gaara and…throw herself all over him! How DARE she!<em>

_ Her frail fist slammed once more against the window and she turned to the nucleus of the C-Scythe Coma, hands curling into a fist; she had tried all sorts of things hoping for a reaction but with futile efforts, her faith was rapidly beginning to wane and anger and despair was starting to take root. With an enraged shriek, she threw herself at the barrier, this time, aiming directly for the left center of the wall, her body crashing against the thing as she fell back with an oomph. Rubbing her backside, Hinata glared at the wall and waited. _

_Nothing._

_ Sighing, she got up and was about to move when the entire foundation around her began to shudder as the wall trembled violently. Hinata's eyes widened as her former body's lashes fluttered and she felt the invisible ground beneath her groan and give way._

_ Crying out, the Hyuga felt her body fall and suddenly, she found herself latched tightly onto a wall climbing with blood-red bundles of nerves circling her wrist, covering her entirely naked body reaching for her neck. She screamed and thrashed against them in vain but they had already arrived at her neck and continued to climb to her cheeks. Hinata closed her eyes as tendrils of nerves flowed over her mouth, then her eyes, and finally, encased her completely in live, throbbing tendrils. _

_Sweet Creator what was going to happen to her?_

* * *

><p>Riko spat at the metal dangling at her face,<p>

"Get the hell away from me," she growled and Chiyo tittered as she slid the knife back inside her sleeve,

"Relax child we'll have you out in no time," she frowned and stared at the Prince's hands when the casing of Hinata began to tremble, her eyes swung over to the glass as the girl floating inside it began to awaken, her limbs regaining their use as her eyes fluttered open and Emiko let out a cry,

"By the Creator," Chiyo gasped as Hinata opened her mouth to speak but all that came up was bubbles. Her body when limp and she slumped as if lapsing back to the Coma,

"Get her out of that case!" the caretaker hissed as she abandoned Riko and made for the container casting a wild looks at Emiko, "run girl! Run as fast as you can and get Chikao! Hurry!" scrambling to her feet, the girl dashed out of the room and thundered down the stairs hollering for demon. Taking out a ring of keys, Chiyo began to unlock the bolts encasing Hinata and removed the gas chamber inside the panel tapping her feet impatiently; only Chikao knew the code to unlock the last bolt, without him, there was no way the Hyuga could get out. Already, her body was shifting in the liquid, squirming to get out. Her hands went up to her throat, eyes squeezed shut. She was suffocating!

* * *

><p><em> "G-Gaara!" Hinata let out a throttled gasp as her eyes flew open. All of a sudden, her mind opened up in a blast of shimmering light and memory after memory poured like an uncapped gourd into her. Gaara's memories, the link, it was working!<em>

_ The connection abruptly slammed shut as the link between them severed and Hinata's mind felt a vast amount of pressure began to crush her; he was trying to kill her!_

_ "Gaara! It's me!" she shouted and fought against the barrier as it increased its weight,_

_ "__**GAARA!**__" the pressure immediately froze as the Prince wearily allowed a tentacle to touch her mind,_

_ "Hinata?" the demon was hesitant, weary,_

_ "Gaara," she whispered as the redhead sucked in a sharp breath as his mind engulfed hers, his mind open to hers as they embraced, the link lengthened as the Prince caressed her,_

_ "Where are you?" he asked and she shuddered; the air around her felt tight making her lightheaded,_

_ "Case…water…Can't…breathe," she gasped and the Prince flinched when he felt the stress of the water reach him,_

_ "Hold on there Hina," he said desperately; what was he suppose to do in his state? He could bring his body to hers, the curse was binding him so tight, hell he couldn't even turn his head. _

"_Hinata! Stay with me," he pleaded as he felt their connection waver; damnit! Furious, he bolstered the energy flowing between them, hoping it would keep her alive for just a few more minutes,_

_ "Gaara," she coughed and spluttered; she was losing it, Hinata could feel herself beginning to black out…_

* * *

><p>"Let me through!" Chikao rushed in as his fingers rapidly sought hold of the panel and began to furiously type in the password. The screen flashed red and the advisor cursed as he keyed in the code again.<p>

The screen flashed red.

"Shit," he muttered as he jumped back, reaching into another panel on the right side and slammed his palm onto the red button scurrying back despite Chiyo's alarmed shout,

"Are you crazy? That's the detonate button! For emergencies only!" she grabbed his shoulder as the entire room shook, the stone pillars shuddered as fragments of the ceiling crashed to the ground. One fell inches away from Riko and she screamed pulling back only to be held firm by the Prince,

"Get me out of here!" she shrieked as another piece of the ceiling broke apart near her. Emiko dashed to her side and rolled the Prince to the floor,

"Help me!" she urged as Riko grunted and the two began to tug the demon out of the crumbling room.

"Hinata's body won't survive that blast!" Chiyo hissed as the girl inside writhe and gagged,

"This **is** an emergency," Chikao said grimly as the case rumbled, stress lines initiating their way down the sides of the glass, the light bulb flashed a warning sign and a voice above them echoed over the chaos,

**"Warning, preparing for detonation, suggesting all people within this area relocates. Warning, preparing for detonation…"** cursing, the advisor erected a barrier over himself and Chiyo as the glasses case leaped as if struck and all was still.

**BOOM!**

**I do hope some of you lovers of this story will REVIEW for me. It means a lot and will help me finish the next. Pweety Pweese!**

**Thank you and please REVIEW!**


	49. Chapter 49 Back From Beyond

**Back From Beyond**

_Alright! I've managed to type a chappy before school starts! Yay! _

The entire foundation was in chaos; the room tipped and twisted shuddering against the blast. Debris stirred up a frenzied whirlwind of dust and shattered contents around the vicinity banging into walls, breaking windows and drawing blood. Water gushed out in waves slapping at knees and drenching the bed eating at the stones sending them flying. Chikao cursed and threw himself forward at the Hyuga toppling headfirst for the floor. In the far corner, Riko let out a petrified shriek as the waves nearly carried her and Emiko out the door, only the weight of the unconscious Prince anchored her to the ground, even gravity had lost its power at the moment.

Chaos raised a hackle of pandemonium inside the Hyuga's mind. She was in a whirlwind of pain. Every bone-rattling shake sent flashes of pain blasting on every corner of her head. Hinata clutched her head and knelt over with a groan; it was eating away at her mind.

"Hinata!" Chikao's grip tightened on her arm as he grimaced; it was his fault he had set the water to max, it was the only way to preserve her body and whatever nutrients she had left before the coma took her. Now waves of water lapped at their feet rising dangerously over their calves; just how much water did that thing hold?

Emiko stared at the clear substance submerging her and sticking to her like tapioca starch,

"Hey, can you eat this?" she asked dumbly. Riko gaped at her,

"How should I know?" she let out a frustrated groan and hissed quickly pulling back as water splashed toward her. She glared at the Prince half sunken in the water.

"I can't get this nut here off me!" she spared a glance at her friend still ogling at the water and sighed; why did _she_ have to be the reliable one?

"Happy thoughts Riko, think happy thoughts," she muttered and sucked in a sharp breath before giving the boy's arm a ferocious tug,

"**WAKE UP FOOL!**" she screamed, the skin across her right hand tightened over each digit as they snapped compactly together waking up calluses on her palms as she aimed the hand straight for the unconscious Prince's cheek.

**BAM!**

* * *

><p><em>Something inside Gaara's mind triggered and buzzed as if it's been zapped and he felt the spell instantly recoil from the buzz. In the midst of the darkness enveloping him, he felt his left cheek tingle.<em>

"_What in the name of-" he started when that same cheek throbbed again. As if stung, the spell shuddered and the demon felt the chains loosen._

* * *

><p>"You stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid -" Riko's slick wet hand descended again to give the boy's cheek another sharp slap, feeling a sadist's satisfaction as her palm met wet skin dragging her fingers as she passed by. She was utterly frustrated with the occurrences that had happened in the space of time she had been in the palace; bit by a demon, stripped and groped by her best friend, humiliated in the lockers, tangled with spells not to mention Prune Face waving her steak knife around in the air and finally stuck in knee-deep water that latched onto her like sticky boba.<p>

Unfortunately, gravity sought hold of the Prince and his upper torso slumped down pulling the girl with him. Riko let out a shriek as the liquid covered her nude body and submerged itself over her head.

With all of her might, she lifted a hand up high in the air and trained it to the Prince's already rosy red cheek.

**"You're lucky that I'm a mild temper person but DON'T PUSH ME YOU DUMBNUT!" **sheswung her hand downward and the slap struck the air. The Prince let out a sharp gasp and his eyes flew open, a hand flew to his cheek,

"WHO THE HELL SLAPPED ME!"

**Review Please!**


	50. Chapter 50 No Regrets Indeed

**Chapter 50: No Regrets Indeed**

**I know I'm not posting this with the energy and the speed as quick as I would have liked but since it's still the beginning of the school year, this will have to do. I'll do my best from here on out. I apologize for this short one, a bit of a surprise really.**

**Enjoy!**

Chikao's eyes widened when he heard the altogether familiar roar of pain; the Prince was back! He brow furrowed; how? Another thunderous bellow made the waters tremble and thrash about as Gaara tumbled back into his room, emerald eyes scanned the room and landed on the advisor hauling his Chosen tucked beneath his arm; and so god help any man who carried something so precious to him in that manner.

He didn't take it well.

"Why the hell am I in my room? And who the heck are you?" His gaze darted to Hinata tucked under the advisor's arm and he frowned, irritated, "You're trespassers! All of you!" he stared at the water lapping at his knees, "and you've made a mess in my room too!" His lips curled and to Chikao's horror, he saw the Prince's claws lengthen until they nearly scraped the choppy waters.

"Oh, no," he murmured as Gaara snarled and let out a guttural roar launching himself at the advisor, fangs bared, the light glinting wickedly off his claws. Chikao's legs were a blur as he dodged to the side hauling ass; he was fast, but not fast enough. The demon felt the nails sink inches deep into his skin and he howled furiously lashing out. His elbow caught at a dresser and something heavy wobbled off the edge and fell promptly on Gaara's foot,

"Mother f -" he hissed clutching the offended foot and kicked at his uncle roaring heatedly, "I'm going to wring your stupid head off!" Chikao spun around, a wing extended at a deadly angle as he hurled himself at the window with Hinata in tow, the tip clipping the boy smartly under the chin. Just as he leaped, her eyes flipped open and she screamed in shock; good God what is going on? Her shriek caught the Prince's attention as he stared at her: for a split second, he seemed to have recognized her. But that expression quickly faded as it had come and the demon let out a startled roar and swiped at the pair, his claws only meeting empty air.

Gaara's ear-splitting bellow wrung Riko from her shock and she shook her head rubbing her eyes,

"Wuzzgoinon?" she mumbled, and Emiko let out a yelp when she discovered that water had creeped up to her chest. Another roar made the entire foundation tremble and Riko felt the soles of her feet slip off a step as she tumbled headfirst down the water-slick steps.

"Riko!" Emiko's cry was a blur as a crimson haze of red splashed over her eyes; this was it.

Something black flashed across her and strong arms secured firmly under her waist , long fingers wrapped around her wrist as Hayashi found herself lifted bodily up into the air just as the ground rushed to meet her.

"What -" she gasped and stiffened when the merest breath of lips rasped about her forehead,

"Thank god I made it in time." That voice, the barest chafe of gravel and honey sent shivers shooting straight up her spine. Trembling, she twisted her head to face the Prince, slanted pupils glazing over as he gazed at her with an expression that should have been for Hinata and Hinata alone,

"I love you," he whispered and brought the tip of his nose down to the juncture between the lobe of her ear and jaw. Riko felt the pounding of her thighs and she twisted her body once in the long convulsion, to feel that cold yet tender touch scorch its way down the slim length of her body, their bated breaths continued in smooth and unbroken planes drowning in the bolt of tides slapping angrily, urgently against their knees. She knew the icy stings from the waves were somehow; a warning that the consequences for bewitching a demon would be dreadfully brutal, but the sweet bliss from his body swept away such thoughts.

_"I don't care anymore," _her arms went round his neck lovingly curling her fingers into the wild knots feeling every tip as if it were her own. She loved the sensation; it was like riding on the back of an undomesticated horse, both breathtakingly beautiful and yet treacherously precarious in every way possible. It gave her the sense of a dangerous monster flowing with her body, muscle on muscle, pliant and rock hard being let loose under the merest touch of their fingers.

It was driving her insane, the rush of endorphins racing like mad through her body, and she was sure he could feel it too. Waves rose like a storm crashing them to the stone walls entwining them through their sodden clothes pressing them tightly together as if it was wringing out water from a cloth. Gaara broke away and began to tear at his clothes snarling aggravatingly at the fabric clinging to his torso,

"Not enough," he rasped and Riko whimpered; the warmth was gone from her body. Their forms clashed and over the thunderous roar of the water, burning passion scoured the air enveloping the entire palace of their existence.

No regrets indeed.

**I thank you if you are continuing to support me, if you're a tad bit confused or need up understanding what's going on, I'll be happy to answer your questions through your reviews! **

**Thank you!**


End file.
